Oh Baby
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Let the title speak for it's self. This is very much a M from the start as it just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. It is a follow on from Cupids arrow and will be mutli- chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is rated M for a reason right from the start. If it's not your thing then you have been warned. My first proper M story so leave me some reviews and let me know how I did please.

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was another day with no cases. After being back at work 12 weeks from when she got shot Meredith Brody was bored. With no cases they were doing paper work and going over old un-solved cases seeing if they could find anything new. It had been a week since a case came in and it was solved in 3 days even with her stuck in the office. She was still on light duty but had an appointment with the doctor to clear her to return to field duty that afternoon. With trips to the gym and work with the physiotherapist she was back to full strength. Standing up she stretched, sitting for 3 hours straight had her all scrunched up. When she stood Christ LaSalle looked over at her and smiled. He still couldn't believe that this amazing ,beautiful, major kick ass women was not only his partner at work but also his girl friend. He had finally managed to get her to go out with him after the trauma of being shot. It had been the week leading up to Valentine's Day and he had not only wooed her with flowers,chocolates and gifts but he had managed to get closer to her with the events of being shot. She had spent 2 days in hospital and he had hardly left her side. He had plans to tell her he loved her on Valentine's Day anyway but her being wounded had brought it all forward and even though he didn't admit how he felt till valentines they shared some very special time together.

Standing from his desk he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. Leaning in to her and placing his head on her shoulder he placed a kiss on her neck and whispered I love you in to her ear. Smiling she turned in his arms and put her arms round his neck before kissing him full on the lips. At that moment their boss and friend Dwayne Pride reappeared from the kitchen carrying a tray with 3 cups of coffee and packet of biscuits on. Seeing his agents wrapped up with each he gave a loud cough and placed the tray on LaSalle's desk.

" Sorry King got a little carried away " Chris said as he let go of Merri and walked back to his desk.

"It's fine Chris, it's not like were rushed off are feet with a case. I do remember what's it's like to be young and in love " Dwayne told his young friend.

Going back to his desk he picked his coffee up and had a drink before taking a biscuit out the packet and dipping it in his coffee. Merri walked over and picked her coffee up at the same as picking up a couple of biscuit. Walking back to her desk she sat down and started to eat her biscuits. After finishing her biscuits she picked her coffee up to take a drink but as she brought it to her lips she caught a smell of it and the sudden urge to be sick was over whelming. Standing up she made a dash for the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach in to the nearest sink. Seeing the way she bolted out the room Chris was hot on her heels and he flung the bathroom door open just in time to see her throw up in the sink. Not caring he was in the lady's room Chris ran up behind Merri and placed a hand on her back rubbing it up and down.

"Hey you okay princess? What brought that on?" Chris said still running his hand up and down her back.

"I have no idea. I went to take a drink of my coffee and bang I felt sick " Merri told Chris as she stood up and splashed her face with water.

"At least it's stopped now " Merri said turning to Chris as she went to dry her face on a towel.

"You sure your okay? Maybe when you see the doctor late you can get checked over just to be sure " Chris said trying not to sound worried.

" I am sure if the doctor thinks there is something wrong I won't get the all clear to return to field duty " Merri told Chris as she held the door to the lady's room open for them to leave.

As they came back in Dwayne looked up from his desk and looked between the 2 agents.

"Everything okay Brody? You feeling okay? "Pride asked as they came back in.

" I am fine thank's, probably something I ate last night didn't agree with me. I got my back to field work appointment later so if there's a problem am sure we will find it " Merri told Pride as she sat back at her desk.

Picking up the cup of coffee again the smell passed her nostrils and a wave of sickness passed over her again. Pushing the cup to one side she went back to the cold case files on her desk and went back to work. An hour later Chris stood from his desk and told the room at large it was lunch time. Merri stood and looking over at Dwayne she asked him he wanted to join them as they were eating out. Dwayne declined but told them to enjoy their lunch as he went back to his computer.

Arriving at a little restaurant they went inside and placed their order. Chris ordered the steak rare and Merri ordered the same but medium done. Sitting waiting they ordered drinks but after earlier today Merri ordered tea instead of coffee. The drinks arrived shortly followed by the meals which Merri set about eating liking she had never been feed in days. She had finished her meal before Chris got half way through his own.

" You must have been hungry, I have never seen you eat so much so quickly " Chris laughed as he finished eating his steak .

"Well I did lose my breakfast for some reason. Now what's for desert? Merri said picking the desert menu up.

Chris just laughed even more when Merri ordered a huge desert and then proceeded to polish the whole thing off. When she was finally finished Chris paid for the meal and they headed back for the office.

" You ready to show that doctor my beautiful kiss ass girl friend is back to full par and ready to kick some criminals in to shape " Chris said as he pulled Merri in to his arms and went to kiss her.

As Chris brushed his lips against hers she tasted the coffee on his lips and a wave of sickness over came her again. Pulling back quickly she took a few deep breaths holding her stomach trying to squash the urge to be sick. Chris stepped back a little just in case she didn't managed to stop herself being sick. Steadily Merri managed to calm her stomach and looked at Chris.

"You all good now?" Chris looked a little nervously at Merri.

"I really think my stomach has gone off coffee today, that's the third time today that's happened" Merri said as she took Chris's hand and started to walk back towards the car.

Once they were back at office Chris parked the car and they got out and walked back in to the office to get back to the pile of paper work that now needed filing away. At least Merri only had an hour till her appointment so it wasn't that bad. The hour passed really slowly as time always did when you were wanting it to speed up. Finally 2 pm arrived and Merri left her desk walking towards the door to go get the all clear to return to full duty. Dwayne wished her luck and Chris gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she left.

Arriving at the doctors office Merri sat and waited to be called in. She had just sat down when her name was called which she was very pleased about. Going in she sat down and looked at the doctor waiting for her assessment to start. After checking her leg over and making sure it was healed she then set about taking bloods and checking blood pressure and temperature. Then came the hard part, the physical tests. After a run on the tread mill and a few push ups and sit ups the doctor sat and asked her how she felt.

"I feel good, I can't wait to get back and do what I do best " she told the doctor which was the truth.

"Well I can't see any reason you can't go back to full active duty. You leg has healed well and you have kept in shape so all done " the doctor told a very happy Merri.

Thanking the doctor she left the doctors and headed back to the office to tell the others the good news. Arriving at the office she looked through the door to see Chris sat at his desk with his feet up staring out the door. Seeing her as she approached he was up and out his seat walking towards her. She just made it to the doors and he stopped right in front of her.

"Well, do I get my partner back or shall I look for a replacement " before she had time to even enter the office.

"Clean bill of health, fit and ready to go " she smiled as she waved the return to work form in the air.

Chris scooped her up in his arms and spun her round before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Welcome back, now we just need something other than this to do " Dwayne told her as he dumped a pile of files in the filing cabinet.

After the doctors the day seemed to drag even more as it was still filing paper work and looking over old cold cases. They were just starting to pack up when Dwayne called them both over to his desk. They both stopped what they were doing and walked up behind their boss. Looking at his computer to see what he was so engrossed in they saw he was looking in to a cold case from 8 years back. It was a case involving a dead marine and a set of suspects who's alibis were so tight they couldn't find a way to convict anyone.

"What we looking at here? Looks like a platoon who spent the night get wasted at a local bar on shore leave " Merri said not sure what she was looking for.

" Yes it was a full platoon getting wasted but by morning one was dead, murder to be more precise but they stuck together like glue and we had to let it go " Pride told the agents standing behind him.

"So what's new then? It all looks the same to me "Chris said looking just as confused at Merri.

"A hit just came back on a sample taken from the crime scene. It's off a drunk driver stopped last week. He was a member in the platoon but got a dishonorable discharge last year for his conduct " Dwayne told them as he pushed a few buttons and the plasma came to life above all their heads.

Looking up they saw a marine photo and file of the man stopped for drinking driving and then after pressing a button on the remote a DNA match to a sample at the crime scene and the man whose face had just been on the screen.

"So what do we do? Just cause his DNA was at the scene doesn't mean he did it "Merri told the 2 men she was standing next to.

" The whole platoon stuck to the story they were back on board when the murder took place so his DNA should not be at the crime scene should it unless he was there " Pride told them as they both saw were this was going.

"We got an address for him? You want him brought in now Pride " Chris asked walking over to his desk and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"No Chris we can call bright and early in the morning. We done enough today with all this paper work so you to go celebrate and I will see you nice and early in the morning " Dwayne told a happy looking pair of agents who really didn't look like they want to go hunt down suspects at 7:30 pm.

Waving good-bye to Dwayne they went and climbed in Chris's car and drove straight home. It had been a good day today, back on active duty and a case to follow-up tomorrow instead of sitting in the office. Merri was happy as they pulled up at Chris's house. Climbing out the car she walked towards the house looking in her bag for her keys as Chris locked the car and followed behind her. She found them and opened the front door just as Chris came up behind her and snaked an arm round her waist.

He had tried his best all day to keep his hands off her but now as he kicked the door shut behind him he couldn't help but pull her back to him and place long slow kisses against her neck and shoulders. Tilting her head to give him better access to her neck Merri let out a low moan as he found that spot just below her ear that turned her on. Hearing her moan spurred him on and he ran his right hand up her chest and rested it on her right breast as he gently squeezed it through the fabric of her top and bra. Feeling his hand on her breast Merri pushed her chest forward forcing more contact between his hand and her breast. Letting go Chris slid his hand back down her front and sliding it under the hem of her top he slowly slid his hand under her top finger by finger till his full hand was splayed out across her stomach. He slowly worked his way back up her chest till his hand rested back on her breast, rubbing his thumb over it he felt her nipple peak at his touch and the friction of the material of her bra.

Alternating between rubbing the hard peak of her nipple and squeezing her whole breast Chris kept kissing her neck and ear till Merri quickly turned in his arms taking him by surprise. The next thing Chris felt was the front door digging in his back as Merri pushed him against it and set about kissing his jaw line working her way along to his ear before coming back down to nibble on his neck. As she worked at kissing his face and neck Merri's hand had worked its way down his front and was working its way to un-doing the button and zip on the front of his jeans. With the hand Chris had round Merri's waist he brought it slowly down and slotted his fingers under the waist band of her pants and in the waist band of her panties stroking his fingers across her backside. Pushing forward off the door at the same time as holding her against him,stroking her breast and her backside Chris tried to steer Merri towards the stairs but only got a few steps before he found his jeans at his knees. Kicking his shoes off he stepped out of the jeans and went back to leading a very busy Merri backwards to the stairs.

Once at the stairs Chris removed his hand from Merri's breast and brought his hand down and used it to hoist her up round his waist so he could carry her up the stairs. Merri groaned at the loss of contact on her chest till she felt Chris lift her up and wrapping her legs round his waist she continued with her trail of kisses all over any part of Chris's neck face and shoulders she could reach. Chris took his time walking up the stairs carrying Merri as he used his lips, tongue and teeth to explore Merri's neck and shoulders. Once he finally found the top step he stumbled his way to the bedroom and walked till his shin hit the bed. Turning round he sat on the bed with Merri still wrapped round his waist.

Once Merri realised they had made it to the bed she slotted her hands under the hem of Chris's t-shirt and made quick work of pulling up over his head. Once he was free off his t-shirt Merri un-wrapped her legs from around his waist and pushed him backwards so he was lying on the bed. There was a pause as the looked at each through dark lust filled eyes before Chris used his hands to slide Merri's top up and over her head revealing his favourite red satin bra. Seeing her straddling his waist in that red bra made him grow even harder if that was possible. Using both his hands he cupped both breast, using his thumbs he brought both nipples to hardened peaks. Merri moaned loudly which only made Chris work them more through the material. Merri leaned forward a little which meant her lower body slide slightly further down coming in contact with Chris's straining erection. Merri felt it through her jeans and made slow deliberate movements to bring her groin in contacts with Chris's. Chris felt her tease him so letting go of her breast he quickly put his hands on her waist and flipped them over. Now it was Merri's turn to be surprised as she found herself looking up at Chris.

Now Chris had Merri under him he slid his hands down her waist and in to her jeans trying to remove them which he did as far as her knees and she kicked them off the rest of the way. Lying back over her he un did the front clasp on her bra and was rewarded when her breast sprang free of the material. Licking his lips he quickly bent forward and taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand he slowly worked her breasts to hardened peaks, nipping the nipple with his teeth. Swapping places he gave them both the same treatment with his mouth. When he let go he rolled so the were lying on their sides facing each other. Using his hand he lifted Merri's leg up over his waist and used his hand to trail from her breasts to her panties. Slotting his hand in to the front of her panties he was rewarded when his fingers brushed her swollen clit and she bucked in to his hand. Working lower he dipped the tip of his finger in to her wet heat and she let out a long throaty groan of pleasure. Working his finger slowly in and out he added another and then another and Merri wriggled and shook as her climax hit. He kept his fingers in place and let her ride out the waves of her climax before he removed them and in one quick tear he tore her panties away and threw them on the floor. Removing her leg from his waist he rolled them again so she was back underneath him. He lifted slightly and using one hand he removed his boxer shorts.

Sitting up a little he looked down in to Merri's face and smiled as he positioned himself to enter her. Merri bucked up so the head of his erection brushed her wet folds and he couldn't hold back as he plunged forward buried himself deeply inside her tight wet heat. Holding still to enjoy the feeling of there joining he was hurried along as Merri started to move under him. Shaking his head and laughing a little he started a slow steady rhythm of pulling nearly all the way out then pushing all the way back in. He could feel Merri building towards another climax so he quickened the pace till he felt himself building. Bringing his hand down he flicked and rubbed her clit causing her climax to hit which caused her to tighten around him bringing on his own climax. Staying still till he felt himself going soft he fell forward and rolled at the same bringing Merri in to his arms as he lay them both on their sides. They both lay catching their breath and enjoying the after glow of their love-making.

As they slowly gained control again Chris placed kisses on Merri's hair as she ran her fingers up and down Chris's back.

"You fancy getting some dinner now since we got a little distracted when we got in " Chris asked Merri as he pulled back a little so he could see her face.

"Sure, but since it's your fault we got distracted you should make it while I have a shower" Merri said as she rolled to get off the bed.

"It was your fault I got distracted, you put them red bra and panties on this morning then walked around in them for ages before you got ready. What was I suppose to do? Make us late for work for the second time in just over a month " Chris laughed as he remembered the last time they got carried away like this when they got in from work. They got very little sleep that night due to the fact they woke several times during the night and made love to make up for lost time as Chris himself phrased it.

Merri disappeared in the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Chris went down stairs and after making coffee he set about making a quick pasta and tuna salad. He had just finished when Merri came padding in the kitchen wearing her bathrobe and a pair of socks. She was just about to go sit at the table when she caught the aroma of coffee and started to heave as she dashed to the sink. Standing taking deep breaths she yet again had to use all her will power not to be sick. Stepping back when the urge to be sick passed she saw Chris had moved the coffee and was in the middle of making her tea.

Sitting down she watched as Chris made the cup of tea and brought it over before putting their dinner on the table.

"Did you mention this to the doctor when you were there this morning? " Chris asked know full well what the answer would be.

"No I felt fine when I got there so didn't bother. She gave me a clean bill of health so it can't be anything serious can it " she told Chris as she tucked in to her pasta.

Chris shook his head and started to eat his dinner. He was going to keep a very close on her and see what happened. They sat and finished their dinner in silence and Merri drank her tea no problem. Chris got up to clear the plates away and brought his coffee back over to the table with him. He was just about to sit down when Merri stood up and walked away from him like he had the plague.

" I can smell that coffee from here so before you sit down I am away so I don't see my dinner for a second time " and with that she got up and walked away in to the lounge.

Chris finished his coffee alone before going in to the lounge and sitting down next to her. She was sitting reading a book so her snuggled up next to her and lay his head on her shoulder. Looking at the clock he saw it was past 10 pm so turning to Merri he asked

"You coming to bed? We got an early start tomorrow as we got to go see that suspect and since its your first day back in the field it would not look good if you slept in " Chris said as he stood up and held out his hand.

Merri took his hands and leaned in to his side as they climbed the stairs. Once in the bedroom she took her bathrobe off and climbed in to bed. Chris went to the bathroom and after a quick wash he joined Merri in bed snuggling up to her and holding her tight. He was not sure what the problem was with her but he knew they would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them. Here go's part 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Waking up Chris slowed peeled Merri from his side and slide out of bed. He went as silently as he could out the bedroom and in to the bathroom to get a shower. Once he was showered he crept back in the bedroom to get his clothes and get dressed. As he came down stairs he knew he would have to wake Merri soon as they had work but for now she could have an extra half hour. Going in the kitchen he put the coffee machine on and started on making breakfast. After frying the bacon and doing a big pan of scrambled eggs he made some toast and set them on the table before going up the stairs to wake Merri. As he got half way up the stairs he looked ahead in to the bathroom as the door was open and there leaning over the toilet was Merri heaving and being sick again. Running up the last few stairs he raced in to the bathroom and dropped to his knees behind her rubbing her back.

"This is not nothing, you need to find out what's wrong and soon. What started it this time?"Chris asked Merri as she sat back from the toilet and went to stand up.

"Your dam coffee started it again. I can smell it from here and that was it " Merri told Chris as she picked up her tooth-brush to get ride of the taste in her mouth.

"Well coffee never made you sick before so something is definitely not right. Let's go get breakfast and head to work and you can phone the doctors when they open and make an appointment to go in " Chris told Merri as she finished brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out.

"Fine but please get rid of that coffee before I come down, I don't want a repeat performance " Merri told Chris as she walked out the bathroom and back in to the bedroom.

Chris went down stairs and after pouring himself another cup of coffee he poured the rest away and went to make tea for Merri instead. He made sure his coffee cup was covered with a coaster on the bench when she came down so the smell was contained. Merri came down and sat at the table to eat her breakfast and Chris brought her cup of tea over. Yet again Chris could have sworn there was a race on to see who finished their food first. Merri wolfed her breakfast down and ate 3 slices of toast. When she was finally finished she told Chris she was going for a quick shower and then they could leave for work. Chris nodded his head as he sat and finished breakfast and as he left the room he took his coffee off the counter and removed the coaster to finally drink it in peace.

Taking his time to enjoy his coffee he heard Merri come down stairs so he quickly finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink.

"Ready to go" Merri asked Chris as she came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yup all ready but come here first " Chris said as he turned and took her in his arms pulling her close.

He was about to bend and kiss her but remembering he had just finished his coffee he placed a kiss to her hair instead. Merri let her hands wander over Chris's back and stroke up under his T- shirt. Chris ran his hand up under Merri's top and began to draw circles over her back as he kissed her face and neck but still avoided her lips. Feeling his groin growing tight Chris drew back as he knew if they got started they wouldn't stop and they would never get to work. This women drove him mad, she could have him hard in seconds but drag out him coming for ages yet she could also flick her tongue across his weeping head and he could come there and then. She knew how to send him up and bring him down with just her hands. On saying that he was a quick study and he could return the favour stroke for stroke. He could use his hands and have her screaming his name and then use his tongue and have her scream again before finally sliding in to her wet folds and have her scream his name one last time before he came deep inside her. Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked at Merri

"Come on then let's go " as he let go of her and taking her hand he walked to the front door. After locking up they walked together to the car before Chris let go of Merri's hand and they climbed in and headed to work.

Pulling in to the car park they saw Pride was sitting in his car waiting for them. They knew what the plan was for today so it was best to just get on with it. Getting out of their car they climbed in to Prides car and as they did their seat belts up Pride drove out the car park and headed out to see if they could find out why their suspect had lied all them years ago.

Arriving at the address they got out went to the trunk to gear up. Putting there bullet proof jackets on and doing them up, out of habit now Chris went and checked Merri had hers on right and it was tight. She checked his and they looked at Pride to confirm they were ready. Walking up the path Pride was in front with Merri in the middle and Chris bringing up the rear. As they approached the front door Chris headed round back and Merri hung back a little watching both Pride at the front door but also Chris as he went round the back.

Pride rapped on the door and waited, he could hear a tv on somewhere in the house but no sound of people. After waiting a few minutes he rapped on the door again but this time he yelled

"NCIS open up ".

Looking behind him Pride nodded to Merri and she stepped a little closer. Pulling the screen door open Pride drew his weapon and turned the front door handle pushing the door open. Merri had drawn her weapon when Pride turned to her. Pride stepped in and again called out his warning before slowly edging forward. Merri hung back a little and then slowly made her way up the stairs as Pride turned to his left and cleared the room there. He took another step forward and aimed his weapon in to the room on his right when he saw a man jump out the seat and dive at the window which was half-open.

"On your right Brody " Pride yelled spinning round to see Merri turn to her right.

As Pride shouted and Merri turned she saw the man come flying out the window and do a sort of roll so he landed on his feet. He caught sight of Brody out the corner of his eye and jumped the railings of the porch on to the grass with Brody hot on his heels. After a few feet Brody was right behind the man who had no intentions of stopping so she did a flying tackle and flung herself forwards and up so she landed right on the mans back forcing him to the floor. Pride ran up behind her and levelled his gun on the man as Brody reached round for her cuffs to cuff him. Just then Chris appeared beside then with his weapon now trained on the man.

"All done LaSalle , pick him up and get him back for questioning while we check the house " Pride told Chris as he walked back to the house with Brody behind him.

Chris arranged getting the suspect back to be questioned as the others checked the house. When they came back out Pride told Chris to get someone to watch the house just in case and then they could get back to integrate their man. Once Chris made the call and the suspect was picked up they all got back in the car and headed back to the office.

Arriving back at the office Merri looked at the time and realised it was still only 8:45 so there was still 15 minutes before she could phone the doctors. Placing the phone on her desk she went to make a drink but thought better of it as the guys drank coffee and she was not making that so when Chris came in she asked him to make them. As she was standing talking to Chris in the kitchen she heard her phone ring so going back over to her desk she picked it up and answered it. After a very short conversation she hung up and sat down at her desk. Chris came out carrying the coffee for Pride and himself and her tea and placed them on his desk till he could dish them out. Seeing the way she was sitting he went over and stood in front of her desk and placed her tea in front of her. When she didn't respond he came round the desk and kneeling down beside her chair he turned the chair so she was facing him.

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone? " Chris asked taking her hands in his and looking at the worried look on her face.

"That was the doctors, they want to see me at 9:45. They never said what for just it was important " Merri told Chris as she tried to not let panic take over.

Keeping hold of her hand Chris stood up and turned in the direction of Prides desks.

"King the doctors just phoned, they want to see Brody in 20 minutes. They didn't say what for but she's got to go " he told Pride from across the room as he pulled Brody to her feet.

Pride looked across at the 2 agents standing look terrified at the thought of what could possible be wrong with Merri.

"Chris I can't spare you as well sorry but Brody go, what you waiting for " Pride said as he walked across the room towards them.

Chris and Merri looked at each other and Chris squeezed Merri's hand before letting go and turning towards Pride. Merri turned and picked her bag up and walked over to the doors looking back as she came to them to see Chris staring after her looking helpless. Swallowing hard she turned and walked out the office and car park towards the doctors getting more and more nervous as she approached.

Arriving at the doctors she booked herself in and was about to go and sit down when the receptionist gave her a sample bottle and told her she needed to take a urine sample in with her to see the doctor. Taking the bottle she looked around and quickly locating the lady's room she went in and did what was needed then returned to the waiting area for her name to be called. She seemed to be waiting for ages for her name to be called and the longer she sat the more nervous she got and the more nervous she got the more she felt sick. What was so important that she needed to come in straight away? What was that bad they couldn't tell her on the phone? Finally after sitting for another 20 minutes her name was finally called, standing on shaking legs she made her way in to see the doctor. Opening the door to the doctor's room she realised how sweaty her hands were as she turned the handle. Pushing the door open she walked in and sat down in the chair opposite the doctor and looked up waiting to hear her fate.

* * *

**A/N 2 - A little toned down but will pick back up again in next chapter. Hope you like it as I am still new to writing M rated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for the cliff hanger, here's the follow on. Hope you enjoy it and sorry it's taken so long.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

The doctor looked up from her computer screen and looked at Merri who was now felling a cross between being sick, passing out and running away.

"Good morning agent Brody, sorry for the early phone call but due to your line of work I needed to see you before it was to late and anything happened. Did you bring the sample in with you so I can just confirm what I have on my screen in front of me" the doctor asked Merri who went in her bag and passed the sample to the doctor.

The doctor took the sample and walked over to a bench that had a whole host of medical equipment on it. Putting the sample down the doctor unscrewed the lid and picking a small tub up from the bench she removed a test strip from the tub and dipped it in the sample. Removing the strip she placed it on the bench and screwed the lid back on the sample. The doctor looked at the strip lying on the bench which Merri couldn't see and smiled.

"Yes that confirms the result I have on my screen, when was you last period agent Brody? " the doctor asked and Merri and had to have a good think before she answered.

"It must have been when I got shot so about 11/12 weeks ago I think. I didn't think anything of it due to the shooting and the medication I was on afterwards. Wow I have to say I didn't think it was that long ago. Why? What's this got to do with why I am here? " Merri asked now even more confused.

She was very careful with contraception, especially in her line of work. Since she started going out with Chris she had made sure she never messed up. Why on earth was the doctor asking for?

"Well agent Brody it would seem the medication you were on while in hospital and after you were discharged has made your normal contraceptive go astray. I have just confirmed with a urine sample that you are indeed pregnant " the doctor told Merri as she typed away at her computer.

"I am going to book you in for an early scan so we can get a more exact date to see how far you actual are and then we will arrange from there you health care during your pregnancy".

Merri sat in total shock, she had heard the words from the doctor but they had to be wrong. How could she be pregnant? How could she become a mum when she worked? How the hell was she going to tell Chris? This had to be a dream and she would wake any moment.

Just then the doctor passed her a prescription for some vitamins and said she would see her after her scan and with that she wished her a good day. Merri stood up and walked out the doctor's room and out the doctor's office and had no idea where the hell she was going.

She just let her feet walk wherever they wanted. Her mind was screwed up she couldn't think straight. She lost track off time as she walked and it wasn't till she heard her name being called she snapped back to reality. It was then she realized she had brought herself back to the office and the voice she heard was none other than Chris's. It was time to face the music and deal with whatever came her way.

"Hey I have been calling your name for ages. What's happened? What did the doctor say? Are you okay? " Chris rambled on trying to get Merri to answer him.

"Chris I need ...We have ...I need to tell you..." Merri sputtered trying to make a full sentence but failed miserably.

Chris stepped forward and placed a hand on Merri's shoulder at the same time as he brought his other hand up to rest against her cheek. Locking eyes with her he stepped a little closer

"Come on you can tell me, we will deal with what ever it is together. I am here come on what is it? Chris asked starting to really panic.

At his last words Merri broke down and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Chris rushed forward and pulled Merri against his chest and whispered words of comfort in to her ear as her body shook with her sobbing.

"Chris I am so sorry, I didn't know, I really didn't know. Please forgive me " was the only thing Merri kept saying over and over in between sobbing.

"I can't forgive you if I don't know what I am supposed to forgive you for. It can't be that bad what ever it is. Come on let's get you inside and we can sit down and talk about this " Chris said to Merri as he started to walk them both towards the office.

Once inside Pride looked up and seeing the 2 agents walk in with Merri's head buried in Chris's shoulder and the look of total confusion on Chris's face he pointed to the upstairs conference room. Chris nodded his thanks and walking and guiding Merri at the same time they made it up stairs and to the couch. Sitting down he pulled Merri down with him and settled her on his lap so he could hold her close to him. They sat with Chris whispering in her ear and rubbing his hand up and down her back till he slowly felt her tears start to dry and her breathing ease.

He sat and waited till she was ready to talk and maybe then he would get some answers.

Slowly Merri managed to stop the tears and get her breathing under control. She knew she would have to tell Chris what was going on but she was happy to just sit like this not having to face the consequences. Slowly she sat up but she wouldn't make eye contact with him so she sat looking at where their hands were joined in her lap.

"Can you remember when I got shot and they had me on all sorts of medication when I was in hospital and when I came out" Chris nodded but didn't say a word just listened.

"Well they forgot to tell me something about that medication and what affects it could have on any medication I was on which also included my contraceptive pill " seeing Chris was still lost she carried on.

"It's turns out the medication I was on made my contraception fail completely " pausing again she waited to see if her words sunk in and he got the meaning of what she was trying to tell him.

Chris heard every word Merri had said and slowly his brain processed what she was trying to tell him. He looked up at her in total stunned silence and then he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so he shut it again. He had worked out what she was saying but he wanted her to say the words, he wanted her to tell him so he knew it was real. Locking eyes with her he brought one hand up to her face and cupped her cheek while the other hand moved out of hers and rested on her stomach. Merri closed her eyes and leaned in to Chris's hand while her eyes drifted down to where his other hand was resting. Placing her hand over his on her stomach she nodded her head and looked back up to see his response.

"Are you...are we going to...is this real" Chris mumbled as it was now his turn to be lost for words.

"Yes the doctor confirmed it just now, that's why she wanted to see me. I'm pregnant and we are having a baby " Merri said aloud which was when it finally registered with her and her bottom lip started quivering again.

"Why you crying? This is amazing, We're going to be parents. I really can't believe this. I am so happy " and with that he quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Merri's lips.

"Your not mad? I wasn't sure if you would want this as we haven't been together long. I had never seen a baby in my future. I don't know what to do with a baby, what about work? I just came back to work full tilt today " it was then she paused and a look of complete horror crossed her face.

"Oh my god Chris what did I do this morning. I didn't know when we went out to get that suspect " Merri looked at Chris as she spoke and he then realised what she was talking about.

"What if I hurt it, what if I caused a problem? Hell Chris what am I going to do? " and with that she broke down sobbing again.

"We will have to wait and see won't we. There is no point panicking when we don't know. I am sure any kid of yours and mine will be a tough little cookie. I am sure if anything and happened you would know. Come here everything is going to be fine I'm sure it will be but we will have to wait. Can we share the news or do you want to wait? On saying that we are going to have to tell King so he can put you back on desk duty " Chris told a very red-eyed and miserable looking Merri.

She hated desk work but now she had at lest 7/8 months of it in front of her she was going to be a nightmare.

"At least we know why you hate coffee now " Chris laughed a little making Merri laugh.

"Come on I want to shout this from the roof tops. This is the second best day in my life " Chris said as he went to stand but had to get her to stand first as she was still sitting on his lap.

Standing up straight he pulled her in to his arms and kissed her neck as she cuddled in to his neck. His kisses turned in to small nips as he latched on to her ear. Merri let a low moan escape her lips as she turned in his arms and started to place kisses up Chris's jaw and bite his neck before coming back to kiss his lips. Their kisses quickly became heated as they let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Pulling back for air Merri laughed and looking at the lust in Chris's she decided it was time to go down stairs.

"You will have to give me a few minutes to calm down after that little exploration " Chris laughed a little and looked down at his pants.

Merri couldn't help but come right up against him and rub her hand over his erection causing him to groan loudly.

"It's this ones fault we are in the predicament were in " Merri laughed as she gave his straining erection a squeeze.

Chris grabbed her and held her in place against his chest and leaning in to her ear he growled

"You will so pay for this when we get home. I will have you screaming my name over and over again ".

Merri step away laughing at the look he gave her as he spoke and she was sure he meant every word. Now she would be on edge till they could go home and he could carry out his threat. Walking out the door she looked back at him seeing him struggling to get control and was tempted to go in and solve the problem with her hand or even or mouth. Walking down stairs she slipped in to the rest room and gave her face a wash and patted it dry. Her face was still a little swollen from crying but it could be worse she supposed. Turning round she exited the rest room just as Chris came down the stairs. They meet at the foot of the stairs and taking her hand in his Chris lead them over to Pride's desk. Pride looked up when he saw them both approach so set his pen down and gave them his full attention.

"Can we talk in the kitchen please king, we got something to tell you " Chris asked his boss as he turned to walk in to the kitchen still holding Merri's hand and taking her along with him.

Once In the kitchen they all sat at the table with Pride sitting opposite them both staying silent.

"To save a long-winded speech Merri and I would like to inform you we are expecting are first baby " as Chris broke out the biggest and brightest smile as he spoke.

Merri sat silent as she watched Chris tell Pride their news and saw how happy Chris was. Now she waited holding her breath at what Pride would say when she had only been on full active duty a couple of hours as yesterday didn't count doing paper work.

Pride stood as his friend shared his good news and he saw how happy he was to tell him. It had been a while since he had seen Chris so happy but he had to say he had never seen him this happy. Chris had been riding a high since he started going out with Brody but this was a all new high. He looked between his 2 agents and they couldn't be more different, Chris was swinging from the clouds where as Merri looked like she had been sentenced to death row.

"Well congratulations to you both, I am so happy for you. Don't look so worried Brody it's not the end of the world. I still have your form here to send off so it can be changed. Only problem I got now is finding someone to fill your shoes Brody which isn't going to be easy " Pride said as he stepped forward and engulfed Chris in a bear hug and he gave Merri a friendly hug as well.

Merri let out a breath she hadn't realised she had held in when Pride said he was fine with their news. As they stood and talked it seemed to get easier to take the fact that she was indeed pregnant. Now she just had to wait to make sure everything was okay after her tackle that morning. It seemed that Pride was thinking along the same lines as he said

"Wait a minute Brody, I saw the way you tackled that man this morning before you found out. You feel okay! Has the doctor said anything about that? ".

"I was to taken aback when I saw the doctor this morning so I didn't even think about it. I know she said about getting an early scan to get an exact date so we will have to wait and see "Merri told Pride but by the look on her face he could tell she wasn't convinced herself,

"Anyway what did I miss when I was out? Did you get anything on runaway man? " Merri asked both men to change the subject and get back to work.

"Well suddenly he was at the crime scene but he went after the victim was dead. He's talking out his backside so we left him to stew for a bit to see how his memory gets " Pride told Brody.

"Please tell me I can still do interrogation until it gets too obvious " Merri asked Pride with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure, as long as someone is with you in there then that's fine with me or the persons being asked the questions is considered no threat " Pride told a slightly happier Brody.

"Come on then, let's go see what info I can get out of him, who's coming? " Merri shot over her shoulder as she walked towards interrogation. Both men laughed before Pride followed behind her.

After coming back from interrogation Pride told Chris to track down a couple of names that had been given to them by the suspect as the ones responsible for killing the marine. Merri seemed happy when she came back so Chris left her to get on with whatever work she had to do, he could talk to her later when they were home. They all set about working and managed to track down 1 of the men who they wanted. The other had died while in Iraq so they set about arranging to go see the other one.

"Right let's go see what I hope is the answer to an age old case " Pride told the agents in front of them.

They all stood up to leave then it dawned of everyone at the same time that Merri would be not be coming with them. Merri stopped mid way clipping her weapon on and both Chris and Dwayne looked at her at the same time. Putting her weapon back on her desk she sat down and sulked. Pride looked at Chris then nodded towards the door before he went to wait in the car. Chris grabbed his jacket and came to kneel at the side of Merri's chair.

"Hey come her you and give me a hug before I go" as Chris stood up and took Merri's hand pulling her to her feet.

Taking her in his arms he held her tight and kissed her neck. Merri snuggled against Chris's chest and held on to him.

"Well I got to go so be good and see you when we get back " Chris told Merri as he gave her a finally kiss on her forehead.

Merri looked up at Chris and he could see the tears threatening at the corner of her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her lips gently then he pulled back a little so he could see her face.

"Hey don't get upset, remember the reason you got to stay here. It will be worth it in the end. We can't have anything happening to agent junior in there can we " as he placed his hand on her flat stomach.

A tear escaped even though she tried her best not to cry and Chris wiped it away with his thumb. She knew he was right but it didn't make it any easier. She hated being stuck in the office, she was a dam good agent and she could hold her own. Stepping back so Chris could go she gave him a small smile and sat back down. Chris smiled at her and turning he walked towards the door but looked back as he got there to see Merri sitting looking throughly miserable. Shaking his head he knew she would get used to the idea but it would be tough to start with. Walking to the car he climbed in and nodding to Pride to say he was ready. Pride pulled out the car park and started in the direction of the house they were going to.

When they got to the address they found a group of 4 men all sitting out front playing cards and drink beer on the front porch. As usual the got suit and booted and had their ID badges in hand as they got out the car. Walking up the path the loud chatter and laughing stopped as one of the men at the table spotted them coming up the path. Nodding in their direction they all turned to face Pride and LaSalle as they walked nearer. As they got near the foot of the stairs both pride and LaSalle held up their ID and Pride stepped forward,

"NCIS, which of you gentlemen is Mr. Clayton? ".

It was obvious who Mr. Clayton was, at that very moment when he realized it was him they were after he dropped his cards and jumped over the porch railings landing just a few feet away from Chris.

"You want me then come get me " the man said as he stepped up to Chris with his hands raised in fists.

Chris looked across at Pride and then back at the man before charging forward arms raised to defend himself. After a few minutes of scuffling Chris was sat astride the mans back cuffing him. Once he was cuffed Chris hauled him to his feet and pushed him towards the car. Pride followed behind and after Chris had bundled the man in the car he turned to Chris and looking him over told him to go see Loretta when they got back. He wasn't sure why until he licked his lip and tasted blood. When he got in the car he looked in the wing mirror to see he had a small cut on the side of his eye and a larger cut to his lip. Reaching in to the glove box he pulled out the first box and after getting out some dressings he set about trying to stop the bleeding.

When they arrived back at the office Pride got the suspect out the car and pulled him towards interrogation while Chris went the other way to see Loretta. He thought it was wise to get cleaned up first before going back in the office, he didn't want Merri to see his face cover d in blood.

"Hey Loretta and chance you can take at look at these for me " Chris called out when he entered autopsy.

Loretta turned in her chair expecting to find a file or some samples but was shocked when see turned to see blood on his face.

"Christopher what on earth happened, quick come sit down and we will get you sorted out " as Loretta stood up and rushed over to him.

Chris walked over and took a seat while Loretta got together all the things she would need before coming up to Chris and looking his face over.

"Your going to have a lovely black eye and a very fat lip tomorrow. Your eye needs a couple of stitches but you lip will be fine " she told him as she cleaned the cuts and put the stitches on his eye.

Getting off the chair he walked to the nearest thing he could find as a Mirror and had a look at his face.

"Hell, Merri is going to flip when she sees this " he said gently touching his eye.

Just as he spoke the door to autopsy flew open and Merri ran in shouting his name. Turning slowly round to face her he lifted his hands up just in time as she barreled in to him nearly sending them both flying backwards to the floor. Just managing to keep them both upright he backed in to the autopsy table.

"Will you be careful, you could have hurt yourself running in like that. You have to be more careful now " Chris told Merri as she eased back a little so she could see his face.

"Look at your face, it's a mess. How on earth am I going to cope if the first day you go out you come back like this. My nervous are going to be shot before the end " Merri told Chris as she kissed her finger tip and placed it to his eye.

"Would either of you like to tell me why on earth Meredith has to be more careful and why she wasn't out in the field. I thought you got the all clear to go back out yesterday "a very confused Loretta asked to 2 agents in front of her.

Chris wrapped his arm around Merri's waist and turned them both to face Loretta.

"Shorter version of very long story, the medication Merri was on after she was shot and afterwards played havoc with her contraceptive which we didn't know at the time. It turns out that we were not covered at and will soon " Chris started to tell Loretta but was cut short when Loretta came bounding across the room and wrapped them both up in hug

"Congratulations to you both, I am so happy for you. I bet that was a shock. When did you find out? You only got cleared by the doctor to go back to work yesterday " Loretta asked them both.

"I found at about 10 am this morning when the doctor called me back after yesterday. I told Chris when I got back in " Merri told a very happy Loretta

Just then Chris's phone beeped and he pulled it out his pocket. Looking at it he looked at Merri

"King wants us back up stairs, says he got something to show us " Chris told Merri as he went to let go of her waist and take her hand.

"Meredith I agree with Christopher, be more careful when you charge around. Christopher any problems with them come back and see me and congratulations again " Loretta said as she turned to go back to her desk.

Leaving Loretta and autopsy behind Chris and Merri walked back to the office to see Pride staring up at the plasma. Letting go of Chris's hand they walked up to stand beside Pride and look up at the plasma screen.

"Well it turns out that are friendly drinking, gambling and fighting suspect had a grudge with are dead marine and has confessed to killing him. Turns out they had a fight over a girl and he flipped his lid. It's a bitter sweet victory though as he had kidney and liver failure so he won't be around long enough to pay for his crime" Pride said with a little Venom in his last words.

"Let's get this paper work done and go home, anyone for coffee when I get mine " Pride asked the 2 agents as he in to the kitchen.

"Yes please but not for Merri, don't fancy her being sick everywhere again " Chris shouted through to the kitchen.

"You want tea instead Brody?" Pride asked as he stuck his head out the kitchen.

"Yes please Pride but only if it's not to much trouble " Merri said as she turned to the kitchen.

"Its no trouble since I'm in here all ready " Pride said as he disappeared back in to the kitchen.

Sitting at her desk Merri got back to the boring pile of files on her desks. Pride brought the drinks over and went back to his desk to get on with the work he had to finish. It was good to have something to work on other than cold cases but he wanted to go home as well.

2 hours later they were all finished and packing up to leave. Chris helped Merri put her coat on and they left the office telling Pride they would see him tomorrow. As they approached the car Chris opened the passenger door and Merri climbed in before he shut the door behind her and got in the driver side. Making sure she had her seat belt on he started the car and made his way home. Once they arrived home Chris got out the car and went round to help Merri out the car before locking the car and walking up to the house. Merri opened the front door and they went in the house locking the door behind them.

"Is it just me or has today been one of them long ass days that seemed to never end " Merri asked as she kicked her shoes off and went and plonked herself on the couch.

Chris came through and looked at Merri lying on the couch and he couldn't help but smile. She had laid length ways on the couch and had her arm up over her face. He could just make out her eyes were shut from where her arm was placed. He came over as quietly as he could and went down on his honkers right at the top of the couch next to her face. Leaning forward a little he brushed his lips ever so softly against her cheek which made her move her arm off her face and place it round his neck. Opening her eyes she turned her head to face him and he captured her lips in a long sweet kiss. Breaking apart he lifted his arm up and draped it over her stomach. Bringing his lips to hers again he slowly started to kiss her before flicking his tongue out and running it along her bottom lip.

Slowly he depended the kiss as his tongue trailed along Merri's lips and then as she parts her lips his tongue delved deep in to her mouth causing her to groan at the sensation. Merri brought her tongue out and licked along Chris's top lip making sure to avoid his bottom lip where the cut was. When they broke apart she bend forward and placed a couple of very light butterfly kisses over where his cut was making sure she wasn't putting to much pressure on it. Turning on to her side so she faced him Merri ran a finger over his cut eye and then lent up so she could place a kiss on it. The contact made Chris jump a little as it stung but he quickly recovered and went back to kissing Merri before he trailed his lips along her jaw and down her neck. Once he reached her ear with his lips he sucked on her ear and nipped at it with his teeth. Working his way back down he came back to her lips and then kissed his way down her collar-bone.

Finding her top in the way he slid his hand that was resting on her stomach up the front of the top bringing his other hand up to join it so he could lift her top over her head. Merri took her hand from Chris's neck long enough to drop her top to the floor. As soon as her top was off Chris repositioned himself on his knees so he had better balance before going back to kissing her collar-bone. He placed his hand back on her stomach and drew circles there while he started to kiss and lick his way done to her breasts. Once at her breasts he undid the clasp and gently pushed her on to her back so she was lying flat again. Slowly he licked, nipped, sucked and kissed her breasts making her moan and groan in pleasure and arch her back. As he worked on her breasts with his mouth his hand was not ideal. He had slowly slid his hand that was on her stomach down and had worked her zip and button open on her jeans. Opening the front of her jeans he slid his hand in and began to stroke the front of her panties and managing on a couple of occasions to catch her clit causing a sharp in take of breath when he did.

Slowly he worked his way down kissing and licking her torso and stomach till he was leave with her waist. Putting one hand on either side of her hips he got hold of her jeans and started to pull at the waist band. Taking the hint Merri lifted her hips so Chris could pull them down but he left her panties on. When the jeans joined the top on the floor Chris positioned himself so he was just past Merri's hips but not quite at her knees. Taking the leg closet to him Chris hooked it over his shoulder and leaned in towards Merri. The smell of her arousal was heaven and he couldn't wait to taste it. Using his hands he rubbed up and down the outside of her panties causing friction between her skin and the material which was making her wetter by the minute. Slotting his finger inside her panties he flicked her clit causing her to arch up towards his hand and moan his name. Taking it a step further he brought his other hand in and pulling back the panties a little more he could see how wet see was, the light shining of the sweet nectar that was her arousal. Liking his lips in anticipation he moved his hand to the top of her panties had pulled them down a little giving him better access. He then hooked 3 fingers in to her panties and slowly insert them in to her wet hot heat. Inserting one finger at a time he moved them in and out causing sweet friction between her tight walls.

As he removed his fingers he brought her leg back over to the couch and hooked his fingers in to the top of the panties and pulled them down. Putting Merri's leg back over his shoulder he had opened up her most intimate parts to his eyes, his fingers and most defiantly his tongue. He looked up at Merri as he slowly came down and saw her watching him. He stopped inches away from her aching center and blew a cool breeze across her hot skin causing her to jolt at the sensations it caused. Using his tongue he darted it out and flicked her clit and she bucked up against his mouth. Then he brought his lips to her clit and drew the throbbing bundle of nervous in to his mouth at the same time as sucking and nipping it with his teeth.

"Oh god Chris please that feels" was as far as Merri got as he drew back and brought a couple of fingers to slide in and out her heat.

He stopped pumping in and out with his fingers and bent right in burying his head between her thighs and using his fingers on either side her to part her lips and used his tongue to lick up and down her wet arousal filled folders.

"Don't stop Chris" was the start of another sentence that never got finished as he plunged his tongue deep in to her heat and rubbed her bundle of raw nervous with his fingers.

It only took seconds for Merri to buck up in to his mouth and wrap he fingers in his hair to hold him there. Using his tongue and fingers he pumped and licked her till he felt her arousal build to breaking point then just before he felt her let go he flicked her clit causing Merri to scream

"Oh god yes Chris, don't stop. I am so close please don't stop" as she pushed down on to his fingers.

All it took was a couple more flicks of her clit as he worked his finger in and out before her felt her tense and scream his name as her orgasm hit her. Keeping his fingers in place he felt her tighten round his fingers so he slowed moved them in and out so she rode out her orgasm. Moving back a little he looked back up to see her head flung back and her mouth open a little as she regained her breathing. If this was going to be his last day on earth he would spent it making love to this women just so he could look in her face when she came and the sated look as she looked at him through heavy eye lids.

Sitting back up he licked her juices from around his mouth and wiped the rest on his sleeve. Coming back to where her head was he smiled when he got there to see her eyes wide open and full of pleasure and mischief. Merri swung her legs of the couch and stood up reaching down for Chris to get him to stand with her which he did. Once they were both standing Merri reached round and pulled Chris to her capturing his lips before sliding her hands up the back of his t-shirt. Stepping back she looked him up and down then shook her head at him.

"You have to many clothes on, we need to get some of them off to even things up a little " as she looked down at her self standing there completely naked.

Stepping back to him she pulled his t-shirt up over his head as he did the zip and button on his jeans letting them slide down his legs before he kicked his shoes off and stepped out his jeans.

Coming to stand right in front of Merri again he looked at himself before he removed his boxers.

"Better now" he asked as he went to kiss Merri's face and neck.

"Much now lie down so I can pay homage to you body now I can touch it " and with that she spun them both round so the bag of Chris's legs hit the couch before she pushed him down to sit.

It was her turn now to kneel down in front of Chris and let her hands wonder his body. Feeling every piece of skin on his chest and shoulders as her lips and tongue started at his lips and then worked to his jaw and neck and shoulders. Kissing every inch or him till she came to his nipples she gave them both a small nip with her teeth before working her down with kiss till she came to the hair on his navel that forked down to his groin. Following the line of hair with her lips she was rewarded when his hips bucked up as her hand rubbed along the side of his hard shaft.

Bringing her body in line with his groin she sat up a little and looked in to the now dark blue lust filled eyes of Chris LaSalle. Seeing his eyes like that she nearly lost herself and climbed on top to ride out his pleasure and probably bring on more for herself but she kept working away with her fingers as she looked at him. Turning back to his now very hard and erected member she flicked her tongue across the top to lick away the pre-cum off the tip before she took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip as Chris brought his hand up to rest on the back of her head while the other hand gripped the couch cushion tightly.

Letting go the tip she licked her down the his daft then back up making sure to lick round the tip before licking down. As she licked her way up and down she brought her hand up to cup his ball sac and massage and squeeze it making his shaft twitch more. As she squeezed his balls she felt him tighten getting near to his release so she kept one hand on his balls while she brought the other to the base of his shaft at the same time as letting her mouth engulf his whole member working her mouth up and down while stroking him with her tongue.

"If you don't stop I will come " Chris ground out through gritted teeth as he clung on for as long as he could.

"Let go I got you "Merri mumbled as she squeezed the base of his shaft.

That was enough for him to buck his hips and come,pouring his hot sweet seed in to her mouth. Swallowing his hot seed she milked him for all he had before swirling her tongue round he tip before letting go and sitting back up with his hand still in her hair. Turning on to his side and moving back against the couch he patted the space beside him indicating for her to join him which she did. Pulling the throw off the back of the couch he used it cover them both up since they were both naked. Wrapping his arms round her he pulled her against him and they lay there waiting to find the strength to move. After a while Chris felt Merri grow heavy and her breathing grew slow as she started to fall asleep.

"Come on let's go to bed, can't have you sleeping on here anymore. Not good for you or me so up up up " he said to a very sleepy Merri who just mumbled and tried to snuggle deeper in to him.

Sitting up he looked down at her and instead of arguing he managed to get out from behind her and stand up. Tucking the throw round her he gathered her up in his arms and headed towards the stairs. As Merri felt herself being lifted in to the air she wrapped her arms round Chris's neck and held on as he carried her up the stairs. Walking in to the bedroom he lay her on the bed and somehow managed to pull the covers back and tuck her in all with her still sleeping. Standing up once she was tucked in he bent and placed a kiss for her forehead before coming round and climbing in behind her and spooning her before he let sleep claim him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- This chapter has been sitting around for a while but never got round to checking it over. I have to say I have just read over the rules on ratings and apologies for these first chapters and the next one as they do breach guidelines apparently which I was not aware of as I had read this sort of story on a fanfiction site before. Once the next chapter is posted I will tone the whole thing down but will edit the the first chapters AN to fit with this statement. Apologies to anyone who has been upset or offended by this story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Merri woke early that morning which was unusual for her. Looking at the clock it read 05:30 and it was just starting to get light so they had a couple of hours before they had to be up for work. Turning over she lay on her front and looked at Chris who was fast asleep on his back. One arm was up above his head and the other was down his side with the fingers out stretched. It looked like they had fallen asleep holding hands and separated during the night. Reaching across she ran her fingers over his fingers and his hand shut keeping her fingers in place. As she watched him sleep she was still amazed at the fact he was all hers. Since they started going out she had moments where she was still in shock that they were together and he wanted her. He could have anyone but he wanted her. Even after finding out about the baby he was still here, lying in bed next to her where he promised he would be. Thinking about the baby still didn't feel real yet, she had always said she would have children one day but she never thought about it much as her work was always first and foremost. Slowly taking her fingers out from his she climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Flicking the shower on she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. For a women her age she was in good shape due to her job, chasing suspects and trips to the gym had kept her slim. Her arms and legs were lean and muscled but not to well built. Her stomach was taught and muscled and she was proud of how good she looked. Looking at her naked stomach she rested her hand there pondering the small life growing there. She knew she would have a few months before she began to show but she wasn't sure how how long it would be.

Turning round she stepped in the shower and let the water cascade over her naked body. Taking the shower gel she squeezed some in to her hands and started to get washed. As she washed her face and neck she came down her chest and rubbed over her breasts. As her hands stroked over her nipples she let out a small noise at how sensitive they were. Getting more shower gel she bent over and started to wash her legs working her way up her thighs and then washing her backside before washing her most intimate parts. Her hands were soappy and they slid over her bundle of nervous and across her folds which were still a little swollen from there earlier joining. She let out a groan as her hand brushed against her skin setting her on edge. When had she been this sensitive to simply washing herself? Removing her hands she washed the soap off and turned to face the water coming out the showers head. The water fell down on her shoulders and chest and again as it hit her breast she let out a small sigh as yet again she got another jolt of pleasure. Well who would have thought you could be so turned on taking a shower. As the soap washed off her body she used her hands to wash the soap from in between her legs. Touching herself again she found how aroused she was becoming with the water running on her nipples and her hands touching her most sensible parts. Slowly rubbing her fingers back and forwards she dipped a finger tip in to her folds and was surprised how wet and turned on she was. She had never been able to pleasure herself this quickly ever.

Suddenly she stopped as she had a feeling she was being watched. Turning she was greeted with the sight of Chris standing in the doorway to the bathroom very naked and very hard. His hand was wrapped lightly around his straining erection and she watched him pump himself a couple more times before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door over. Stepping up to the shower he slowly opened the door and step in the shower to join her. Stepping back slightly she looked him up and down and seeing how hard he was she found every nerve in her body tingle with anticipation and pleasure. As Chris stepped forward he slide his hands up to her waist and then worked them up her body till he reached her breasts. Slowly he used just the tip of his fingers and flicked her nipples making them peak and strain to be touch more. Merri let out a groan as Chris flicked her nipples causing Chris to twitch.

"Wow, someone is very very turned on this morning aren't they " as he flicked her nipples and she moaned.

Stepping forward she kissed him soundly making him stop teasing her breasts and wrap his arms round her bringing this hands to rest on her firm ass. Squeezing her ass Chris began to kiss his way to her jaw and then down her neck stopping just before he licked her breast and sucked one into has mouth causing Merri to yelp in a cross between pain and pleasure. Chris let go and looked up in to her face to make sure she was ok after the noise she just made.

"There a little over sensitive today for some reason " as she took his hard throbbing member in her hand and started to pump it slowly.

Taking note to avoid her breasts her ran his hands over the rest of her body before he came to stop just above her pubic hair. Looking at her to make sure she wanted him to continue she lifted her leg and wrapped it round his hip. Smiling he slid his hand low and brushed from front to back make sure to dip a finger tip in to her very very wet heat.

"God Merri you wetter than a bath sponge on bath day " as he dipped his finger further in to her heart causing her to push herself down so his finger slide all the way in.

Drawing it back out he added another finger and slowly slid them both in causing her to buck and push against him. She had never ever been so turned on after just a few touches, if they didn't slow down she was going to come before they even got started. Chris pumped his fingers in to her a few more times before withdrawing them completely. He could feel how close she was so he backed her up against the shower wall and in one swift movement her lifted her slightly and buried himself in her warm wet heat. As he slid in Merri moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders for support. Slowly he started to move, pulling just about fully out before plunging all the way back in. His pace started to quicken as he felt her getting nearer to coming. His thrust became sharp and deep as he started to hit the spot deep in her that would soon have her clenching around him screaming his name. Sure enough after a few more deep thrusts she came hard and loud screaming his name as she did. Her walls tightening around him was all it took for him to lose what little self control he had and after a few more thrust he too came emptying himself deep inside her.

Merri feel forwards with her head on Chris shoulder and her leg dropped back to the shower as she had no strength to hold it up. Chris kept a tight grip on her waist as she gained control and was able to stand without support. As she stepped back he reached back and took the shower gel squeezing some into his hands. Looking at Merri he started to rub his hands together.

"I wash yours if you wash mine " Chris said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Merri laughed and turned herself so her back was facing Chris. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and down her ass giving it a little squeeze before going back up her back and on to her shoulders. As her back was washed he took her shoulders and turned her round so he could wash her front. Starting at her shoulders he worked his way down making sure he avoided her sensitive nipples. Brushing his fingers down the sides of her breasts he continued down her front washing as he went till his hands stopped on her stomach. He looked at were his hands were resting and then slowly looked up at her face. He looked back down at his hand and the skin under them,the look on his face was a cross between excitement and oar at what was resting under his hands. He still couldn't believe that his child was as in there, growing and developing. Slowly looking back up at Merri's face he stepped forward and lifting his hands to wash the soap off his hands he turned Merri so the soap washed off her front.

Merri picked the shower gel up and swapped places with Chris so she could wash his back. As she did she enjoyed the feel of his skin and the way his muscles played under her fingers. Turning she gave his chest and shoulder the same care making sure she flicked his nipples. When they were both washed and the soap had washed off Chris reached up and turned the showers off before opening the shower door and stepping out. Holding his hand out he helped Merri out and passed her a towel for her to get dry. Picking a towel up he quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel round his waist before he left Merri to get dry.

After getting ready Chris went down stairs and made a start on breakfast. Half an hour later Merri joined him at the kitchen table for breakfast. Sitting eating breakfast Merri couldn't help but have sort of contact with Chris. Her leg was resting against his under the table and she kept brushing his hand with hers as they sat eating. He was rather enjoying this new side to Merri. She was always on edge and her sex drive had trebled as well as her need to be close to him. He was sure this was some how pregnancy related so he would ride the wave while it lasted. He hadn't know many pregnant women so it was all new to him. He thought about asking Pride as he had been there with Linda so he might have some idea. As they finished their drink of tea Chris took her hand and rested their joined hands on the table. Once finished they cleared up and got their bags for work before walking to the front door.

At the front door Merri stepped in front off Chris to stop him opening the door as she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him to her. She locked her lips with his sucking and biting and exploring before she let go to come up for air. Chris stepped back a little before he smiled and laughed.

"If you do that again I swear I will strip you naked and take you right here right now and we will be very very late for work" he told Merri as he locked eyes with hers.

"Is that a threat of a promise " Merri challenged Chris as she stepped up to him.

"It's on,it's on like donkey kong " and with that he stepped right up to her challenge

"Come on work first fun later, no matter how much fun it would be "Merri told Chris as she stepped aside letting him get to the front door open.

Climbing in the car they drove to work wondering what the day had in store for them. What ever it was Merri wanted it to hurry up so she could go home. When she next saw the doctor she was going to ask if it was normal while pregnant to be in a constant state of arousal even if you had just had amazing sex. If it was normal then she could see them being late for work on a few occasions. As they pulled up at work she tried to put her work head on and ignore the slow vibes running through her body.

"Mornin all, how's that eye of yours today Christopher " Pride asked the 2 agents as they walked through the door.

"Its fine thanks king, least I haven't got a shiner to go with it " Chris told his boss.

"That's good, come on then let's get all thes files sorted and put away " Dwayne told the 2 agents as he sat at his desk and switched his computer on.

Going over paper work and general tidying files up had to be the most boring job on the planet. After a couple of hours all 3 agents were sat so bored they were all in some sort of comatosed state.

"Come on coffee break " Pride said as he stood from his desk then added " and tea " as he looked at Brody who looked like she was going to be sick at the thought.

Brody stood and headed to the restroom while Chris followed Pride into the kitchen.

Checking the coast was clear before he spoke he went and stood opposite Pride and asked,

"King can I ask you something, it's kind of personal ".

"Sure Christopher what's on your mind" Pride said passing him his coffee.

"Well, it's just the past couple of days Brody has been well a bit to hands on. Oh sod it she like a rabbit in heat to put it lightly and she's very sensitive in certain places " Chris told his boss and friend.

"Was just wondering if this is well normal for her being the way she is. I haven't done this before so have no idea what to expect " he said turning a little red around the ears at not only asking but sharing this information with his boss.

"Well it's different every time so I've been told but what you're saying sounds about right. Linda went through that phase at the start but by the end I was on the couch. Enjoy it while it lasts because it may not last " Pride told his friend just as Merri entered the room.

The 2 men ended the chat and went to talking about something random just as Merri's phone rang. Taking it out her pocket she answered it and walked to the back of the room. After a few minutes she came back putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Pride can I get Friday morning off please, that was the hospital they have a slot for an early scan Friday morning " Merri said looking at her boss.

"Sure, if we got no cases then you can both go but can't promise anything yet " Pride told the 2 people standing in front of him.

He saw the way Chris looked when Brody asked for time off for her but never mentioned him. He knew that would brought up later when they were at home as he could tell Chris was a little hurt to not be included. He hoped they could make this work as he needed them both not just as colleagues but as friends. They were the perfect team both professional and personally and he needed it to stay that way.

As the finished their drinks they went back to work and had made good headway with the paperwork when Chris stood at 15:00 and said it was time for food. Disappearing into the kitchen he was soon joined by Pride and a few minutes later Merri. As the sat eating they talked and crack jokes and the general conversation was light and comfortable. After they finished lunch Pride told them to finish the file they were doing and they could go. So they all returned to their desks and quickly finished the file they were working on.

Leaving the office they said their goodbyes and went there different ways home. Merri said she would go home and sort a few things out and come over to Chris's for dinner. Chris dropped her at her house and went home driving slowly as his mind went over the conversation Merri had with Pride earlier that day. He was not sure if she meant it the way it came across it if she even realised it but it had to stung when she didn't tell him first and when she asked for time off she just asked for herself. That was his child as well and he would not be shut out she would not let her. Arriving home he decided to make dinner and leave it to simmer while he had a chill out watching TV. Getting changed into sweat pants he took his t-shirt off and walked around in just his pants. After setting dinner to cook he went in to the lounge and switching the t.v on he sprawled out on the couch and flipped through till he found a game to watch. Lying back he settled in and let his mind wander thinking about what he should say to Mary when she got here.

Merri got home and watched as Chris drove away. He had been kind of off with her most of the day and she wasn't sure why. As she made a cup of tea she thought back over the day and to when she noticed a change in Chris. It all started when she got the call from the hospital and she asked Pride for time off to the appointment. She was at a loss as to what she had done wrong but she would find out when she went over later. Going up stairs she went to find some clothes to lay around in before she went to Chris's. Opening her wardrobe she flicked through her clothes and pulled out a pair of sweats and a top. Chucking them on the bed she went to shut the wardrobe door when she caught site of a dress hanging at the back. Reaching in she took it out and with a devilish look on her face she threw it on the bed as well. Going over to her dresser she got a few bits together and then went to the chest of drawers for underwear. Skipping the top draw she went for the draw she knew had her sexy underwear in. Looking through the draw she found a dark blue thong and matching strapless bra that would go perfect with the dress. Putting them on the bed with the dress she changed in to her sweat pants and top and went down stairs to make a cup of tea.

Sitting on the couch she drank her tea picturing all the fun she could have with Chris when she went over wearing her dress. The only problem with imagining what she could do had set her on edge again and she soon felt a throb between her legs and a knot in her stomach. Lying back on the couch she let her mind drift to the last few days of love making and how it never seemed to satisfy her. She felt like an hormonal teenage again with her first boyfriend, trying anything and everything with each other. As her thought wandered back to sex with Chris she couldn't help but slot her hand in to her sweat pants and rub her fingers over her very damp panties. The friction her fingers and the material made only added to the throbbing she felt. Moving slightly she slotted her fingers under the material and slide them over her wet folds and back up to her bundle of raw nervous spreading her juices over her sensitive skin. As she moved her fingers more she felt herself building up so dipping her fingers between her wet folds she dipped her fingers inside and started to set a steady rhythm pumping in and out. Bringing her other hand in to her panties she knew as soon her other joined she would not last long so with fingers pumping in out she used her other hand to rub her finger over her clit and tweak it causing her to let out a strangled scream as came hard round her fingers. Slowly coming down from her high she lay still with her fingers still between her legs.

As she felt herself relax she removed her hands from her sweats and stood to go up stairs and get a shower before getting ready to go over Chris's house. Once she was showered she went in to the bedroom wearing just a towel and sat on the bed. Removing the towel she dried off before picking up the thong and putting it on. Standing she put her bra on and looked at herself in the dresser mirror. Wondering how long she had left before what she was wearing just wouldn't work anymore she picked the dress up and stepped in to it doing the zip up. Smoothing the dress out over her stomach and hips she checked to make sure it looked ok before sitting at the dresser and applying a small amount of make up. Putting her black heels on she slowly made her way downstairs. It felt good to dress up for a change and make the effort to look good instead of just getting ready for work. Coming in to the kitchen she checked the time and picking up her keys and phone she made her way out the door and to the car. Driving over to Chris's she wondered what he had been doing when she was away.

Pulling up behind Chris's car she got out and walked up to the front door,taking her keys out as she went. As she opened the door a delicious smell hit her nostrils and she licked her lips, Dinner definitely smelt good. Walking in to the kitchen she put her phone and keys on the counter and switched the kettle on to make tea when she heard a sound behind her. Turning round she saw Chris standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his eyes wide looking her up and down.

"Looking good there, who's the lucky guy that gets to see you in that get up tonight? " Chris asked only half joking.

Merri walked up to him and hearing the way he spoke she stood right in front of him.

"Let's sit down and get this elephant out the room before we have dinner. Then we can enjoy our evening" Merri said as she took Chris by the hand and lead him to the table.

Sitting at the table across from Chris she looked at him waiting for him to tell her what was wrong.

"Today when the hospital rang you didn't even tell me first you just asked for time off for you and never even thought about me wanting to be there or go with you. It kind of sucks to not be included in our baby's life " Chris said not making eye contact as he spoke.

"Christ Chris I never even thought about it to be honest. I came off the phone and the only thought was getting time off to go and make sure that I hadn't done any harm when I tackled that suspects the other day. I am sorry I didn't tell you first, I would never excluded you from our child's life no matter what happens between us. In future I will make sure I speak to you first but this is all new to me. We have to work through this together Chris and allow time to get used to the idea of thinking about both of us. Like pride said if we can be off we will be but it may not always be practical. We can do this together if we want to but it won't be easy, please bear with me if I screw up and I hurt you, I would never do it on purpose. I love you Chris so please can we move forward and put this behind us " reaching across the table to take his hand as she finished speaking.

Taking her hand as she reached for him across the table he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Standing from the table but not letting go of her hand he stood and gently pulling her to standing he brought her into his arms and held her flush against his chest.

"I am sorry for doubting you princess but like you have said this is all new to me too. I need to learn to follow your lead not just at work but at home as well " and with that he bent and kissed her slowly sucking on her bottom lip as she deepens the kiss.

They stood still for a moment then Chris ran his hand up and down her back.

"So you never answered who the lucky guy is who gets to either get in this dress or take it off " Chris said as he let his hand drop down to her ass and gave it a little squeeze.

"Last time I checked there was only one person who would ever be taking my dress off again and there is already 2 people in the dress so enjoy it while you can" slotting her arms round the back of Chris's neck and stroking the short hair there.

"Come on let's have dinner and we will see about having a good look at this dress and whats underneath it " smiling as Chris let go of Merri and walked over to the stove to check on dinner.

Once dinner was eaten Merri stood and helped Chris clear away the dishes. She swore the dress had shrunk since she put it on as it was a little tighter after dinner. Maybe that was the 2 helpings of dinner she had but she wasn't sure. Once the dishes were washed dried and put away Chris lead Merri into the lounge and shut the drapes. Merri followed behind and went to sit down before Chris took her hand and put on a slow play list on his iPod. Offering his hand Merri took it and he took up a dance position where they were at arms distance. As they started to dance they did manage the first couple of dances at the right distance but as they kept dancing Chris slowly drew nearer to her as he couldn't help run his hands up and down Merri's back the feeling the dress under his fingers . After a few more dances they were both caught up in the slow dance they were doing round the room. Merri had her head resting on Chris's shoulder as her arms and hands went round Chris back with her fingers locked at his neck. Chris had one hand on the small of Merri's back while the other hand had drifted its way down to her ass.

"Do you want to take your hand off my ass please before I do something that will have nothing to do with dancing" Merri told Chris as she kissed his neck then worked up to his ear before coming back to nibble his neck.

Chris laughed and moved his hand a little but didn't remove it from her ass but give it a squeeze instead. Running his hand up Merri's dress to the top of the zip he slowly pulled it down trailing his fingers down her back causing a wave of fire that shot through Merri to between her legs. With the dress being strapless once the zip was open the dress slid down and pooled at Merri's feet. Pulling back a little Chris took Merri's hand and she stepped out the dress. Standing in just her black heels and underwear Chris couldn't help himself from giving an approving whistle and licking his lips. He would never get tired at looking at Merri's amazing body. Bring her back to him he started to trail kisses across her lips,across her cheek to her ear. From there he worked down her neck to nip at the sensitive spot he knew would make her moan. Sure enough as he bite down she gave low growl and a moan and thrust forward as he let go and went back to trailing kisses down to her shoulder.

Merri reached over and placed kisses on Chris's neck as he kissed his way from her face to her ear then neck. When he nipped at the spot on her neck she couldn't help moan and ground her hips into his. Feeling his erection through his jeans she slotted a hand between them and brush up and down on the front of his jeans Causing him to buck forward and groan. Once he had kissed his way to her breasts Chris ran his hands over the material covering them and looked up at her waiting for the response. When. She didn't move back he started to rub her breast through the material causing her nipple to harden and peak. With his other hand he came up her back and undid the clasp of bra. Letting her breasts fall forward as the bra fell to the floor he quickly bent and latch his mouth round while his hand worked the other Breast. After a few mom was she pushed Chris back with a small sharp intake of breath. Looking at her to make sure she was ok he kissed his way back up to her lips and captured her lips in a long hungry deep kiss which last till they both needed air. As he kissed her his hand made a slow path down her naked back till it reach her panties where he slotted his in in and started to massage her bare ass.

Between the kissing and the way he worked her breast to near painful levels of pleasure she knew she was very aroused. As she moved her hand up and down causing friction with his straining length she moved her hand and started to work getting his jeans off. As they pooled at his feet she made quick work of sliding his boxers to join them. Taking his shoes off he stepped out of his clothes and thrust forward causing his erection to bump her soft mound of dark curls which in turn cause her to buck forward which slide his length further between her legs. Slowly turning them both Chris walked Merri backwards a step at a time never breaking the contact they had between them. As they got to the back of the couch Chris brought his hands out her panties and pushed them down her legs. Putting one hand back on her ass he brought the other one round the front in between them and using his knee he nudged her legs open a little wider as he slid his fingers in her pubic hair and worked his way down till he felt her grind into his hand as he cupped her gently at the same time as sliding a finger in her slick folds.

By the feel of how she clamped down on his finger and how wet she was he knew he could have her screaming his name in seconds. Adding another finger he felt her tense at the added contact and he brought his fi fevers in and out a few more times before removing them which made her grain in protest which quickly change to a groan of pleasure as he used his finger to flick and massage her clit causing her to grip his shoulders with her hands for support.

"Come for me baby, let me hear me come princess " and with that he flicked her clit one last time and she growled his name as she came coating his hand in her juices.

Keeping his hand in place till she came down a little from her high he turned her round so she had her back to him. Gently he guided her till she had her hands resting on the back of the couch and she bent at the waist. Looking at the view he had of Merri bent over leaning on the couch he knew he wouldn't last long once he was buried deep inside her. Stepping right up behind her he slotted his very hard length between her legs and rubbed it along her folds before dipping the tip just inside her. They both let a sigh escape their lips at the small amount of contact between them. Slowly he slid in to her from behind using his hands on her hips for support. As he finally buried himself all the way he stayed still enjoying the feel of her walls contacting round him. Slowly he started to move in long deep thrusts which quickened as he felt his own climax building. He could feel Merri building again so as he thrusts grew short and faster he reached round with one hand keeping the other on her hips and tweaked her clit causing her to push back giving him a new angle as he pumped in to her. His thirst were become erratic as he tried to hold out till she came so working her clit more her felt her orgasim hit her as her walls clamped down on his member and it only took a couple more thrusts before he came spilling deep within her.

Staying that way till they both caught their breath Chris moved a little and he slipped out of her which made Merri come to a standing position. She turned and faced him before leaning in to him and kissing him. Bring his arm up round her back he walked them both over to the door and after switching the light off he made sure the front door was locked before they both walked up the stairs to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- As stated in previous the chapter this will be the last chapter which apparently goes against publishing listing. I had these chapters saved so didn't want to change them. I have tweaked it a little but not much. From the next chapter I will tone down the story so it fits with guidelines. **

* * *

Chapter 5.

As the sun came through the bedroom window that morning it's early raise fell upon the sleeping couple. They were both still sleeping wrapped up in each arms with the sheets kicked back revealing they with both completely naked. As the alarm clock started to beep the 2 sleeping people started to rouse from their deep sleep. Even as they woke they stayed touching each other as the stretched out. Once awake they turned back to each other and cuddled back together enjoying the warmth of each other's body and the closeness they shared. Neither wanted to get up but they both knew they had to.

"Only 2 more days and we can spend the weekend in here if you want to" Chris told Merri as he kissed the top of her head.

"Is that a promise cause at this moment in time I really don't want to get up" Merri said as she tried to pulled the blankets up over her head and snuggle deeper into Chris's arm's.

"Yes it's a promise but now it's work time, you can have 15 minutes more while I shower then you got to get up okay " as Chris climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Merri lay still for a few minutes and then decided the bed was not as comfortable when you were on your own so she got up and stretched. Getting her clothes out ready for the day she sat back on the edge of the bed and waited for Chris to finish in the shower. She was tempted to go join him but they needed to get ready for work so she decided against that idea. After yesterday's joint shower she knew it would be very pleasurable but would take twice as long.

Finally Chris appeared with just a towel round his waist and it took a great deal of restraint to not go over and flick her tongue over the water droplets that were running down his chest. Who was she kidding she had no restraint when it came to his body or her own these past couple of weeks. Standing up she walked towards Chris still wearing nothing but a Devilish grin on her face. Coming to stand in front of him she ran her hand up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. Stepping in close she ran her tongue over a water droplet that was working its way down Chris's chest. Feeling Merri's lips and tongue on his chest Chris couldn't help let out an approving groan.

Holding her by the hips he walked her backwards to the bed as she trailed kissed all over his chest. This was not going to be a show of love and deep emotional feelings. This was going to a quick to session to shift her tension till they had time to spend worshiping each others bodies. On reaching the bed Merri slotted her finger in Chris's towel and it fell to the floor as his hard member sprang up seeking attention. Easing Merri to the bed Chris bent forward and captured her lips with his but the kiss was far from soft and gently. His tongue flicking her lips seeking entrance before he bit down on her bottom lip. His hand going in between her legs to make sure she was ready for him to slide home. Using his fingers to spread her ambient juices along her folds he lowered himself to her entrance before he locked eyes with her. As he slid in to her in one swift motion Merri lifted her legs and wrapped them round his ass giving him deeper penetration and her more room to thrust up to meet him. Keeping eye contact he set a pace that wasn't slow but it wasn't fast either. They could both feel the other building up to an orgasim so they both quickened the pace thrusting. As their bodies bumped together at the angle they were at it cause sweet friction for Merri's and she came, clamping down on Chris which sent him over as well.

Chris braced himself on his arms as he caught his breath while Merri lay under him her eyes still shut and her breathing ragged. Before he collapsed on top of her he quickly rolled to his side rolling her with him. Lying still they waited till they could breath again before moving to get back up off the bed. Chris stood looking down at Merri and smiled a wicked grin.

"You can tell King why we are late when we finally get to work. Come on go get your shower or we will not get there till lunch time" Chris smirked as he reached for his towel off the floor and rubbed himself over before getting ready.

Going downstairs Chris made coffee and tea before grabbing some bread and making a couple of slices of toast each. Merri came down and Chris passed her the slices of toast and tea as he started to eat his own. Quickly finishing his toast and drinking his coffee he saw Merri looking at her toast like it was going to jump up off the plate and bite her.

"Eat now it won't bite you, we are going to be late enough as it is" as he came to stand behind her on his way upstairs to brush his teeth.

"I swear if I eat it it will bite me and then make me throw up" as she pushed the plate away.

"Well drink your tea and we can pick you something up when we get there" Chris said as he left the room.

When he came back down he found Merri had finished her tea and was sitting at the table quietly. Walking over to her he could see the struggle she was having in keeping her stomach under control so sat and waited a few minutes to see how she was. He really did not want to get in the car and get to the bottom of the street before she threw up in the car. Slowly he could see her colour return as she won the battle with her stomach. When she felt ready she stood up and walked towards the door slowly making sure she had picked her phone and keys up before dropping them in her bag at the door and picking it up. Chris watched her just to make sure she was okay as they left the house and got in the car. Pulling out the drive he opened the windows so there was a breeze going through the car and he made sure he drove slower than normal just to keep his car clean.

Pulling in to the car park an hour and half late they got out the car and walked in to find Pride sitting looking at his computer. He looked up when they came in and looking between the 2 off them he saw the look on Chris's face and they nodded at each other in a way that spoke of the conversation they had when Merri was not in the room.

"Sorry we are late King, we got a little delayed and then had to wait in case someone was sick" Chris told their boss as they walked to their desks to sit down.

"No problem Christopher, we just got paper work again. As long as you're both okay" Pride said as he returned his attention back to his computer.

Sitting down and switching his computer on Chris chanced a look at Merri who was sitting down now with her head in her hands. She still seemed to be having a battle with her stomach so he keeped quite and made a mental note to keep a check on her. Once his computer was up and running he pulled out the files he had been working on the day before and set about getting them in order.

Merri sat at her desk when she got in and was still not 100% sure she was not going to throw up so kept her mouth shut as she took in deep breaths to try to calm her stomach. Resting her head in her hands she waited till the urge had past and sat up getting the files off the pile she had and going over them to see what needed doing. Every once in a while she got a wave of sickness pass her and she had to take a deep breath till it past. She knew she should eat something but every time she thought about food she felt really sick so decided to wait and see what happened. Turning her attention back to the files she went about finishing the reports and filing them away.

Chris sat watching her from his desk to see how she was doing. Every once in a while he saw her close her eyes and take deep breaths. He presumed it was to control the urge to be sick so never got up but he did wonder what she could possibly be sick with as she missed breakfast. Thinking of food made him hungry so getting up he went in the kitchen to make himself one of his all time favourites, a peanut butter sandwich. When he made it he set it on the table and went to make a cup of tea and 2 cups of coffee. When they were done he took a bite of his sandwich before going to give Pride his coffee and Merri her tea. Pride thanked him for his coffee and disappearing he left Chris to take Merri her tea.

Putting the tea on Merri's desk he sat on the edge and watched her till she put her pen down and looked up.

"Hey how you feeling now? Thought some tea might help" as he reached across and ran his fingers down her cheek.

Standing up she stretched out and stood in front of Chris who was still sitting on her desk.

"I'm okay I think. I am hungry but all food makes me feel sick and that's just thinking about it" she told him as she leaned into him as he placed his arms round her waist.

Gently he placed a kiss on her lips and she returned the kiss running her tongue all his lips. It was then she tasted a hint of peanut from his lips, at first she thought she was going to be sick as she quickly pulled back but then she leant back in and kissed him again. Licking his bottom lip she moved her tongue so she could push his lips apart and seek entrance to his mouth. Chris was surprised at how bold she was as they were at works and they did keep their distance but not now. Parting his lips he let Merri slide his tongue into his mouth and duel with his for a moment before breaking the kiss.

Pulling back he looked at Merr who was licking her lips. He was slightly puzzled at what she was doing.

"What you just had to eat Chris?" Merri asked Chris as she stepped away from him and started to walk to the kitchen.

"My sandwich is on the table, it's peanut butter why? You don't like peanut butter" he told her as he came up behind her in the kitchen.

Merri spied the sandwich on the table and walked over sitting down next to it. Picking the sandwich up she had a smell of it before taking a bite. Chris just stood there watching her eat his sandwich.

"That's my sandwich you're eating there and why are you eating it when you hate peanut butter more than anything else in the world " Chris asked as he went to make more sandwiches.

"Well I have to say at this very moment in time this is the best thing I have ate in days. Is there anymore over there please" and she gave Chris that look that he couldn't say no to so he passed her the new ones he had just made and set about making more.

4 sandwiches later Merri sat back in her chair looking happy and content. He had never seen her eat 1 peanut sandwich never mind 4 but she had finally eaten something so he was happy.

"We need to get more peanut butter on the way home, them sandwiches were amazing. I take it both my stomach and AJ like peanut butter sandwiches by the fact I don't feel sick anymore" Merri smiled at Chris.

"AJ? When and how did that one stick, poor baby. We need to think of something better than that for it" Chris said looking slightly amused that their unborn child all ready and a nick name.

Merri just laughed as she stood from the table and walked up to stand beside Chris at the bench. Kissing him on the cheek she thanked him for the sandwiches and went back to her desk to drink her tea and get on with her work. Chris stood laughing as he drank his coffee and finished his sandwiches. This pregnancy was going to be the death of him, what with her overactive sex drive and the fact she either wanted to be sick or she wanted to eat something she really hated he would never understand. When he was finished he went back to his desk and chanced a quick glance over at her. She was sat at her desk with her cup of tea in her hand looking off into the distance leaning back in her chair. It was then he saw she had her hand resting on her abdomen and her fingers were making small circles. The smile that crept up on his face was enough to light the room. He knew she had no idea what she doing but he loved the fact that even now this early on she was very aware of the precious cargo she carried and was being protective of it. Turning back to his work he set about finishing as much as he could while saying a little pray for no cases in the morning so he could go with Merri to the hospital and see their child for the first time.

Chris swore blind that this day was going backwards and tomorrow would never come. They had spend the afternoon going over the same old stuff and more cold cases. He sat hoping they would not find a lead on any of them cause that meant work tomorrow so to be honest he was only half reading what was in front of him. When Pride stood up from his desk and said they were done he nearly jump for joy at the thought of getting out of there. Looking across at Merri she looked as bored as he felt and even she seemed eager to get out of there. Grabbing his stuff together he shut his computer down and came to stand at Merri's desk waiting for her to finish up.

When she finally stood from her desk he quickly linked her arm and practically dragged her out the room and into the car. On the way home they picked up a takeaway which he let Merri choses just in case he bought something and she didn't like or want it. As they pulled up at home they got out the car and walked hand in hand up the path and into the house. Sitting eating dinner Chris noticed that as the evening wore on Merri grew quieter and quieter. She seemed to be lost in deep thought and hardly spoke. Once they finished eating they cleared up and for a change since it was a warm evening they took their drinks and went and sat out back enjoying the evening sunshine. As the sun started to set the air grew cool so they picked up the empty cups and came back in side.

Standing in the kitchen Chris took hold of Merri's hand and pulled her to stand in front of him.

"Spit it out, what's wrong? Your have been quiet since we got back" Chris asked with his hands resting on Merri's waist.

Merri leaned forward and placed her head on Chris's shoulder. Since she still had her boots on it was easy being the same height. Chris brought his arms round her back and held her waiting for an answer.

"Actually don't answer that as I already know. We will know one way or another tomorrow what's what, until then there is no point worrying. We can't change anything so let's go to bed and see what happens tomorrow. I will be with you as long as we are still case free so we will face it together okay" Chris said knowing his words were easier said than done.

Merri stepped back and looked at Chris knowing he was right but that didn't stop the emotional turmoil she was in. Following Chris out the kitchen she watched as he locked up then followed him upstairs. Getting change for bed she made a mental note that if they came out of tomorrow unscathed she would make sure she took better care of herself and her child. Even though this pregnancy had knocked her for six she knew that she wanted the baby and so did Chris. Climbing in to bed she felt the bed dip as Chris slid in beside her. Turning so her back faced him he quickly gathered her in his arms and held her tight, knowing she need his support. Instinctively Chris rested his hand over her abdomen and then Merri placed her hand over his locking their fingers together. At that moment in time they both hoped tomorrow would ease their worries and they would see for the first time their unborn child.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- let's see how this pans out toned down a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Chris woke around 05:00 on Friday morning and instinctively reached across for Merri. Finding the bed empty and cold he looked round the room but she wasn't there. Climbing out of bed he grabbed a t-shirt for the chair and pulled it on walking out the room on his search for Merri. Checking up stairs he made his way downstairs listening for any signs of movement. Hearing nothing he went to the kitchen and started to make coffee before he went and checked the lounge. Scanning the lounge he was surprised to see Merri sat in the chair at the window looking out across the street staring at God only knows what.

As he stepped up beside her he saw she had put on one of his hoodies and was currently sat with her legs tucked up under the front of it hunched over hugging her legs. Looking at her face he could see the dark circles under her eyes and the haunted look on her face from lack of sleep. Reaching his hand out he placed it on her shoulder and spoke softly.

"How long you been sitting here? Did you get any sleep at all last night?" As he spoke Merri looked up at him and a tear slid down her face.

Kneeling down in front of the chair he gathered her in his arms and held her as she started to sob.

"What's happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Why didn't you wake me?" Chris rushed the whole thing out trying to work out what was wrong.

Waiting a few seconds he used his hand to bring Merri's face out of his chest so he could see her.

"Chris I'm scared" was all she could say before she started to sob again.

"That's make 2 of us" Chris stated as he continued to hold Merri's as she cried.

"Let's get some tea and see if you can eat something before your appointment" as he stepped back and waited for her to untuck her legs from his hoodie and stand up.

Leading her to the kitchen he sat her at the table and went to make tea and finish making his coffee. Once they were done he brought them over to the table and then set about making breakfast. He cooked bacon and eggs and made some toast and set the whole lot on one plate in the middle on the table. As soon as Merri saw the food she bolted for the sink and just made it before she was sick. Chris was right up with her standing rubbing her back as she continued to be sick. Taking a few deep breaths in between heaving Merri was slowly able to step back from the sink to find Chris standing with a glass of water. Taking the glass of water she took a few sips and waited just in case.

"You done? Give me a minute and I will shift breakfast so you can sit back down" and he moved over to the table and put his breakfast on the bench.

Merri watched as he moved the plate and went and sat back down at the table. Picking her tea up she started to drink it as Chris went to the bench and started to eat his breakfast. Merri got up with her tea and told Chris she was away to get ready as it was now 07:30 so they could leave for work and pass some time away. Chris nodded and went back to finishing his breakfast.

Once he was finished he cleared the plate away and was about to go and get ready when he remembered the peanut butter. Getting the bread and peanut butter he set about making a handful of sandwiches and set them on the table. What she didn't eat now he could wrap up and take with them. Going up stairs he found Merri standing in the bathroom finishing getting ready so he went and got his clothes out then as Merri finished in the bathroom Chris went and had a shower.

When he was ready he came down stairs to find coffee on the table and Merri sitting eating her peanut butter sandwiches with a cup of tea.

"Thanks for these, how did you know I would eat them?" Merri asked as she ate took another bite of her sandwich.

"After the way you ate mine yesterday call it a guess" Chris laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How did you manage to make coffee? The smell normally makes you sick" Chris asked placing his cup back on the table.

"It doesn't smell to bad today" Merri's told Chris as she finished the sandwich she was eating leaving 2 on the plate.

Chris finished his coffee and stood to put this plate in the sink picking up Merri's plate with the sandwiches on.

"I'll wrap these up for later" as Chris placed the sandwiches in a food bag.

Looking at the time he saw it was a little after 08:00 so looking at Merri he grabbed the sandwiches and his car keys before coming to stand at the table.

"Let's get to work and hope for no dead bodies till at least dinner time or even better Monday so we get our weekend off" as he reached for Merri's hand.

Leaving the house they got in the car and Chris drove to work watching Merri out the corner of his eye. He hoped to God this scan would ease Merri's worry about any damaged she may have done chasing that suspect and they would find out how far along she was. When they arrived at work it was 08:30 so they didn't have long to wait till the appointment at 10:00. As usual Pride was sat in the kitchen eating breakfast and drinking coffee since he now lived here since he split with Linda.

"Morning you 2, let's pray for a quiet morning for you both" as Pride took a drink of his coffee.

They both went and sat at their desks and sat doing anything they could think of to pass the time away till 09:45. Clock watching was driving them mad and Pride as well. Finally at 09:30 Pride stood and told the pair of them to go as they were driving him mad sitting watching the clock. As they went to leave he shook Chris's hand and wished them both luck as they left with Merri out the door sitting in the car before Chris had his jacket on.

The drive to the hospital was long and silent, neither knew what to say to break the silence so they stayed quiet. Arriving at the hospital they parked the car and got out. As Chris came to stand beside Merri he saw her hands were shaking so taking her hand in his he squeezed gently and started to walk towards the hospital. Once inside they found out where they need to go and followed the signs till the arrived at the ultrasound department.

Merri was now visible shaking now so Chris put his arm round her waist and held her to his side as they went to the desk and booked in. They were told to take a seat and wait for Merri's name to be called when it was her turn. Taking a seat Merri sat silent and stared out into space trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. Chris turned to her and squeezed her hand before he nudged her till she looked at him.

"It's going to be okay, we will do this together I promise. No matter what happens know that I am here and I love you Merri" Chris whispered so others sitting couldn't hear what he said.

Merri gave him a slight smile but he could tell she didn't mean it. Going back to sitting in silence they waited for her name to be called. After sitting for 20 minutes a nurse came over and called Merri's name and they both stood up. Merri had a vice like grip on Chris's hand as they followed the nurse in to the scan room and sat down.

The nurse checked Merri's details against what she had on the system and confirmed she was here for a dating scan. Merri just nodded her head and agree with the nurse to scared to speak.

The nurse nodded to the bed asked Merrito climb on and pull her top up to expose her lower abdomen. Merri climbed up and lay down pulling her top up and lowering her jeans to reveal her abdomen. Chris stayed by her side the whole time and as soon as she was settled on the bed he took her hand in his and waited.

The nurse picked up the ultrasound gel and warned Merri it may be a little cold as she applied some to Merri's abdomen. Merri nodded and looked at Chris as he gel was applied. The nurse then pick up the wand and placed it gently on Merri's abdomen before she pressed slotted harder and started to move it around a little. Neither Chris nor Merri could bring themselves to look at the screen above them till the nurse spoke.

"Well there's baby number one and just above that is baby 2" the nurse said and both Merri and Chris looked up with their mouths hanging opening.

"Twins" Merri whispered as she looked at the nurse.

The nurse started to laugh and said that was normally the word used when there was 2 babies.

Both Merri and Chris looked back at the screen above them and sure enough there was definitely the shape of 2 tiny babies on the screen. Merri felt the tears sting her eyes but couldn't stop them from falling. Chris saw the tears fall and squeezing her hand gently he nodded up at the screen.

"Twins, we're having twins" he said with that silly smile on his face making him dimples come out in full force.

Merri turned back to the nurse and watched as she did a few measurements on the screen and typed them up before looking at Merri.

"Well going on their size and development I would say you're around 11 weeks and before you ask they're both doing just fine".

At these words Merri dissolved in tears and the nurse passed her a hanky. Chris stood up and came to stand above her and looked down at her. He cupped her face with his hands and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. Leaning a little so he was level with her ear he spoke.

"See their just fine and doing grand in there. Everything's going to be okay just like I said" and he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

All Merri could do was nod her head as she looked back up at the screen and saw her babies up there looking back at her. Chris followed her gaze and just stood staring at the screen. There was Merri and his babies looking just fine. He wanted to shout from the roof tops as he was happy. The nurse finished with the scan and passed Merri some paper towels to wipe the extra gel of her abdomen before telling her she was free to go once her notes were printed off. Taking the towels she wiped across her abdomen but still looked up at the screen where an image of the twins was still froze on the screen.

Sitting up she passed the wet gel covered towels to Chris who chucked them in the bin before offering Merri his hand to help her down. Climbing down Merri pulled her top down and her jeans back up covering herself back up and then sat beside Chris taking his hand and waited for the nurse to print her notes. The nurse passed Merri her notes and told her the scan pictures where inside before getting up and opening the door for them to leave.

They got up and thanked the nurse before exiting the room and heading to the exit to leave the hospital and share their news with their family and friends. Once they got in the car Merri opened her notes and there sat on the top was 3 small black and white grainy pictures of her babies. Taking them out she held them up and ran her fingers over the tiny images of the twins. Running her fingers from head to toe of each baby she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear knowing they were both fine and her accident had done no harm to them.

Chris watched as Merri held the pictures in her hand and his big tough exterior cracked a little as he felt a few tears fall from his eyes. Quickly trying to wipe them away before Merri saw he realised he was too late as Merri reached over and squeezed his leg as she passed him the pictures. Taking the pictures he did just as Merri had done and ran his fingers over the tiny image of each baby marvelling at the fact that he helped make them and they were now sitting tucked safe and secure deep in Merri's abdomen.

"Thank you Merri" Chris said as he placed his hand over Merri's on his leg.

"For what" Merri asked as she reached across for the pictures to put them safe back in the notes.

"Them, us, everything" was Chris's reply as he picked Merri's hand up off his knee and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

Merri turned and looked at Chris and saw the raw emotions that played across his face as he spoke. She knew he meant every word he said about her and the twins.

"Shall we go tell King and the others about our little extra surprise tucked in there" as he nodded to Merri's abdomen.

"Yes and then we can make a few phone calls and tell our families" Merri said as Chris started the car and checked to make sure she had her seat belt on.

Driving back to the office they both sat with hugs smiles on their faces. When they arrived back and Chris parked the car he looked across at Merri and saw she was reaching to take the pictures out the notes. She put the notes on the back seat but kept the pictures in her hands.

"Ready to go tell our friends?" Chris said as he climbed out the car and came round to open the door for Merri.

"Yes but first there's something I need to do first" looking at Chris as he stopped in front of her.

"What's that?" As he stepped closer to her.

"Cuddle my children's father and thank him for the most amazing gift ever" as she stepped right up to Chris and wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him to her.

Chris slid his arms around Merri and held her tight as she held him and he kissed the side of her head. Finally breaking the hug they stepped apart and Chris took Merri's hand and that award winning smile was back on his face as he practically dragged Merri into the office.

They were greeted with the strangest of sites as the office was empty but they could hear voices from the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen they could make out the voices of Pride, Loretta and Sebastian all sitting laughing and talking. They stepped up to the kitchen door and it was Pride who saw them first and looked between them as they entered. Seeing them holding hands he smiled which caused both Loretta and Sebastian to turn. All 3 of their colleagues looked between them before anyone spoke.

"Well spit it out we been waiting for ages" Loretta said looking directly at Merri.

Merri walked up to the bench where they were sitting and placed the pictures between them. Loretta was the quickest and snatched them up looking closely. Watching Lorettas face as it dawned on her how many babies were on the pictures she passed it to Pride as she got up and went and engulfed both Merri and Chris at the same time. Pride took the picture and looked at it and they watched as he worked out there was more than one baby on the picture. Pride passed the photo to Sebastian who took it as Pride came up and shook Chris's hand while gently hugging Merri. When Sebastian had worked out there was indeed twins he was the first one to actually say it out loud.

"Twins wow, I bet that was a shock. Congratulations to you both" as he joined the others and shook Chris's hand and hugged Merri.

Chris still had his arm around Merri and so did Loretta as Chris spoke to the group as a whole.

"Thank you all, to answer your question Sebastian yes it was a shock but after what happened with the suspect were just glad they're both okay and right on track for 11 weeks" he told the group.

"11 weeks already, you're nearly done your first trimester. I didn't expect you to be that far along" Loretta added and saw Merri smile at the thought.

"I think this calls for a little celebration" Pride told the group at large.

"How about we go out after we finish here for a meal and a drink or 2" Pride said as he looked around at his friends and Colleagues.

All together they said yes and after a few more hugs and congratulations they arranged to meet back in the kitchen at 18:00 and go from there. Loretta and Sebastian went back to the lab and there 3 agents stayed in the kitchen. Pride had the kettle on to make Merri a cup of tea while he was pouring Chris and himself a cup of coffee. Chris and Merri went and sat at the table while Pride made the drinks.

Once they had sat down the adrenaline that has had been powering Merri all morning was now starting to fade and she was growing tired. Leaning her head on to Chris's shoulder he placed his arm round her shoulder and held her.

"You're dead on your feet aren't you. Did you get any sleep last night?" Chris asked as he kissed Merri's head.

"Not really no" Merri answered as Pride came to the table with the drinks.

"Drink your tea then go lie down upstairs, beds still made in the back room" Pride told Merri as he watched her yawn again.

"Thanks Pride" Merri said as she took a drink of her tea.

"Least I can do for the mother of my future God children" as Pride winked at Chris.

Chris laughed as he watched Merri drink her tea and smile at Pride's last statement. When she was finished she let her head fall back on to Chris's shoulder.

"Come on upstairs and bed" as Chris nudged her head of his shoulder and stood up before getting her to stand.

Guiding her up the stairs Chris walked her to the back office and sat her on the bed/ couch. Kneeling down he took her boots off and couldn't help but wonder how long she had before she would have to change them for something a little more flat. Grabbing her socks he stuffed them in her boots and then he went to her waist and started to undo the button and zip.

"You're not sleeping in your jeans, you won't be comfortable so let's get them off" Chris told her as he got her to shuffle out of them and he lay them on the chair.

Once she was sat in just her top and panties Chris told her to lie down which she did. Tucking her in he could have swore she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Kissing her cheek he stepped back and just watched her sleeping. He was in total ore at the feelings and emotion that he felt as he watched her. Seeing the women he loved sleep knowing the amazing job her body was doing housing and nurturing their growing children left him lost for words. Just then he felt someone watching him and turned to find Pride standing at the door.

Stepping away he came out the room and closed the door over and still just stood there looking in watching her sleep.

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it" Pride said to the young man standing in front of him.

"I am at a loss what to say. I saw them on the screen and I know they're in there but I still can't get my head round it when I look at her. I know that will change in a few weeks but at this moment in time I just have no words for how awestruck I am" as he turned to face his friend,mentor and boss.

"Come on let her sleep and we can go get some work done" as Pride patted Chris on the shoulder and went to walk down stairs.

Chris followed Pride down stairs and walked to his desk to find the scan pictures had been put on his desk. Taking his scissors out he cut the pictures to separate them and placed one on his desk and went and put the other 2 on Merri's. Coming back he switched his computer on and went to finish typing up the file he had been working on the night before but couldn't help keep glancing at the picture and then up the stairs leading to a very fast asleep Merri.

After sitting working for a couple of hours Chris got up and stretched the crick in his neck. He looked up the stairs and contemplated going up and checking on Merri but decided against it. He went in the kitchen and made coffee for Pride and himself. Taking them out he placed his on the desk and looked back up the stairs.

"Will you just go already, it's killing you standing there" Pride said as Chris laughed and made his way up the stairs.

Walking up to the door as quietly as he could he pushed it open and looked in. Walking up to the bed he slide down to the floor and sat watching Merri as she slept. She had wriggled around in her sleep and was now laying on her back with the covers kicked back to just below her waist. She had one arm above her head and the other was draped across her chest. Her top had become tangled and moved her exposing her stomach and abdomen. Chris just sat staring at her watching the rise and fall of her chest and looking at her abdomen. He was amazed at the fact that it was still flat and taught even though he had seen with his own eyes the 2 tiny lives growing there.

He couldn't help himself as he brought his hand up and rested it over where he saw the nurse with the scan wand that morning. Just resting his hand gently above his growing children he couldn't help but smile. Knowing in a few weeks he would be able to see them as they made their presence known as they grew. Merri stirred in her sleep and brought her hand down from her chest and placed it on top of Chris's. Looking up he saw she was still asleep but her instincts had told her he was there and more importantly his hand was there. Running his fingers along hers he watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty, you enjoy your nap?" As he bent and kissed her lips.

"Mmmhhh, what time is it?" As Merri stretched out and looked down at where Chris still had his hand.

"It's a little after 16:30" following her gaze to where there hands rested.

"I still can't believe we're not only pregnant but pregnant with twins" Merri said as she stroked Chris's hand.

"Neither can I, I keep expecting to wake up and find it was a dream" as Chris stroked his fingers over her abdomen.

Kneeling up he then did something totally unexpected as he bent forward and placed 2 kisses where their hands were resting on her abdomen. If that's wasn't enough to make Merri well up the words he whispered against her skin were.

"Daddy loves you both more than you will ever know".

Looking up at Merri as he pulled back he saw more tears running down her cheeks. Lifting her hand she rested it on Chris's cheek and smiled as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"That was beautiful thank you, these damn hormones have got me a blubbering wreck now" she laughed as tried to wipe the tears away as well.

"Yes but them damn hormones as you so nicely called them are doing an amazing job with are babies" as he kissed her head and worked his way to her lips.

As their lips meet the kiss was charged with energy and they both found themselves getting a little carried away as tongues duelled and hands wandered. Pulling back when he remembered where they were Chris laughed.

"Them 2 have got a lot to answer for with that overactive sex drive of yours as well, not that I am complaining" Chris laughed as he flicked his tongue along her lips as he kissed her again.

"We'll see about that later when I have my wicked way with you at least a couple of times before bed and maybe a few during the night" she laughed seeing the look that was cross between fear and pleasure.

Merri sat up on the bed and looked round for the rest of her clothes before spotting them on the chair. Standing up she went and pulled her jeans on and picked her boots up not bothering to put them on. Passing them to Chris she went and straighten the bed up before taking Chris's hand and pulling his towards the stairs. Coming down the stairs she took her boots of Chris and disappeared towards the locker rooms to change as her top was all creased from sleeping in it.

After a quick wash she changed her top and came out the locker room feeling refreshed and relaxed. Coming back in she went in the kitchen and sitting on the table was 2 peanut butter sandwiches and a cup of tea. Seeing them her stomach gave a loud growl as if confirming she was hungry and both Chris and Pride laughed as she sat down. Thanking Chris and Pride she eat the sandwiches then sat back enjoyed her tea.

It had been a while since she had been able to sit and enjoy her meal and a drink at the same time. She sat and listened to the conversation between Chris and Pride but didn't join in as she was happy to just sit and listen. When she finished her tea she got up and put her cup and plate in the sink and was about to wash them when Chris came over and took them off her telling her he would wash them. Merri shrugged and went to her desk to get back on with her work but the first thing to greet her was the scan pictures Chris had put there earlier. Seeing that one was missing she walked to Chris's desk and sure enough there was the other picture taking centre place on his desk.

Coming back to her desk she sat down and cut the other 2 and placed one on her desk then put the other in her bag. Sitting back she sat looking at the picture and placed her hand over her tiny little miracles. She had made them a promise and now she intended to keep it. Seeing her computer was still on she went about finishing what she needed and closing everything down. She was not sitting here when the men were both drinking coffee talking about sport.

Going back into the kitchen she sat down and not thinking she picked up Chris's cup and took a drink of his coffee. When she first tasted it in her mouth she thought she was going to be sick but slowly as he taste buds adjusted it didn't seem to bother her so she took another drink.

"Well someone likes coffee again, so first me sandwiches now my coffee. Is nothing save from you women" laughing as he received a punch to the arm.

Just then Loretta and Sebastian came in and seeing Chris being thumped made everyone laugh.

"Who's ready for food and drinks" Pride asked as he looked round the room.

After a mass of yes's everyone who didn't have their coats went and retrieved them and stood at the doors waiting. Once Pride had locked up they all made their way on foot to a restaurant that belonged to a friend of Prides. Walking in they were seated straight away and given the choice of wines and drinks. 3 bottles of beer, 1 Bloody Mary and 1 orange juice ordered they were all sitting laughing and joking as they picked their meals.

While everyone else went for nice meals Merri kept her's simple as she wasn't sure how brave her stomach was feeling. To anyone who didn't know the band of people sitting at the table they would have looked like an ordinary bunch of friends who were sat having a nice meal just enjoying each other's company. To people who knew them they could see they were more than just a group of friends, they were a group of people who were friends, colleagues, confidantes, mentors and in the case of 2 of them lovers but most important of all family.

When the meals arrived they continued to talk and enjoy each other's company. It was a very relaxed scene and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was nice to go out as a group and just be normal and normal stuff. As the night grew to a close Pride drew everyone's attention and reminded them why they were there.

"A toast of sorts, to Christopher and Merri. Christopher I have watched you grow these past few years into the amazing young man you have become and not to mention the highly trained agent you are now. I see you more as the son I never had and I have seen the difference being in love has made. When you arrived Merri I wasn't sure how you would fit in as Chris and I had worked on are own for a while so not only having someone else come in but a women at that was a little daunting. You fitted right in from the word go even though you sports knowledge is horrendous. I stood and watched from a distance as you too grew close but I knew the rule you had so I wasn't sure what would happen. When you were shot and I saw the impact it had on Christopher I hoped you would too. Little did I know the plan he had been put in place to win you over which as we can see worked a treat. After hearing you's were a couple and then your news about becoming parents I was a little worried about how it would affect us as a team. I can say so far so good. We are still a force to be reckoned with and after my god children arrive I am sure we will go back to being that same team that can kick ass and look good doing it. Anyway a toast to you both, congratulations" and they all raised there glass and drank.

After the toast they all decided it was time to go their separate ways. After a lot more hand shaking and kissing and hugs they walked back to the office and got in their cars to go home. Chris and Merri drove home laughing and joking over the events of the night. It had been a lovely night and they both enjoyed themselves but now all they want was some alone time.

Arriving home Chris got out the car and walked round to open Merri's door and help her out the car. Merri climbed out the car and grabbed her notes from the hospital that were on the back seat. Walking up to the house she could feel the heat coming from Chris as they walked hand in hand. Her body seemed to be in tune with Chris's moods and desires. She has sensed his growing desire the past hour as they sat so close in the restaurant. His hand had stroked her leg as they sat so close together. She knew he was getting better at controlling his desire since they became a couple.

Once in the house he made sure the door was locked and took her in arms just holding her tight. After a few minutes she felt his breath against her neck as he started to place kisses on her neck and throat. His hands were slowly making their way under her top to run up and down her back. Coming to her bra strap he made light work of undoing the clasp and he felt her breasts spring free against his chest. Feeling his desire for her pressing against her hip she ran her hands under his t-shirt and pushed it up over his head. Moving her hands down to his waist she brought them down to his belt buckle. Chris used his hand to remove her top and it joined his on the floor. Chris used his lips to explore the newly exposed skin on her chest as she let her bra fall to the floor between them.

Chris brought his lips down and explored her breasts with both his mouth and hands till he heard Merri moan his name. Merri has just loosened his belt and jeans when Chris started his sweet torture of her breast and she never got to slide his jeans off. Chris moved a little and his jeans tumbled down his legs. Continuing his way down Merri's body with his lips and hands he kissed the valley between her breasts and moved slowly down licking and nipping her skin. His hands reached her jeans and he slotted his fingers in the waistband and pulled them and her panties in one go.

Resting his head on her stomach her bent to remove her boots and jeans and pushed them to one side. Lifting his head back up he looked up and then bring both his hands and face together he brought them to the junction of her thighs and within minutes Merri screamed her release. Standing on shaking legs Merri could hardly hold herself up so he quickly scooped her up in his arms he carried her upstairs to there bed. Placing her down on the bed he moved over her slowly and as he kissed her he positioned himself between her legs. As he kissed her and his tongue plundered her mouth he pushed in to her in one swift move burying himself to the hilt.

Once inside he stilled and just let the feelings of being joined wash over him. Setting a slow pace to start with Chris moved, watching Merri responded to his movements. After a few thirst Merri moved her legs and brought them up round Chris's ass and locked them together pinning Chris closer and deepening their joining. Chris felt Merri building again so quickening his pace he leaned up and used his hands to massage her breasts again. Merri's breathing became ragged and her moans were growing deeper as he thrust into her. He was building to his own release so bringing his hands away from her chest he used his hands to hold her hips as he plunged deeper and faster. With the angle changing and the thrusts being deeper Merri felt herself come undone again as she screamed Chris's name causing Chris to reached his own climax sending them both into sweet oblivion. Chris stayed in an upright position till he felt his breathing slow and start to return to normal. Merri lay under him with a thin layer of sweat coating her whole body. The street lamps cast an orange glow over her skin making it glisten. As he pulled back and withdrew Merri let out a sigh at the loss of contact but was quickly gathered in his arms as he lay down beside her and pulled her closer.

Before they got cold Chris pulled the covers over them and made sure Merri was covered before he placed kisses along her hair and forehead.

"I love you Merri" as he has placed one last kiss to Merri's noses and rested his head next to her's.

"I love you to Chris" as she placed a kiss to his chest and let her eyes slip shut.

The couple fell asleep happy in the knowledge that there babies were both safe and doing well and they would face the future together with the help of their very unconventional family.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Trying to find a way to not end up with a story with a load of chapters here so not sure how this will pan out.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

It had been 2 weeks since Merri and Chris had been for their scan and it had been confirmed they were expecting twins. Looking at Merri when she came in to work you couldn't tell she was pregnant until she sat down and relaxed. The tops she now wore were a little looser to cover her expanding bump which she had swore blind she had suddenly woke up with at the beginning of that week. She now never left the office unless she had here armed guard with her as she called them. The best she got was an interrogation if Pride thought it was safe enough and she was never on her own. On the odd occasion they went to a crime scene one of the boys had to check it was safe before she was even allowed out the car. She loved both men but after 2 weeks of having them hover and protect her she was going mad. She still carried her badge and weapon so she was still an active agent yet for what she did a probie got to do more.

Sitting at the kitchen table she drank her coffee slowly, since was now restricted to how much she was allowed. She swore blind even the twins were getting withdrawal symptoms from lack of caffeine never mind her. Just then the boys came back looking rather pissed with themselves.

"What happened ?" She asked seeing the looks they gave each other.

"He got away, there wasn't enough of us to surround him and he legged it" Chris told her sitting in the chair next to her and rubbing his side.

Merri looked at Pride and gave him a I am sorry look but he just shook his head dismissing her silent apology. Turning back to Chris she saw he was still holding his side so moving her chair so she was facing him she moved his hand away and seeing blood she let out a small scream.

"Chris you're bleeding let me see" as she pulled up his t-shirt to reveal a deep gash on his side.

"Come on let's get Loretta to look at that" as she stood up and went to get the first aid kit off Pride who had pulled it out when he heard the word blood.

Placing a dressing pad on it she got him to hold it in place as she walked over to see Loretta with him. Now she saw why she wasn't allowed out in the field but god she was bored silly and still had months of sitting with nothing but desk work in front of her. She knew her days doing interrogations were numbered as her bump would soon be even more noticeable and Pride has said when the bump came out she was banned from there as well.

With her hand on Chris's back she guided him down to autopsy and made him sit down when they arrived. Seeing Chris's top up and the site of blood Loretta grabbed her kit and came over.

"What this time Christopher? Will you ever learn that the human body can be broke and scarred" Loretta told him as she got him to remove his hand and the dressing.

Cleaning it up she placed a couple of stitches on it just to hold it in place and dressed it.

"Chasing suspects over fences shucks, especially when the fence is pointy" Chris answered to explain his injury.

"You have to be more careful Christopher. There are more people who need you now" Loretta told him as she packed away her medi kit and looked at Merri.

"Speaking of extra people how are the newest editions doing? I see there making their presence known" Loretta said pointing down to Merri's bump which could be seen as she leaned against the bench.

"They seem to be doing just fine thanks Loretta. Getting used to having to find clothes that fit now or just wear his which works as well" Merri laughed as she looked at Chris.

"Let s get back and tell King I'll live" Chris said as he stood and winced a little.

"Thanks Loretta" They both said in unison as they left with their arms round each other's waists.

"Stop a minute Chris" as they were out of view of everyone.

"You okay, you need something?" Chris asked confused at being asked to stop.

"Yes I need something, this" as she reached up and flung her arms round his neck pulling him to her.

"Will you stop scaring the life out of me. Every time you go out I wonder what state you will come back in" Merri said as she buried her head in his neck and inhaled deeply.

"Hey you know what it's like out there, I can't tell the suspect I have a pregnant girlfriend who worries like hell when I am out" Chris told Merri as he ran his hands up and down her back trying to calm her.

"I know but I can't help it" Merri said as she placed a kiss to Chris's neck.

Just then a beep was heard from Chris's back pocket so keeping a hold of Merri with one hand he pulled his phone out with the other.

"King says put me down he wants up back now" as he read the text and showed it to Merri.

They both started to laugh and let go of each other as they made their way back to their desks. Walking in they both looked at Pride who looked at them with a smile on his face but never said a word.

"Since it looks like you'll live Christopher let's see if we can get a trace out our fugitive. See if we can find anywhere he may lie low, any relatives he might go to. Let's find something so we can finally get him in here" Pride said to them both as they went and sat at their desks and flicked on the computers.

For the next few hours all that could be heard was keyboards tapping and papers being moved and flicked through as the 3 agents set about trying to find something to give them a lead. Finally Merri stood up and walked over to Pride's desk picking up the remote for the overhead TV.

"I have found a couple of address for some relatives which our out of town and also a couple of prison buddies he might run to for help. Lucky they both live in town so I would try them first" as she placed the remote back on Pride's desk and he smiled at her.

"Come on Christopher let's go a hunting" as they both stood from their desks and came to stand either side of Merri.

As if on cue they both kissed her on either cheek, the only difference was that when Pride moved away to get his weapon Chris lingered longer and whispered in Merri's ear.

"Love you all and yes I will be careful. Go get some lunch as I haven't seen you eat anything yet" as he finally stepped away and walked to meet Pride at the door.

Shaking her head Merri came back in and went straight to the kitchen to find some lunch. On opening the fridge she found few boxes of leftovers but saw one had her name on. Frowning she pulled the tub out and looked at the writing. Now she was intrigued as she expected it to be Chris's but was surprised to see it was in fact Pride's writing. Putting the tub on the counter she pulled the lid off and found some of the curry that Pride had made the other night. He had made sure it was very mild and had added a few extras to make it sweeter than normal. Smiling she got a plate and emptying the tub out she put it in the microwave to heat it up. Making tea to drink with her meal she rang down to see if Loretta was busy as she didn't really want to sit on her own. Loretta was more than happy to come up and keep her company while she ate as she knew that Chris had her spying on her when they were out anyway.

As the 2 friends sat chatting Merri had just finished her meal when she moved her hand to her bump. Loretta saw her move and quickly asked if she was okay. Merri nodded but her eyebrows knitted together and she seemed to be lost in thought. After what seemed like forever Merri's face broke out in a huge smile as Loretta watched her.

"I felt them move Loretta, I can actually feel them moving around now" she told her friend with a look of pure wonderment and awe on on her face.

"That's wonderful Merri, in a few weeks even Christopher will be able to feel them as they grow bigger" Loretta told her young friend.

They sat chatting to pass the time away until Loretta received a call.

"I am on my way, do you want me to bring Brody or she got to stay here?" Merri heard Loretta ask in to the phone.

"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can" as she hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Your allowed out for good behaviour" Loretta laughed as she saw the look on Merri's face at being let out the office.

5 mins later they were all bundled in the ME vehicle on the way to the address they had been given. Loretta drove while Merri and Sebastian sat bickering over some other weird sc-fy theory that had caught hold of Sebastian. Loretta was glad when they arrived just to get away from the fighting.

Getting out the vehicle they all made there way over to where both Pride and LaSalle were sitting on the kerb. As they got closer both men looked up on hearing the approaching footsteps to hear both women let out cries of oh my god and they both nearly broke into a run to approach the men.

Both men were sat with blood on them coming from various cuts and grazes on their faces, hands and arms.

"What have you boys been up to this time?" as Merri drooped to the floor next to Chris and eased his head up so she could see his full face.

"I swear the universe has it in for us this week Loretta" as she approached Pride and looked him over.

"Let's start with that leg first" as Loretta pointed down to Pride's leg.

"Brody if I put the kit in the middle we can share cleaning these 2 up before we kick their butts for yet again looking like there professional boxers not NCIS agents" as Loretta placed the open case on the ground between Pride and LaSalle.

Merri reached over and took out some Cotton wool and antiseptic and slowly set about cleaning up Chris's face. Loretta was cleaning the cut to Pride's leg. Lucky it wasn't deep so after cleaning it she applied a dressing and started work on his face. Both men were very lucky as it was only surface wounds to their face and arms.

"Either of you 2 want to tell us how you came about looking like this or do we have to guess?" Loretta asked as she stepped away from Pride when he was cleaned up.

"Between a suspect, a knife, a bunch of thrones Oohh and not forgetting a upset girlfriend I think that covers it" Chris laughed as he looked and saw the smile on his bosses face.

"You think this is funny LaSalle?" Merri shot at Chris as she gave him the dagger eyes.

"Of course not agent Brody" as he gave her the big sorry puppy dog eyes.

Loretta picked the medi kit up and went back to the van leaving the 3 agents sitting on the kerb.

Standing up Merri offered her hand to Chris who just looked at it, shook his head and pushed himself off the kerb to standing. Pride followed suit but as he stood he went to put weight on his injured leg and swayed a little. Both agents were at his side steadying him to make sure he didn't fall.

"I got it thanks agent Brody" as he stepped a little towards Chris to lean on him and looked down at her hidden bump.

Following his gaze she nodded and walked back to where Loretta was waiting for them all. Coming to stand beside Loretta she shook her head and stared at the men as Pride started to walks towards them with Chris still standing next to him till he got his balance. As Pride approach her he threw the keys at her which she caught instinctively.

"You get to drive home since we're in no fit state to" as Pride limped past her towards his car.

Nodding at Loretta she followed behind Pride when she felt a hand rest on the small of her back and felt as the fingers of said hand make small circle movements. She knew who's hand it was but ignored him as she was still mad at him for getting in a mess and the fact she felt she was no help when she came out now as she couldn't do anything. Arriving at the car she climbed in the drivers seat and did her belt up looking across to the passenger seat where Pride sat. Listening for the click of the seat belt from the back she started the car and drove off as soon as she heard it.

The drive back was silent as no one knew what to say something without causing world war 3. Pride and LaSalle shared glances and Pride sent a silent glance to talk to Merri when they got back. Merri was the first to break the silence but it was Pride she spoke to.

"Before I forgot, thanks for the curry in the fridge Pride. It's nice having something to eat that doesn't fight back after the first mouth full" she said giving him a quick one of her smiles that actual meet her eyes.

"No problem, if you ever want another one just let me know" and he smiled back.

Finally they arrived back and Merri jumped out the car and headed to the passenger seat to open the door for Pride. As she opened it she waited for him to get out and steady himself with her hand on his arm. As he took a step forwards she stood between the door and him and he couldn't stop himself as he stumbled sideways and he held her arm. Waiting till he was steady again he put his other foot forward and started to walk towards the office but Merri was still by his side as he went.

Chris watched as Merri went round to get the door for Pride as he got out the car and was about to run round when he saw his boss stumble and hold Merri's arm. He knew it was an instinct buried in her to be there for them all but she needed to remember she couldn't have done a thing if he feel or worse fell on her. He knew when they got in Pride would disappear somewhere and leave them alone to talk but he had no idea what to say that would keep her from killing him.

Watching them walk back in he followed behind them, close enough to step up if need but not too close enough to cause Merri to turn and hit him if she felt like it. Sure enough when they got inside Pride disappeared into the kitchen and Merri sat at her desk. Chris looked between the he kitchen and then Merri before he came to stand at her desk.

"You can't ignore me all day so come on spit it out and we can sort this now" as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"What do you want me to say Chris. Yet again you went out and as Loretta so nicely put it came back looking like professional boxers. My nervous can't take this much longer Chris, twice today you came in with blood on you and I had the joy of cleaning you up. Don't lecture me with the it's part of the job talk as I already know that as if you seem to remember I did do that once" looking down at her hands as she felt the tears sting her eyes.

"I will not give you the talk as I know you get it but hear me on this one. Twice today's you have done something without thinking and it could have ended badly. You offered me your hand to stand up with but I had my wits about me and refused and in the parking lot you stood with Pride as he stumbled. What would have happened if he fell? You couldn't do a thing about it with putting them at risk" as he nodded to her bump which was showing as she leaned back in her chair.

"Chris I can't change who I am and I would never ever put these at risk" as she rested her hand over her bump." Don't ever accuse me of putting our children at risk. When you were out letting yourself be used as a punch bag I was sat here feeling them move for the first time. You have no idea how that felt Chris. Feeling the tiny little movements, knowing that you are the only person feeling it, knowing everything you do has an impact on them. When I stood with Pride it was instinct that made me do it, the same with you and my hand. I am trying to distance myself from the physical side of this work but it's all I have known and it's ingrained to deep in me to just let go" looking up from where her hand was resting on her bump as the tears now streamed down her face.

Chris's heart broke seeing her cry, she was his tough like aikido specialist who could drop kick men twice her size yet her she was sobbing her heart out and it was his fault. Kneeling down he opened his arms and leaned towards her.

"Hey come here, don't cry please. I hate seeing you cry and not being able to stop it" as she flung herself forward in to his arms.

He knelt holding her tight as she cried, rubbing her back to help sooth her. God she hated these hormone induced outbursts but she couldn't stop them. She felt Chris whince slight as she held him and remembered the cut on his side so pulled back to look at him.

"Can we stand and do this. It can't be comfortable leaning on them and I need to stand up" as he brushed his hand over her bump and went to pull them both up to standing.

Standing up she buried her face in his neck and made sure when she held him to keep her arm away from his cut side. They heard Pride shout from the kitchen that coffee was ready so turning they walked into the kitchen with there arms round each other's waists. There was a plate of food for each them and cups of steaming coffee. As she picked up the coffee Chris was about to ask how many she had had when he saw the warning look on her face and smiled instead. They all sat down and started to eat when they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

Pride reached round and pulled his phone out only to push his food away and stand up. Chris followed suit but Merri stayed seated.

"What you waiting for Brody an invitation" Pride said as he saw the smile on her face and the look of shock on Chris's.

Merri stood up and went and holstered her weapon picking up her creds at the same time. Chris shot his boss a stern look as if questioning his decision but never actual spoke. Before they arrived at the car Pride called Merri to the trunk. Opening it he reached inside and pulled out a Kevlar and passed it to her.

"This isn't mine, mine's inside" she told Pride as she took it and looked at it.

"That's mine, it's bigger so should cover you all. If not then you don't leave the car when we get there till we're sure it's safe" as he took it back off her and dropped it over her head.

Strapping it on he checked it over and made sure she was all covered. Running his hand between her bump and the vest he made sure it wasn't fastened to tight.

"That feel okay on you, not to tight or squashing them is it?" He asked before he stepped back to make sure she was actual covered

She repeated his actions and ran her hands down in between the vest and her bump. Then she ran her under the jacket and her bump making sure it fitted and she was covered. All the while Chris stood back and watched as she and Pride made sure she was protected and so were the twins. He finally realized as she ran her hands down the sides of the vest and then under it at the bottom to make sure she was covered that she meant what she said about protecting them all no matter what but she still had to be the person she was and this was who she was. She was first and foremost an NCIS agent and that would only change when she delivered the babies and they were placed in her arms. Then she would be a mother first, NCIS agent second. He fell in love with the NCIS agent who stood in front of him and seeing her trying to do her job but protect their children made him love her even more.

Both Pride and Merri looked at him when they were done and he smiled nodding his head. They had found a compromise that suited them all for now but it was only temporary as she knew it wouldn't last. They wouldn't all fit in the Kevlar for long at the rate the twins were growing so she had probably a month or so tops till she had to stop behind again. On saying that she knew the day would would come when the best she saw was the office and autopsy, even interrogation would be off limits soon.

Looking between the 2 men she couldn't help but smile as they watched her standing making sure she was safe. They all went to get in the car but realized that Pride couldn't drive so Chris grabbed the keys which Merri took off him as he was in state to drive either. Once they were all in the car and on the way to the crime scene Merri started to laugh, she couldn't help herself. She saw the look both men gave her and she had to wait till she had stopped laughing a little till she could tell them what was funny.

"We have got to look like the worst bunch of weapon wielding agents any law enforcement services has. If we got pulled in by high up we would all be suspended till further notice. Between your 2 cuts, bruises and bandages and my bump we should all be banned from being out in public never mind upholding the law with weapons" as she burst out laughing again.

Looking at each other and seeing the state they looked they had to admit she was right and they all ended up laughing together. It was Pride who managed to stop laughing long enough to point out the fact that no matter how bad they looked they could kick ass with the best of them. Finally arriving behind the ME van they climbed out and walked over to where Loretta was crouched over the body.

Loretta took in the site of the 2 battered and bruised men and the Kevlar wearing Brody and just smiled shaking her head. They were a strange bunch but they were her strange bunch and she loved them all the same.

"What we got doc" as LaSalle stepped up first as Pride found as the day went on his leg got stiffer. Brody tagged at the back as the smell was turning her stomach so she wasn't sure if she could take the site.

Loretta told LaSalle what she had and sorted out getting the body back. Pride stepped up and they did the usual search for any other evidence or clues while photos were taken and statements from the couple who found the body. They all felt the strange looks they received from everyone around but they shrugged it off. Finally when all the photos were taken and the scene sweeped for clues they walked back to the car as Loretta loaded the body in the van.

Brody climbed in the driver seat with LaSalle getting the passenger seat and Pride taking the back seat to stretch his leg along the seat. The drive back was silent as they were all feeling the affects of the day. Between cuts, bruise,bandages and not forgetting a baby bump they were all feeling a little tired but there was no rest for the wicked. They had a body and a job to do so tiredness was put on the back burner.

Finally they arrived back at the office and climbed out. Walking back into the office Brody peeled off the Kevlar and put it behind her desk before sitting down and started her computer up. The others did the same and they set about doing the usual traces trying to see what they could find out. After pulling up names, addresses and why they're dead body was in town they organised who would question who come morning time. When Brody didn't reply to what she was supposed to be doing both men looked at her and found she was sitting back and had fell asleep in her chair.

Both men stepped up to her and looked at her closer. Both men couldn't help but smile at the fact she had settled back enough to support herself but keep herself upright, at the same time she rested her hand on her bump revealing that her bump wasn't as small as it first looked.

"Since it's really late get her up stairs and on the couch, neither of you are fit to drive so stop here the night" as Pride stepped away and back to his desk.

"What about you King?" LaSalle asked as he stepped closer to Brody.

"There's enough couches for everyone, we will manage" Pride told LaSalle as he stepped away to close and lock the big doors to the office.

LaSalle stepped up to Brody and gave her a nudge as he slotted his arms round and under her before picking her up. Hell, he knew she had put a little weight on with the twins but he couldn't see himself doing this again. Staggering up the stairs he made his way to the back room and managed to make it to the couch bed, gently placing Brody down before his back and knees went. Letting her lie back he took her boots off and settled her back in the bed she had already slept on once. Stepping away he tucked her in and went to look for Pride. Finding Pride finishing locking up they both headed back up and made their way to their beds for the night. LaSalle automatically went to the bed with Brody and stripped down to his boxers before climbing under the covers and pulling her to him as she slept. Pride took the other couch and removed his clothes down to his boxers before grabbing a few blankets and settling down for the night.

Soon LaSalle joined Brody fast asleep while he lay listening to them breath. It was unusual to hear anyone else in here as this was were he slept now. Looking over at the two agents wrapped up in each other's arms he had to admit he was a little jealous. On saying that soon he would have 2 new babies to spoil so he wasn't going to complain. Thinking of the changes in store for them all he closed his eyes and joined the others in the land of nod.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Sorry it's taking so long with this one, I am getting back in to it now.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

When Pride woke up he saw how bright it was in the office. He knew they had had a late night but he didn't think they had slept in. Rubbing his eyes he looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 10:00. Sitting up he looked across at the other sleeping agents and had to smile at what he saw. During the night Brody had kicked all the blankets off and somehow managed to turn so she was now lying half way across LaSalle with her head resting on his shoulder. Looking at them both he took in the fact that even asleep both of them had rested a hand on her very obvious baby bump. There was no way she would be hiding that anymore as he watched the way she tried to tuck herself as close to LaSalle as possible but couldn't get any closer. If the twins were anything like their parents then God help Brody and LaSalle.

Getting up he walked over to the bed and called LaSalle's name. After saying his name 3 times he gave and called Brody's name instead. It only took saying her name the once for her to stir and start to wake. As she moved LaSalle moved as well showing he was finally waking up.

"Morning you 2, we have had a nice lie in as it's just gone 10:00. I will go get breakfast started and we can make a start on this case" as he stepped away from the bed and went to put his clothes on before heading downstairs.

Brody propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at LaSalle.

"Good morning handsome, I take it you put me to bed last night since I didn't get her myself. We have to get up and go get some work done, Pride is making breakfast so let's get up" as she placed a kiss to LaSalle's lips.

LaSalle never missed an opportunity for a kiss so he drew his arms around Brody and pulled her close and he returned the kiss and let his hand rake her back. They were soon very much wrapped up in each other and the feeling that we're going through their bodies.

"Chris we can't do this here, Pride is down stairs and we have work to do. We need to stop now before we can't " as Brody turned to get up and felt LaSalle slide up behind her as she went to move.

LaSalle was not letting her get away that easy, they were both turned on to the max and he was not letting her get away. As she went to move he took hold of her hips and pulled her back to him making sure to angle himself just right to make impact in the right place. It worked a treat as his hardened member made contact between her legs. That was all it took for Brody to lose all sense of right and wrong as she moved herself to the right angle and pushed back. There bodies impact together and Brody let out a moan as they joined together. As the bumped together Brody had to stifle her moans of pleasure as she felt herself growing more aroused.

Using her body she pushed back with each of LaSalle's thrust and made him quicken his pace. She was so close but the angle wasn't right, she needed him to get deeper. It was all or nothing now so she moved feeling LaSalle slip out. Getting up she came round and straddled him making sure they joined as she sank down. Now it was LaSalle's turn to moan out loud as she pushed down and encased all of him before she started to rock. LaSalle's body was passed waiting so he took control as best he could being pinned down. Taking hold of her hips again he meet her thrust for thrust as they both spiralled higher and higher before they both let out long moans at the reached their release.

Pride was dishing breakfast out and was about to go back up and tell them it was ready when he thought better of it. He remembered the conversation that had taken place between himself and LaSalle so decided it best to just shout up the stairs.

"You 2, breakfasts ready. Come get it before it gets cold" he shouted up the stairs before going back in the kitchen.

Brody and LaSalle heard the shout and started to laugh.

"Least he didn't come up and get us" Brody said as she climbed off LaSalle and the bed.

"After the chat we had the other day I didn't expect him to" LaSalle told her as he watched her stand up.

"Wow, where did that come from?" As he pointed at her now very rounded bump.

"Well daddy you didn't expect them to stay little forever did you" as she ran her hand over her bump.

Sitting up he swung his legs over the bed and sat up, making sure she was in arms reach when he did. Drawing her over to him he brought her to stand in front of him. Moving her top up so he could see the full roundness of her bump he rested his head forward bringing his lips to the cool skin he placed 2 kisses to her skin.

"Good morning to you both, hope you're both being good in there. Daddy can't wait to finally meet you both and hold you for the first time" as LaSalle ran his hand over her bump and rested them gently on top.

Brody had brought her hands to rested on LaSalle's shoulders as he spoke to the twins. Seeing this side of him was a welcome change from his tough NCIS agent front. See loved him more each day and as she watched him rest his hands on her every growing bump she knew he would be a great dad. As he rested his hands on her bump she felt them move around a little, probably in response to the fact she was hungry and they wanted breakfast. LaSalle looked at his hands and then her and then back at his hands.

"I take it you feel that at well" as he looked at her bump where his hand were resting with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure do only a lot more than you do" as she came to rest her hands on top of his.

"That is amazing, I can't wait till they move more and get to feel and even see them move" as he removed his hands and kissed her bump twice again.

"They want feed so come on" as she stepped away and got ready to go down stairs.

LaSalle got up and got ready to go down for breakfast. As they both entered the kitchen they were treated with a site neither was expecting. Sat next to Pride was none other than CGIS agent Abigail Borin.

"Morning Borin, what brings you to these parts?" LaSalle asked as he sat down.

"Never mind that, look at you Brody. I see New Orleans got under your skin, or more like a New Orleans NCIS agent did" as she took in the site of the bump that was now on show.

"You could say that yes" as she ran her hand over the twins.

"Brody where did they come from? I swear they doubled in size overnight" Pride said as he looked at where her hand rested.

"I swear they did as well" as she sat down and attacked her breakfast.

"I cooked extra for you Brody, it's sitting in the pan" as he saw the way she was shovelling her breakfast down.

"Thanks Pride" as she got up from the table and went and reloaded her plate.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" As Brody sat back down at the table.

"Could be a link with your case,I came to check it out" Borin replied.

"Yay, we get arse kicking power as a bonus since we're one down"LaSalle commented just as Brody punched him.

"Your fault your one down remember" as she glared at him.

"And it was in no way your fault was it. If I remember right it was you that.." LaSalle started to say but was cut off.

"Okay children I really don't want to know who did what and when,way too much info. They like this all the time Pride?" Borin asked the man sat next to her.

"Hell yes, it can get worse than this some days. I just shut it out now, best way" as he picked his coffee cup up and had a drink.

"Well who's filling me in on what you got then and then we can go get coffee and I don't mean this crap" as Borin pushed her cup away.

"Me, come on" Pride replied as he stood from the table.

Borin stood and followed Pride out into the main office. He pulled up the info they had on screen and she then showed him what CGIS had. Hey pulled the lot together and decided to search 2 houses and if that failed they had the possible lead of a ship in dodo for the next 48 hours.

"Christopher let's roll" Pride shouted as he opened his filing cabinet and took his weapon out.

"Here we go again" as LaSalle stood from the table followed by Brody.

They both walked out into the office to see Pride and Borin kitted out and ready to go.

"Borin do me a favour please, bring them both back in one piece. I am done with the site of their blood the last few days. I swear I will take you to the best coffee shop in town and we can share in the taste of real coffee and I will pay for everyone of them" Brody said as she looked between Pride, LaSalle and then at Borin.

"I'll do my best, especially since there's coffee on offer" Borin replied as Brody watched all 3 agents leave the room.

Going to her desk Brody sat down and started up her computer. She checked over files she had opened and closed any down she didn't need. After clearing her computer she went back in the kitchen and decided to attempt lunch. She had to learn to cook at some point and Pride had been showing her so she might as well start now. Making sure she had her phone in her pocket in case she need the fire service she set about gathering the ingredients together and probably killing Prides favourite pans.

When the 3 agents arrived at the first house on the list they followed the normal protocol for this sort of thing. Well they followed NCIS protocol which lucky due to her time spent with Gibbs and his team Borin was used to now. This was probably one of the reasons she had considered on a few occasion transferring over. After finally entering the house and checking every room they were about to leave when a shout came out from Borin who was in the process of giving chase.

The 2 men jumped in to action and headed out the door just in time to see Borin do a flying tackle and grab the suspect round the waist bringing him down face first. After cuffing him she stood up and hauled the man up.

"Thanks for the help guys, good to know your there" Borin joked as he pushed the suspect towards Pride.

After getting the suspect settled in interrogation Borin came back to the kitchen to hear yet another squabble had started. This time between Brody and Pride. Borin stood back with LaSalle and watched them argue.

"What's this about?" Borin asked LaSalle.

"Brody tried to cook, God I love that woman but she can't cook to save her life. We eat take out or invite Pride over knowing he will cook " LaSalle told Borin.

"Let's leave them at it, they will sort it out as always. As long as she pregnant she has him wrapped round her little finger. Only cause he can't wait to spoil them rotten when they get here" as he turned and headed to interrogation with Borin behind him.

Sure enough when they had questioned their suspect they found Pride and Brody deep in conversation as yet again Pride attempted to save whatever Brody had tried to cook and telling her how to cook it for the fifth time at least.

"Brody you owe me coffee" Borin said as she came to stand behind the 2 agents cooking.

"When do you want to go get some? I am sure I can bend the rules and have a decent cup today" as she looked at LaSalle and smiled.

To save arguing he just smiled and looked at Pride.

"Go, this will be ready when you get back if I don't bin it and start again" Pride said as he threw a few things into the pan.

"Have fun girls" LaSalle shouted as the 2 women left the building.

As the 2 women walked the short distance to the coffee shop Borin quizzed Brody over her new relationship with LaSalle and how it started. By the time they had ordered their coffee and took a seat Borin was brought up to speed and had to laugh.

"So let me get this right, you got shot and he was a secret valentine? Well at least you found each other and seem happy. So how did these 2 fit in? I wouldn't have expected it to go that fast between you both" Borin quizzed.

"They weren't planned, medication at the hospital screw up my contraception and here we sit, expect twins no less" as Brody ran her hand over her bump.

"So what about you? No one come to sweep you off your feet so to speak?" Brody asked as she picked up her coffee and took a deep breath inhaling the aroma.

"Nope not yet, there is someone but I am just not sure. If I do follow my career plan then it would be a no. As it stands now we have fun, hang out, drink together and well the sex is great but I want more, yet I don't. If I do leave CGIS and join NCIS I would move cities and then that would be it. I can't see him giving up what he does now, it's too much of him to ask him that. Men, can't live with them but can't live without them. Well we could but toys aren't as much fun and there crap to cuddle up to and get drunk with" Borin laughed as she picked her coffee up and took a drink.

Brody had just about choked on listening to Borin and her dilemma over men.

"Any idea how he feels about you or it the same for him? Too much work and sex when you can fit it in?" Brody asked.

"I have no idea how he feels, he's not one for sharing how he feels. I may give up on men long term and go on a long term hen party. Lots of men, no strings and plenty of parties and sex. I may have to have a chat with him next time we hook up, see how it gos" "Borin said as she finished her coffee.

"More before we head back?" Brody asked indicating the empty cup.

"Since your offerings won't say no" Borin replied.

Brody got up and came back with an extra large cup of coffee for Borin. Passing her the cup she sat down and picked her cup up taking a drink. As she swallowed she felt the twins wriggle around and rested her hand on her bump, gently stroking where they were moving.

"You okay?" Borin asked seeing her stroking her bump.

"Sure, just the twins enjoying a real cup of coffee. You want to feel?" Brody asked as she looked at Borin.

"You sure?"as Borin got up and came and sat right next to Brody.

Lifting her hand up Brody took Borin's hand and guided it where the twins were currently kicking around. Borin's face lit up as she felt the tiny flutter under her fingers.

"Wow that feels so cool. I have to say seeing you and feeling them is making me reconsider my talk with a certain man in my life" as Borin felt the twins kick.

"Come on let's get back before Chris sends a search party out for us and yes he will do it" Brody laughed seeing the look on Borin's face.

As they left Borin grabbed another coffee to go and they walked back to the office chatting and laughing about life in general.

"It's nice having you here Borin, I would be more than happy for you to come join the family in New Orleans" Brody told Broin as they went through the security door leading to the office.

"Thanks Brody, nice to know I would be welcome" Borin said.

"It Meredith or Merri, most people go with Merri" as they passed through the big doors into the main office.

"Okay Merri and just so you know it Abby" as the 2 women made their way to the kitchen.

"Something smells nice, did you save or scrap?" Broin asked Pride as they entered the kitchen.

"Saved but it was a close call" Pride laughed as he placed full plates of food on the table.

Everyone took a seat and started to eat. For a few minutes there was silence as everyone enjoyed the food.

"This is good Pride, if I didn't know any better I would thing you cooked it from scratch" Broin commented as she looked across as Brody.

"Careful Abby, I may retract what I said before" Brody added laughing.

"You love me too much Merri and will definitely miss me when I leave" Borin chimed in.

Pride and LaSalle looked at each when they heard the 2 women use each other's first names.

"What we miss when you were out?. LaSalle said as he nudged Brody's arm.

"Miss? Nothing we just had a bit of girly bonding over coffee and sex toys" Brody commented and saw Borin laugh.

Both Pride and LaSalle choked on their food which made both women laugh.

"That's what you get for asking Christopher" Pride told the younger man.

"Have to remember not to ask in future then" as he finished his meal and went to put his plate in the sink.

"Good idea LaSalle, us women don't discuss our bonding sessions unlike you men. Ain't that right Merri" as Broin stood from the table to place her plate in the sink.

"To right, where you stopping while you're here Abby" Borin asked as she stood and went to get a drink.

"Hadn't got that far yet, was going to ask Pride to let me crash upstairs then I get breakfast for as long as I stay" Brody replied.

"You can stop as one of are places if you want. We're we stopping tonight?" Brody asked LaSalle who just shrugged.

"Here stop at mine, it's clean and tidy unless mister slob here was the last one in the bathroom" passing Borin the keys from her pocket.

"Thanks Merri much appreciated " as Borin pocketed the keys.

"I will give you the address for your sat nav when you leave" as both women got up from the table at the same time.

LaSalle and Pride watched as they disappeared out into the yard talking.

"Nice to see Brody having someone to hang out with. She ain't got many friends here" LaSalle told Pride as they got up from the table and went to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"You never know we may get to see more of agent Borin soon. There is talked of her swapping blue for black" Pride said to LaSalle.

"Cool, she will be an amazing asset to the team if that's what she decides to do" LaSalle added as he put the clean plates in the cupboard.

"Let's leave them to talk and we can go over your interrogation report and decided what to do tomorrow" as Pride clapped his hand to LaSalle's back and steered them both into the main office.

After going over the report from LaSalle it looked like the had stumbled on a drugs bust. The problem was the ship was due out of dock tomorrow so they would have to wait till it left port then jump it and hope they were right. They needed Borin to help them sort out passage on ships.

"Hey look they do actually work. First time I have seen that today since they left me to take down the suspect today and cuff him" Borin said as her and Brody entered the office.

"They have done that to me too, there just a little slower on their feet than we are" Brody told Borin.

"Well fill us in on the master plan then since we will be there as well" as both women walked up to Prides desk and looked up at the overhead screen.

After giving them the low down it was up to Borin to make a few calls and sort out their ship arrangements for a hour after the ship left dock. When she had put everything in place she turned and looked at the group of people in front of her.

"All done, time to call it a night" seeing Brody yawn and LaSalle slump in his chair.

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go home people and be back here fresh a daisies in the morning" as he shut his computer down.

Brody and Borin disappeared out to Borin's car to program the sat nav while the boys stayed inside finishing up. LaSalle came out and wished Borin good night as he climbed in Brody's car as he watch Pride wave from the office door. They split up for the night hoping to get a good nights sleep and meet back up in the morning to go nab some more bad guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Well here I am again, back with this old friend. It has indeed been a few months since this was updated and was ever longer since it was actually started. It was one of the first things I wrote at the end of last some of you know I have left the BroSalle pairing behind and moved to a different pairing now. This has sat untouched until today when my muse decided it want to write it again. I hope to have more soon but will not promise as my muse is having a funny few weeks. This was one of the first BroSalle, if not the first one to introduce a pregnant Brody with Lasalle's children which I have to say I am very proud of. Anyway enough of me talking and on with the long awaited next chapter. **

* * *

Arriving at Chris's house Merri went to get out the car but found the door open and Chris standing offering her his hand as she got out. When she was out he shut the door and slid his arm round her waist as they walked up the path. Arriving at the door Chris got his keys and opened it, stepping aside to let Merri in. Merri kicked her boots off and flexed her toes, maybe it was finally time to give them a rest and go in sensible shoes now.

"I need a bath." As Merri rubbed her back and looked at Chris.

"You go and I will make you a cup of tea and bring it up." Giving her one of his lopsided grins hoping she hadn't realised he said tea and not coffee.

"Nice try, make that coffee and we have a deal." Turning to walk to the foot of the stairs.

"Fine you win." Reaching over and taking her hand as he walked up to her and kissed her.

He was in the middle of running his hand across the side of her bump to rest on her waist when he received a small nudge from one of the twins. They both started to laugh as they felt the movement and Chris stepped back and rested his hand on Merri's bump.

"Hey little ones, don't be kicking me away, I want to spend time with your mom before you guys get here and she becomes caught up taking care of you both." As he moved his hand back and forth stroking the bump.

He was rewarded by a few more nudges as he stood smiling down as his children kicked him.

"Once your done bonding with the bump any chance you can let go so I can have a bath please." Merri looked at Chris then down at the bump.

"Sorry, it still just amazes me we made them and their real." Still not moving his hand.

"Well take it from me their real. Very real when they both start moving." Taking his other hand so he had one either side.

Both babies were now wiggling around as he looked down and felt the movement. He stood with a look of complete awe as he felt his children move. Hearing Merri cough he laughed and finally moved his hands still watching the bump.

"Coffee is behind you in the kitchen in case you forgot, see you when it's done." Walking away to go up the stairs.

Chris watched as Merri walked up the stairs and couldn't help the smile on his face. His smile had more to do with the fact he was watching her ass than anything else. When Merri got to the top she turned around and looked down, she knew he would still be standing there. Pointing down in the direction of the kitchen she stood and waited till he moved away. Moving in the direction of the bathroom she set the bath running and went to the bedroom to strip off. She was just about to turn around to make her way back on the bathroom when she felt a pair of hands make their way up and down her back and then round the the top of her bump.

"You sure you want a bath first? I am sure we can have a little fun before you go for a soak." Moving up his hands up the bump to her now large and firm breasts.

"I have to say again I am loving the changes these two are having on you, especially these." Rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"You would because their huge now. If you want fun the bath needs turning off before it floods the place." Pushing her ass back just enough to rub against his very obvious erection.

She knew Chris could move fast but she had never seen him move this fast at home. He let go of her and was out the bedroom door and back in about 5 seconds. She felt his arms come back around her and cup her breasts as he rolled her nipples and started to massage them in his hands. Merri let her head fall back on to his shoulder and turned a little to face him. She started to place kisses to his cheek and neck as she moved a little to get better access. She felt him let go of one breast and his hand snake its way down her body, skimming the side of her bump as it went. She could feel him rocking against her back as he nudged her ass with his still covered erection.

"You have way too many clothes on, let me help you with ...that." Her last word coming out in a hiss as she felt his fingers drop down to her pubic hair and coming in contact with her clit.

Now it was her turn to rock against him, between his fingers working her clit and his erection rubbing her ass she was getting turned on quickly. Chris felt her trying to move against his fingers so decided he could use another hand. Letting go of her other breast he brought his other hand to join the first one. Now he could rub and pinch her clit as he used his other hand to slid up and down her now very wet folds. Using two fingers he opened her folds and let his middle finger dip just inside.

"Some one is very excited aren't they." Feeling how wet and ready she was.

"Chris am I pregnant, I am excited all the time just about." Moaning as she spoke.

"Bed now, I need better access." Letting his hands drop away from her body.

Merri groaned at the lack of contact but moved to climb on the bed. Chris waited till she was comfortable before he joined her. Instead of lying beside her he knelt on the bed between her legs and looked down at her very wet and ready centre. Bringing his hand to her body he watched her reaction as he let his fingers dance over her pubic hair and on to her clit. When his fingers worked her clit she closed her eyes and she moved closer to him. Using his other hand he parted her folds again and slowly slid one finger inside her. When it was fully inside he started to move it in and out. He felt her wriggle against him so he added another finger shortly followed by a third. Between rubbing her clit and pumping his fingers in and out she was climbing towards her orgasim fast.

"Chris stop, I need you, all of you." Merri moaned as she tried to reach for him.

Chris was only to happy to oblige as he slowly removed her fingers. Lying on his back beside her he reached over and took her hand to help her climb over him. She straddled his hips and he took hold of his erection as she guided herself down on to him, the joining cause them both to moan with pleasure. When she had taken all of him deep within her she sat still and just looked down at Chris. Resting her hands on his chest she ran them up and down, catching his nippeles a few times. Chris reached up and took her breasts in his hand as he started to play with not only her nipples but her whole breast, kneading and massaging them. Feeling her started to move he let her her take lead, she knew what she could and couldn't do now so it was for the best.

She started of with long deep movements. Lifting to almost fully out and then dropping back down to fully encase him. Her inner muscles played and flexed around him as she picked the pace up, grinding down on him with each deep thrust. He was nearly ready to come when he felt her fingers brush his groin. Lifting his head a little he looked down and saw she was working her clit as she rode him. That was his job, letting go of her breasts to rest one hand on her hip and the other with hers on her clit. Moving her fingers out the way he took over the stroking and nipping movements as he held her hip and felt her lean back a little. She was very close now and so was he. He started to meet her thrusts as best as he could causing a moan filled ahhhhh to escape her lips. As he tweaked her clit he felt her drop right down on and heard as she screamed his name when her orgasim hit her. He was still a couple strokes off so taking his fingers off her clit he used both hands on her hips to thrust upwards twice as he felt his ball sack tighten and he came, grinding out her name as he did.

Staying joined, they let the waves of pleasure wash over them before she moved and came to lie beside him on the bed. Snuggling up to his side she felt him move his arm as he cuddled her in. Turning his head a little he placed several kisses to her temple as he stroked her now very active bump.

"There definitely awake now." Feeling his side being nudged by the twins.

"After what we just did what do you expect. I still need my bath, more so now. That may settle them down for a bit I hope." Using her hand to run up and down the side of her bump.

"Let's get up then, you can go take a bath and I can make food. Sex always make me hunger for some reason." Seeing Merri laugh.

"Everything makes you hungry but I won't argue." Sitting up and moving to stand up.

She was just about to leave the room when she saw a cup appear in front of her. Seeing the cup she turned her head and placed a kiss to Chris's face as she went in the bathroom and finished running the bath. When it was down she climbed in and settled into the water, watching as the water rippled around her moving bump.

Closing her eyes she let the heat of the water and glow of the floating bath lights she's had put on smooth her. She could still feel the twins moving around, yet the more she relaxed the more they seemed to settle. Soon they were both asleep again which she was pleased about. Resting both her hands on them she gently ran her fingers over the ever expanding bump. Soon the luxury of getting in and out the bath would be a military maneuver so it would be showers till she gave birth. She had no idea how she would feel when it came to actually giving birth. She had only gave it brief passing thoughts as she was just enjoying being pregnant. She knew Chris wanted a big family so she had a feeling she would be having more but for now she wanted to enjoy this experience. It was all new and she had no idea what was coming.

The water was cooling rapidly now which was a sign it was time to get out. Sitting up she went to pull the plug out and realised it was not happening, she couldn't reach with the twins in the way. Pushing up on her arms she stood and and climbed out, bending down to pull the plug out. Wrapping a towel around her she saw the bump was sticking out the front. Getting a couple more towels she took them to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Sat drying herself she heard Chris shout that the food was ready. She shouted back she wouldn't be long as she finished getting dry. Looking through the pj's she had left there she gave up and grabbed a t-shirt belonging to Chris. Pulling it on she let it drop down and cover her. Putting her panties on she went to make her way downstairs, grabbing Chris's house coat from the back of the bedroom door.

When she made it to the kitchen she sat at the table and looked at Chris who was sat smiling. She could see the meal on the plate was not his doing.

"Take out, really." Laughing as Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"It was quick and easy. It's getting late and we got a bust in the morning, we need some sleep so this works." Passing her a fork and picking his up.

"Fine, but you cook tomorrow night." Making a start on the rice and chicken on the plate.

"Deal, now eat up so we go to bed and snuggle up." Making a start on his own meal.

They both finished their meal at the same time so cleared away the dishes together. Merri went and locked up will Chris checked he had enough clean clothes for morning. Finally after digging through the clean laundry he found an outfit and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Merri finished locking the front door and came to stand beside him. Taking her hand in his he started to make his way up the stairs with Merri at his side. They were both tired so on reaching the bedroom he wasn't surprised when Merri Climbed in to bed and tucked herself in. He stripped off to his boxer shorts and climbed in beside Merri. He spooned up behind her and rested his hand on the bump. For 15 weeks she was getting bigger due to the fact there was two in there. He had no idea how big she would be at full term but the thought made him grin. He had everything in his arms he had ever wanted. A woman who loved him and not one but two children on the way. Life was good for him right now. As he drifted off to sleep he felt a small nudge under his hand as one of the twins shifted about, life really was good.

Waking early as always Merri felt Chris pressed tight against her back. She loved waking like this, his hand resting on two very active babies. Rolling over she rested her bump against Chris's stomach. She waited and sure enough the movement woke him up.

"Good morning you three. Seems some little people are awake." Getting nudged again.

"They want breakfast, well I do so that works for me." Kissing him before she moved back.

Getting up she went to the bathroom and made a start on getting ready. By the time she had finished her shower Chris had just appeared at the bathroom door. She was wrapping her towel around her as he stepped up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hurry up and I will make breakfast. Not sure what yet but I am sure I will find something." Stepping out the bathroom to go get dried and ready.

Finally finding a pair of jeans that fitted she went downstairs and made a start on coffee. She made a note to bring more clothes next time she came over as the ones she had there were getting little tight. She had just finished making waffles when Chris entered the kitchen. He smiled seeing the waffles and syrup on the table.

"Oh waffles my favourite." As Merri sat down opposite him.

Chris as always made quick work of his breakfast, like he did with all food. He waited to see how much Merri actually ate and was pleased to see she finished hers. They both got up and cleared away the dishes to the dishwasher.

"You ready for work?" Chris asked Merri as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Yip, kisses first then work." Placing a couple of light kisses on his cheek before working to his lips.

They stood lost in the moment of just kissing each other, slowly and tenderly making them lighter till they stood just holding each other. Stepping away Merri looked at Chris then down at their joined hands.

"Let's go meet Abby and King." Slowly waking to the door, taking Chris with her.

Once they left the house they climbed in the car and Merri drove them in to work. There was coffee and still warm beignets in the kitchen which Merri caught a smell of as soon as they entered.

"Good morning Abby, King." Merri commented as he stood and poured out coffee for her Chris and her.

"Morning Merri, Thanks for the digs. Your keys are on your desk for you." Abigail Borin said as she took a benight from the box.

"No problem, glad I could help." Bringing both cups to the table and sitting down.

"So you both ready to go today?" Pride asked as he brought two cups of coffee to the table and sat beside agent Borin.

"Yeah about that King." Chris chimed in as he came through the door after putting both their bags away.

"Is Merri staying on land while we go out? I don't think it's wise her being out there with us." Sitting down and feeling Merri shooting daggers at him.

"You do have a point Chris. When we get there Merri can monitor things from land, that okay Merri?" King asked her, not really giving her much choice in the matter.

"Not really got a choice so okay. Least I won't be sea sick." Merri said a little dejected at missing out on a bust.

"Well when we are finished we had better make a move so we can rendezvou with the boat taking us out and see what we are up against." Borin told the people at the table as she took a drink of her coffee.

The rests sat and ate in silence as they mood shifted to a more somber one. A bust and the fact Merri wasn't actually taking part was a enough to ground everyone. Once they were all finished the paired up and after grabbing their gear they paired up and went and got in the car. They travelled in two cars down to the marina which Merri was now impressed about. She was mad at Chris and she had to travel down with him.

"Don't be mad at me Merri, I said what I said to protect the twins and you. You know that don't you?" Glancing at Merri as he drove.

She totally ignored him when he spoke. She knew he was right but that wasn't the point, it was her choice. He could have asked her first instead of going over her head. He didn't speak again till they arrived and then she ignored him as she was still mad. As soon as he stopped the car she was out with her bag and away. Chris just sighed and followed behind her.

They both stood bedside Kings car and listened to Broin go over the new plan with Merri standing guard on land. They stood and watched the boat they were after leave port and travel out to open sea. It had to be a certain way out before they could stop it.

"That's our cue." Seeing a light flash on a boat anchored in the distance.

The three agents walked away to catch their ride but not before Chris kissed Merri's cheek.

"I did it because I love you all, see you soon." Placing another kiss to her head as he walked away.

Merri couldn't do anything but stand and wait. She watched and saw the boat leave harbour as it slowly traveled out to meet up with the boat they were after. She had her binoculars in one hand and radio in the other, keeping the channel open so she could hear everything going on. She watched as the boat carrying her people finally caught up and came level with the drug boat. She had the binoculars set to maximum as she tried to make out as her people slowly started to board the other boat. She could hear the chatter over the radio so knew what was going on.

"Borin you first, Chris you next and I got the rear." Hearing King give out instructions.

She made a tiny speak out which she presumed was Abby Borin boarding the boat, shortly followed by Chris. She moved the binoculars back to the last person to board the boat when a couple of things happened all at once. The first was the flash of blinding light followed by a loud explosion. She stood rooted to the spot as she watched a huge ball of flames engulf the boat that Chris and Abby Borin had just boarded. She wasn't sure if Pride had actually crossed over or if he was moving over when it happened. Giving herself a mental shake Merri grabbed the radio and started yelling for her team.

"Borin you there? LaSalle can you hear me? Pride answer me. Someone answer me. Borin, LaSalle, Pride anyone still there?" Shouting frantically into the radio.

Nothing came back but silence and static. She started to make her way to the harbour masters office when her radio came to live, causing her to nearly drop it. Bringing it up to her ear she listening to a crackle and someone cough.

"Pride that you? Answer me whoever is there." Sopping still and looking back out at the still flame engulfed boat.

She could see the fire boats making their way out but she needed answers now. The radio came back to live.

"Brody you there?" Came back over the radio.

"I hear you Pride. You got eyes on the others yet? Where are you now?" Training the binoculars back on the boats at sea.

"I just fished myself out the sea, I haven't seen either Chris or Borin since they boarded the other boat. The place is an inferno so can't go near it. I will keep you updated as soon as

I see or hear anything. Before you get any ideas stay there and I will meet you at the harbour office when I get back." As the radio went silent.

How had King known she was planning on hitching a lift out on the rescue boat, or any boat to come think of it. All she could do now was wait, wait for news on who was alive if anyone. Resting her hand on her bump she felt the twins move. Rubbing her hand gently over her active babies.

"It's okay little ones, daddy will be back soon...I hope." Letting her hand continue to stroke her bump as she waited for news


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Here is a little more of this one. The whole tone of the story as change since it was first started and as you can tell so has my writing skills. This was first brought out as an M rated story but has probably now dropped to T. I have no idea if it is still as popular as it was so if your reading this then please drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Waiting. Waiting was tough at the best of times but now, now was torture. All Merri could do was stand and look out to the rescues boats as they covered the drug boat in water, dousing out the flames and making it accessible for the rescue team. Pacing back and forwards on the harbour side was doing nothing for her feet or for the twins. It was passed dinner time and she really should eat. Rubbing her hand over her bump she made her way back to the car and climbed in the back seat. She left the door open so she still had an unobstructed view of the search but could at least sit down. Looking around she knew there would be something in there to eat, it was Chris's car so there would be food. Sure enough in a bag on the floor in one of the foot wells was a packet of potato chips and some chocolate bars along with a bottle of Pepsi.

Settling sideways with her feet hanging out the car she made a start on the potato chips. She was halfway through eating the bag when the radio resting on the seat behind her crackled.

"Brody you there?" Pride's voice came through loud and clear.

"Am here Pride, what's the news?" Knowing that would be the only reason he was contacting her.

"We have Borin, she was thrown clear of the boat. She has a few shrapnel wounds and took on a fair amount of water but nothing major. There bringing her over now on the boat heading back in. The fire chiefs are making the drugs boat safe. When we get the all clear we can go over and start the search." Pride said as the radio went quiet again. " I will let you know when we find Christopher and how's things stand. You look after yourself and them babies, Chris wouldn't anything happening to you or them." Cutting the radio off.

Merri dropped sideways and rested her head against the headrest, at least two of the three were safe now. Picking up the bottle of Pepsi she took a long drink, diluting the salt in her mouth from the potato chips. She watched the boat carrying agent Borin getting nearer to the harbour. Putting the bottle down, she climbed out the car and made her way to the dock to meet the boat when it arrived. Just as she reached the docking edge the boat pulled and moored up. There was an ambulance already waiting for the CGIS agent as she was stretched off the boat. Merri laughed a little hearing as she heard Abigail Borin before she saw her.

"I am not going to the hospital, I don't need a hospital as it's just a few scratches." Her argument was then drowned out, but a coughing fitting causing he to bringing up a load of water from her lungs.

Merri stepped up the trolley as Borin was wheeled on land. She stopped the paramedics before they could load her in the ambulance. She was still coughing as Merri stepped up to her and rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"For someone who doesn't need a hospital you don't sound overly clever." Finally seeing agent Borin's coughing fit easy as she sat forwards and wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Bit of water, nothing a good coughing fit won't bring up as you just saw. I need to get back out there and help look for..." But stopped when she saw the pained look on Merri's face.

"Hospital first, search later. I will keep you updated if and when news comes in okay. No doubt we shall be getting a visit from a certain agent from Washington soon." Smiling a little at seeing Borin speechless.

"How did you know? Actually don't answer that. Yes, he will now probably come out on some trumped up excuse just to check up." Lying back on the trolley as an oxygen masks was pulled over her head.

"Go get checked over and I will catch you soon. If I hear anything or you know who shows up I will send him over to you." Nodding at Borin then the paramedics as they wheeled the trolley and lifted it into the ambulance.

Watching the ambulance pull away she said another pull in as she started to walk away. Feeling her back pocket she realised she hadn't picked the radio up when she got out the car. Panicked coursed through her at what she may have missed. Setting off at a jog she released twins and jogging didn't go after the first three or four steps. Stopping she rested her hands on either side of her bump and stroked it.

"Sorry guys, got a little over-excited there. Won't do that again I promise." Taking a slow walk back to the car.

On reaching the car, she opened the door and reached in to pick the radio up. Turning to sit down she clicked the radio and opened a channel to Pride.

"Pride, Borin is away to the hospital now, the ambulance just left. I left the radio in the car when I saw her off. Any news on the search?" Not sure if any news was good news.

"Glad she is finally away, took some doing to get her leave. We just got the all clear so we can no board the boat and start to search. There is also a water search under way since Borin was blown clear. As soon as we find him I will let you know." She heard Pride say just as she heard someone shout in the background for him.

Swinging her legs into the car she closed the door over and did the window door a little. Moving the seat a little she got comfortable as she closed her eyes. The twins were wriggling all over and she knew stress was no good for them. She needed to calm herself down and hopefully by her calming herself she could calm them. Taking deep breaths in and slowly letting them back out she made sure to rub her bump as she did. As she felt her heart rate slowly back to a normal level she felt the twins slow down and settle.

Smiling as she felt the twins calm and fall asleep, she opened her eyes and looked out to sea. She was mad with Chris when he left to go out and now she had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she continued to stroke her bump. She needed Chris, she couldn't bring up the twins without him. This was the start of his basketball team he always wanted. He had let that little snippet of information out and she had to say it wasn't such a bad idea. She did point out it would end up a mixed team as there was no guarantee for just boys. Chris smiled and said any daughters they had would look like her so he would be happy.

"Chris where are you? We need you, all of us." Closing her eyes against the torment that she may have left things unsaid and now he wasn't coming back.

She knew that they were all doing their best out there, but it didn't take her feel any better. That was her Chris out there somewhere and no one knew where. Yawning a little, she kept her eyes closed as she made a silent pray to anyone who would listen to return Chris to her and the babies. Until then she hadn't known how tired she was till she found herself being jerked awake as a hand rested in her shoulder. Out of instinct, she grabbed for her weapon and trained on whoever it was that was waking her up.

"Pride, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here anyway? Last I saw or heard you were out the there." Nodding to the sea behind him.

She looked at his face and saw the worry on it. She knew he had something to tell her so she sat up and moved to look at him.

"Pride spit it out now, I want to know good or bad." Seeing him keep rest his hand resting on her shoulder.

"We searched the boat all over and there is no sign of him anywhere. We did find these though." Holding up an evidence bag with a set of keys in.

Merri took the evidence bag and held it in both hands. She looked closely at the object that was in the bag and saw it was a set of keys. It was as she moved them she saw what looked like a piece of melted plastic move from behind the keys. It was then her breath caught in her throat as she examined the remains of the half melted key chain. She could make out half of a picture, the other half burned and melted away. It was a picture she knew well as she had the same one on her keys. Putting her hand in her pocket she pulled her keys out and held them next to the bag. They were definitely Chris's keys, the half of the picture left on the chain was of her. It was taken a few months before and they both had one.

"Where is he King?" Passing the bag back to Pride as she looked at him.

"I have no idea. We are getting the boat towed in now and it will be checked over again once docked. We have a rough idea of where he was stood going on Borin's statement. We will go over the area with a fine tooth comb. I will not give up on him, you know that right." Squeezing her shoulder as a show of support.

"I know it's just... When he left I was mad at him and we never made it up before he went out there. Now I or more we, may never see him again." As she dropped her head forward to her chest and looked down at her bump.

"Meredith Brody let me tell you something.." As Pride went to climbing in the back of the car causing Merri to shuffle over. "No matter what happens I will always be here for you and them babies. I will not give up on Chris unless I have to. Never ever forget that, your family now." Sliding his arm across her shoulder and hugging her to his side.

Merri knew what Pride had said was true. Chris and he seemed to have a bond, a special connection with each other. She and saw what a great father and role model he was to Laurel and she knew that no matter the outcome today was she could rely on him to help her.

"We still have boats out there looking, they won't give up till night falls and will be back out first thing. We got to have a little faith." Just as his phone rang in his pocket.

"Pride here." Answering the phone as he still kept his arm around Merri's shoulder.

"We are on our way now." Pressing end call and putting the phone in his pocket.

We have company back at the office. You okay to drive back or you want to ride in with me and we can send someone out to get the car?" Finally removing his arm from her shoulder.

"I will drive back, not much I can do here now the light is fading. There going to call the search off soon and that will be it till morning." Looking out to sea and watching the sky grow dark as night feel.

"See you back there." Pride told Merri as he got out the car and headed to his car.

Climbing out the back she got in the driver's seat and looked down at the keys still in her hands. Putting the car key in the ignition she started the car and started the somber drive back to the office. Back at the office she climbed out the car and made her way slowly inside. Her eyes instantly went to Chris's desk as they always did. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name spoke from the top of the stairs.

"Agent Brody, care to join us up here. We have coffee and food waiting." Came the voice of special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Well there he was., she had been expecting him to come out when he heard the news. She knew he would attempt to make it an official call but she knew it was part personal as well. Not even bothering to drop her stuff at her desk she made her way upstairs and headed past agent Gibbs into the conference room. Pride saw her enter and pulled out a chair for her as he went and poured her a cup of coffee and sat in on the table in front of her. He opened a thermos that gave off waves of steam, taking a bowl and pouring some of the steaming soup out of it. He placed the bowl on the table and then passed her a spoon before sitting down opposite her and giving her a little nod.

"You didn't have to you know that but thank you." Picking up the spoon and making a start on the soup.

"While you eat agent Brody I will run down the search plan for the coming days and what we have so far." Agent Gibbs told the two agents sat at the table.

Gibbs switched the screen on and started to run down search patterns and show what had been covered so far. He did point that when agent Borin was back she would head up and sea search and rescue teams and anything that needed covering with regards to sea. He showed them the list of evidence that had been found on the boat and what was happening now. He reassured them both teams would be out looking for agent Lasalle at first light but until then there wasn't much else could be done. He was just about to continue when they all heard a shout from downstairs.

"Where's everybody at? You all in the kitchen." Agent Borin's voice shouted as she searched downstairs for them.

Out of instinct, Brody looked at Gibbs when she heard Abby's voice calling out. She had to hide the small smile as she saw a mix of relief and joy cross his face at hearing the coast guard agents voice. They all looked at each other before Gibbs moved.

"I'll go, you both eat." Watching Gibbs move towards the door and head downstairs.

Pride nodded while Brody smiled at him. She knew he would go first, just to make sure she was okay and he could check for himself. Gibbs was a private man and always had been, she found that out working undercover with him. As she finished her soup she took her coffee and stood up. The twins had woke and were shifting around a little so she started to pace back and forwards rubbing her hand up and down over her bump. Pride noticed how tense she was and he knew it was not good in her or the twins.

"Why don't you go home or back to Chris's. If we hear anything I will let you know straight away. You can't just hang around here all night when there isn't really much going on. It's not good any of you just sat around here. At least at Chris's place you have him around you till we find him." Coming to stand in front of her and stop her pacing.

"I just feel so helpless. I can do anything now to help look for him and these two can tell something is not right. There a lot more active today than normal." Looking down at her bump thence at Pride.

It was then she did something he didn't expect as she reached out and took his hand before placing it on her bump. He stood a little surprised at her actions before he broke out in a huge grin when he felt the movement under his hand. He looked up at Merri then back down at the bump as he again felt the movement's under his hand. He remembered when Linda was pregnant and he got to feel Laurel move. He missed them days, at least he was now playing a small part in the growth of the twins and as he has said earlier he would always be there for her no matter what happened. As he rested his hand on her bump Merri want sure if it was the fact the twins were tired and ripping off or the fact they could tell there a different hand resting on them. She noticed instantly they seemed to calm and settle at the touch of her boss.

"You have the magic touch, that's quicker than Chris can settle them. He normally talks to them which I have to admit is a little weird, but they do settle so I let him get on with it." Reaching forward she took his other hand and rested it on the other side of her bump.

Again the movement slowed and then stopped as if there was some magic effect in Prides hands. She stood smiling as she waited till the movements had stopped before looking back up at Pride.

"Thank you, I didn't expect that to happen. They normally take longer to settle than that. I just wanted to show you how active they were and now you put them to sleep. I may have to borrow you magic hands again in the future." Smiling as he let his hands drop away from her bump.

"Anytime, I did the same with Laurel. She would always settle instantly at my touch, just like they did." Inclining his head to the bump. "Now go home and I will call you if I hear anything." Watching her gather her things together and head out the door.

Arriving at the door she looked back at Pride and smiled.

"Thank you, it's nice to know you got my back." As she headed out the door and down the stairs.

"You have no idea." Watching Merri walk down the stairs and out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-Well here is a little more and the chapters seem to be getting a little smaller due to content.**

* * *

When agent Gibbs heard the voice coming from the lower floor of the NOLA office he felt his breathing restrict a little and his heart rate pick up. He knew that voice only too well now and it normally made his heart rate quicken but for different reasons.

"Where's everybody at? You all in the Kitchen." Agent Borin shouted out as she looked around for any signs of people.

"I'll go you both eat," Gibbs told the two agents sat at the table.

As Gibbs left the room he caught the look agent Brody gave him. He had a feeling that the ladies had been talking and that agent Brody knew there was more to him and agent Borin than a working relationship. At this moment in time he didn't care, he just needed to see and see for himself she was okay. As he reached the foot of the stairs he nearly ran into her as she came out the Kitchen. He put his arms up to catch her and instantly regretted it when he heard her wince.

"Hell Abby I am sorry, where?" Quickly removing his hands from her arms.

"It's nothing, cut on my arm from flying boat chunks. It only took a couple of stitches." Looking at Gibbs face and smiling.

"Kitchen." Gibbs ground out as he looked down at her hand before taking it and leading her into the Kitchen.

Once in the Kitchen he stopped and looked her up and down. He could see the graze on her cheek and the cut on her temple as he started at the top and worked down. There was a small graze on her neck as he took in her arms. She had a short sleeved t-shirt on which he instantly recognised as his. There was the bandage on her right arm that he had accidently held when he stopped her from charging into him. Her other arm was mark free, but he couldn't see under the t-shirt or her sweatpants.

"Anymore I can't see?" Taking a step closer and running his finger over the cut on her temple and the graze on her cheek.

"Just the same, few scrapes and bumps. Nothing a hug won't help make better." Closing the gap between them.

"Can't argue there. Might make me feel better as well." As Gibbs closed the tiny distance between them and slide his arms around her waist.

When he was sure he wasn't resting on any injuries he pulled her flat against his chest and buried his head in her neck. He needed this, he hadn't known how much till she was there in his arms. He kissed her neck as he held her, feeling her arms work up his back as they stood together.

"What's this about coughing up a lake when you got on dry land? You sure you should be out of hospital yet?" Earring him a quick thump on the back.

He felt her pull back and look at him, she was going to string Merri up when she saw her.

"I took on a bit of water went I hit it. Doctors say there is still a little bit in there, but it will either cough up or antibiotics will kick it out. I am sure I am supposed to be getting hugged better here, or even better how about a kiss to help me feel better. Not like people in this office seem to mind how up close and personal they get." Reaching forward and gently kissing Gibbs on the lips.

Gibbs couldn't help but respond to the kiss as he kissed her back. He knew she was injured and he had no idea how bad as she was like him when he was hurt if she could stand up and walk around it was fine. The problem arose when her tongue ran along his lips pushing them apart. After standing having an all out tongue war, they broke apart due to the coughing fit Borin was in the middle of. Gibbs let her go and came to stand beside her as she made a dash for the sink and did a combination between being sick and bringing up more water. Gibbs raced to her side as he ran his hand up and down her back, he had no idea what else to do.

Finally, Borin stopped coughing and slumped sideways breathing heavy. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him.

"You don't sound good. You need to go to bed. Where did you stop last night?" Guiding them to the table to sit down.

"Merri's place as she stopped at Lasalle's. Not sure what's she doing tonight. Maybe we should find somewhere to stop for the night and work out long term tomorrow." Yawning against his shoulder.

"Come on then, I will get you in the car and then go see Pride before we go find somewhere to stop." Standing them both up and leading them both out to the car he had rented.

As they passed Merri's desk there was a huge note with Borin's name on. Borin stopped and picked the note up to see Merri's house keys under it. Reading the note she picked the keys up and smiled.

"We got a bed as long as we need it." Waving the set of keys in the air.

"Go get in the car and I will go see Pride." Handing her the keys and moving to go upstairs.

Borin made her way to the car and got in the passenger seat. She knew when they got ready for bed Gibbs which see the bruises to her chest and abdomen from not only the impact of the side boat as she flew through the air but hitting the water. Closing her eyes, she reasoned she could deal with that when they got in. She was sat not moving when she need the door open and Gibbs got in.

"Have you been given the all clear or is that a stupid question?" Turning to see her give him a funny look.

"I take it that's a no then. I will drop you at Brody's place then head out." Shifting the gear into reverse and pulling out the car park.

"Drop me off and go where? What's going on Jethro? and don't lie, you can't lie to me." Shuffling in her seat to sit up.

"We just received a call, a body has been recovered by a fishing boat." As he set off in the direction the sat nav was instructing him too.

"Is this said body breathing or not?" Now feeling awake and alert again.

"Alive from what we have been told but it's messy, very messy. They have arranged transport to the nearest hospital which is where I am going now after I drop you off." Taking a left turn as the sat nav instructed.

"No, you don't, you go I go. How we do know it's Lasalle they fished out?" Wondering how they could tell if he was messy, whatever the hell that meant.

"The found his creds in his back pants pocket. Pride has phoned Brody and she is meeting us there." Finally turning onto Brody's street.

When Gibbs pulled up outside agent Brody's house he looked at Borin, who in return look straight back at him. Gibbs knew he was not going to win so after a stare out Gibbs pulled away and headed to the hospital. He knew that Pride would be there already and probably so would agent Brody. He had no idea how bad agent Lasalle was so they would have to wait till the got there. Driving in silence both agent steadied themselves, preparing for what they were going to find.

When Pride's phone rang he nearly jumped out his skin. He wasn't expecting any calls that late. He pulled his phone out and pressed answer. He had just put the phone to his ear when Gibbs entered the room.

"Two seconds director, agent Gibbs just walked in, pulling up the call." Ending the call on the phone and picking up the call on the screen.

"Yes director, what can we do for you at this late hour?" Smiling at the man on the screen.

"Agents Gibbs and Pride, we just got a call saying you missing agent has been found by a passing fishing boat. He is alive but he's a mess as far as we can gather. He still had his creds in his back pocket so we got the first call. He is on his way to hospital now by air so get down there name sleep me updated." Ending the call between Washington and New Orleans.

"I will take Borin home and meet you at the hospital." Clapping Pride on the back as Gibbs made his way out the door.

Pride nodded and pulled his phone out his pocket. He looked at the keypad and his finger just hovered above the button. He knew he had to do it, he had to phone her. Finally plucking up the courage he pressed the button and brought the phone to his ear. It rang four times before a very groggy, half asleep Brody answered.

"Brody it's Pride. Don't take just listen, meet me at the hospital as soon as you can. We are working on the assumption that Chris has been found. He's on his way to the hospital so I will meet you there soon. Drive safe or call a cab, actually call a cab, please. Actually I will call and pick you up as I got to just about pass to get there. I will be there in ten minutes." Hanging the call up without saying bye.

Grabbing his jacket he worked through the office shutting everything off as he headed out the door. He wasn't sure how he felt knowing that Christopher had been found and he was in a bad way. He hoped and prayed he was okay as he drove over to Chris's house to pick Brody up. When he finally pulled up he saw her standing on the sidewalk waiting for him. As soon as the car stopped she was in and her seatbelt done up before looking at Pride.

"Well let's go then, the sooner we get there the sooner I can see Chris." Looking between the road and Pride.

"I need to tell you before we arrive. The report for Chris is messy, very messy. No idea what that means but I thought I should tell you before we get there. I would expect the worst and then things can only better." Driving through the now empty streets of New Orleans.

The drive to the hospital was longer than either had expected. Time seemed to be going slowly as Pride finally parked the car and got out. Brody was out the car and walking towards the hospital entrance before he had locked the car. He had to jog to catch her and when he did he took her elbow and made her slow down a little. She was about the start to argue with him when she saw him look down at her bump. Looking down she nodded her head and slowed down as they now headed in to the hospital and to the front desk to try and locate Chris. As they stood waiting for them to locate him Pride saw both agent Gibbs and Borin appear at their side.

They all nodded at each other as the lady finally gave them directions.

They set off in a line walking the corridors and into an open lift. Pride pressed for floor five and the doors shut, opening again a few seconds later on floor five. They all stepped up and headed up to the main desk for the ward. The nurse had a quick conversation and then pointed to a room on her right. Turning back to the group Pride hesitated before speaking.

"Chris is in a bad way, he has suffered some horrific burns and internal bleeding from hitting the water. Be prepared for a shock as they have him covered as best as they can. It's supposed to be two at a time so we're up first Brody." Indicating his head towards a room.

They took a few steps before he felt Brody's hand slip into his. Stopping just outside the door

Pride looked at Merri but kept a hold of the hand.

"You ready to go In?" squeezing her hand as they stood and waited.

They both stepped up to the doors as they whooshed open allowing them entry. As they both stepped inside Pride was glad he had a hold of Brody's hand. His quick reflexes caught her as she stumbled at the site in front of them. Now Pride understood what the definition of 'messy, really messy' was. He looked between the woman who was just about being held up by him to the man in the bed. If he ever needed religion it was now, he had heard they weren't optimistic at recovery so he would have to pray for a miracle. Guiding Brody to a chair he sat here down and looked around for another. Finally getting one brought in, he pulled it next to hers. They both settled in for a very long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-Another short update with more to come.**

* * *

When Pride had guided her to the chair next to Chris's bed and she was sat down Merri had no idea what she was supposed say. She looked at the mass of tubes and wires covering him and the machines surrounding the bed. There was a some sort of framework lifting the sheet off his lower half whereas his top half was was just a mass of bandages and clear wraps covering what was left of his skin. When Pride had said he was a mess she had no idea how bad a mess he was actually going to be. Now she could see for herself she was speechless, there didn't seem to be a single part of his body that wasn't burnt to some degree. She wondered if this was what the outside of him looked like what internal damage had been caused. She had no idea where he was found so had no idea what had happened to him since the fire.

Turning to look at Pride she saw his face was ashen white. It was then she noticed his hand on her shoulder, whether for support for her or him she wasn't sure, but she was glad it was there. Pride felt her look at him and looked down, squeezing her shoulder as he did.

"I will go find a doctor and see what we can find out. You okay to be on your own?" His concern for her evident.

"I just..." Not knowing if she was okay or not.

Watching as he pulled his phone out he sent what she presumed was a text message. Seconds later Abigail Borin entered the room and came to stand beside Merri. Pride pulled another chair over and Borin sat down next to Merri, taken her hand as she sat. Pride nodded to the door and went to leave, leaving Borin holding Merri's hand as she slid her other arm around her shoulder.

Pride came out of Chris's room and instead of going straight to the desk to ask for a doctor he stood resting his back against the nearest wall and closed his eyes, his mind trying to process what was happening. Chris was burnt badly, very badly. Pride had never seen anything in his life as bad as this and he had seen some sites in his time. He knew seeing the amount of burns covering Chris's body it was touch and go.

He felt a hand on his arm and opened his eyes, Gibbs was now standing beside him.

"That's rough in there Gibbs, I hate to have to say this aloud but if he makes it it's going to be a miracle." Pushing back off the wall and making his way to the nurses station.

Gibbs followed behind not sure if he should stay or go. He was one of Pride's oldest friends and seeing how much this was affecting him he decided to stay. Pride reached the desk and flashed his badge at the nurse. He asked if it was possible for a doctor to come around and bring them up to speed on Christopher's condition. The nurse said she would page the doctor and he would be there as soon as he could. Thanking her Pride nodded at Gibbs and the two men made their way to Chris's room.

On opening the door, they took in the site of Abigail Borin sat sideways with her arms around Merri as she sobbed uncontrollably into Borin's shoulder. It broke Prides heart to see how distraught she was knowing there was nothing he could do to help. He stood on the opposite side of the bed to the two women and looked down at Chris. He looked down at his hand and saw somehow it looked like it was one of the only places he could see normal pink unburnt skin. Reaching out he took hold of Chris's hand and just stood holding it. He looked down at his most trusted sidekick, student and surrogate son. He again found himself praying for Chris, this time to wake up and make it through this mess.

Gibbs had walks around the bed and stood looking at the occupant of the bed. His thoughts drifted back to his team, to DiNozzo, McGee and Bishop. He thought of the team members he had lost right back to Kate and then Ziva. At least he knew Ziva was alive and happy now as he was still in touch with her. Kate, on the other hand, wasn't, she was the first agent he lost as a team leader and it hurt like like, especially since he hand picked her. He looked down at the two women still wrapped in each other's arms and his religious streak reappeared. He hadn't prayed in years and now he was, this was a prey of a different sort. For once he was thankful, thankful the woman he was falling in love with had made it through with only a few bumps and bruises that he knew of. He couldn't lose another woman he loved, he had lost Shanon and his daughter Kelly and even now that still haunted him. When he fell for Jenny Shepard he thought he was home and dry, only for her to pack and leave him to better advance her career.

Now he had Abigail Borin, his equal in every sense. She was slowly making her presence known not just in his home but his Heart. When he got the call to say she was hurt he asked Vance if he should come out and head the investigation as Pride may be a little too close. Vance agreed, knowing that the real reason was a lot more personal than Gibbs was letting on. So now he was here and he could see it would be a while until the case was wrapped up as Pride was indeed too close. As he stood his hand had come to rest on the top of Borin's back. It was a simple touch of not only support but also a reassurance she was there and not the one lying in the bed.

The silence of the room was interpreted as there was a knock on the door and a doctor entered. He looked around at the four people in the room and then at Pride as he stepped forward. Pride offered his hand to the doctor and did a quick introduction of the others in the room. He stumbled as he came to Brody as he wasn't sure how she wanted to be introduced. Brody saw his problem and stood up, offering her hand out to the doctor.

"I am special agent Meredith Brody, Christopher partner, girlfriend and also the mother of his children." Resting her hand on her bump.

"Hello everyone. I will not beat around the bush here, it's not looking good at all. When Mr Lasalle was brought in he was in a very bad way. We managed to stabilise him but it was close, we almost lost him twice. His body was shutting down, he has burns covering his whole body just about. They are mostly third and fourth degree due to his proximity to the blast site, yet it was the blast that pushed him away and into the water. The salt water he has been submerged in till he was found has not helped at all. I will give you an honest outlook and say if he makes it through the night it will be a miracle in itself. He is lucky to still be alive now, I have seen far less serious not make it. He has a strong will, but I am afraid that probably won't be enough to save him." The doctor finished as he looked around at the four people In the room.

When no one spoke the doctor asked if anyone had any question and when his question was met with silence he excused himself. Pride stood stock still, not sure if he should speak or leave or even move. Gibbs for his part was now stood behind Borin with both his hands on her shoulders. Borin was now an ashen grey colour and she seemed to be finally realising how damn lucky she was to still be sat there. Brody was a different matter altogether. She was still stood up on the opposite side of the bed from Pride just looking down at Chris. She hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, hadn't even flinched when the doctor spoke. She just seemed to be in a trance of sorts, between not wanting to believe and letting the reality of it all sink in.

Pride gestured to Gibbs to take Borin home, she had been through enough today and didn't need to deal with this as stood still to Gibbs and Borin had left before he came and stood beside Brody.

"Brody I got to go phone Christopher's family, I promised I would be the one if anything ever happened. He promised me the same thing and I would have liked to think he kept his promise, now I have to keep mine. Take a seat and I will back in a couple of minutes." Guiding Merri into the chair behind her.

As he left the room to go and make the phone call he hoped he would never have to make he looked back at Brody. She had moved the chair up to the bed and now her head rested on the edge near Chris's other hand. He hoped that hand was as good as the one he had hold of as it was some comfort to him just touching the young man's skin. Walking away down the corridor he went to phone Christopher's mother and see if he could arrange to get her here as fast as possible.

Phoning Vance first he got the all clear to use what means was necessary to get Christopher's family here as quickly as possible. Going on what the doctor has said they didn't expect him to make it through the night. Sitting in the quiet waiting room talking to Chris's mother and arranging her flight and transport to get the hospital it all seems surreal to Pride. He never ever expected to have to make this call to Christopher's family. It wasn't supposed to work like this, he was supposed to go first, not Chris. Chris had his whole to still to live. He had a family that loved home and a beautiful girlfriend who was now carrying his twins. What more could a man want? After arrangements were made to get the family here as soon as possible Pride just sat and looked at his phone. Finally getting up he got some coffee from the machine and took both cups back to Chris's room. Using his elbow to opened the door he pushed it open and stepped inside. He found Brody in the same position as when he left her, she had moved a limb.

Coming to sit beside her he gave her a gentle nudge and passed her a cup of coffee. Sitting up and taking it from him at the same time as slotting her hand in Chris's. She just looked at Pride then Chris.

"How do I do this on my own?" Seeing the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You don't, I will always be right here beside you." Using his free hand to slid his arm round her back and hug her. "You will never be alone."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-This is a short chapter as it would have gone on forever.**

* * *

"How do I do this on my own?" Looking at Pride as she felt the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You don't, I will always be right here beside you," Using his free hand to slid his arm around her back and hug her. "You will never be alone."

"Thank you." Letting her head drop to his shoulder as she kept her eyes on Chris.

"You all doing okay? You need anything?" Pride asked as he took her free hand in his and squeezed it.

"All okay for now, they seem very quiet as if they can sense something is wrong. This just all seems so surreal, like it's a dream. I never expected to be sat here now let alone are last words or lack of them, be said in anger. I was mad at him for going above my head to you and now I can't put it right. I won't get to say goodbye or tell him how sorry I was. He was only looking out for us all." Letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks again.

"He knows you never meant it, and I am sure he knows how sorry you are. How about you drink that coffee then I will go get more and leave you alone with him." Digging in his pocket for a handkerchief and passing it to her.

Smiling she took a drink from the cup in her hand and cringed a little. Pride could only smile in response, she still didn't like chickory coffee. They both sat in silence and looked at the figure of their friend and watched as the machines keeping him going beeped and lite up.

"Time for fresh coffee." Pride said as he stood up.

Leaving the room, he left Brody to have a final chat with Chris as he knew when his family arrived she wouldn't get a chance.

Standing up Merri looked down at Chris and took in his burnt and charred skin. In some places, there was no skin just huge blisters. She was sure the dressings were covering the worst of the burns, but that was okay. Running her hand over what was left of his hair, she smiled at the memory of the last time she did that. It was the last time they had sex and she ran her fingers through the hair on his neck. Looking down at this face she took in how badly that was burnt and how his lips were unrecognizable. His lips could do some amazing things to her body, especially during sex. She pictured his big blue eyes and that famous lopsided grin of his as she ran her fingertips over his face. She could hear the machine beeping with his heartbeat, she loved listening to it when then lay in bed together with her head on his chest.

Looking at his chest she saw the whole of his chest was just bandages and wires so she had no chance now to have one last listen. Looking down at his arms and hands she smiled at how tight he could hug her with them when they cuddled up on the couch. His hands were so bigger and strong yet could be soft and gentle when needing to be. She loved how he could rest his hands either side of her bump and settle the twins after he bent down and spoke to them. Speaking of the twins they had woke up now, probably from the coffee she had drunk. Standing as close to the bed as she could she took Chris's hand and turned it gently, moving her top to expose her bump. Resting his hand above one very active baby she let him have one last feel of their babies, babies he would never meet.

She stood with her hand resting over his keeping his hand in place as there babies wriggled around under them. She watched for any sign of movement or recognition from him, but nothing. That was when it started to sink in that he wasn't coming back. This would be the last time she ever spent with him alone and all she wanted to do was climb on the bed and snuggle up to him so he could tell her it would all be okay. Keeping his hand resting on her bump she bent down and kissed his mouth as best as she could. She knew she wouldn't get to kiss his warm soft lips again and she knew when his family arrived they would want some time alone with him.

"Chris Lasalle, when I first saw you all them months ago you were an obnoxious, pain in the ass. You and that damn southern charm of yours trying to get in my good books. If I am honest with you that Alabama accent did more for me than you will ever know. You started out as someone I had to put up with every day and work with when Pride was busy. Then you showed me it was okay to let my walls down a little and let people in. I slowly opened up to everyone and they became family and now they always will be. You somehow managed to work your magic when I got shot and I finally let you see the real me. Don't get me wrong you can still be a pain in the ass and drive me insane with dirty socks on the floor and hairs in the sink after you shave but I wouldn't have had it any other way. When I first agreed to start dating you I never in my wildest dreams expected to be stood her now pregnant, let alone with twins. Until you came into my life I never wanted kids but you changed that. You told me we could work this out together and you would always be here for me. Now I know that's not true and it hurts like hell Chris. I don't want you to leave me, not now, not ever. We all need you so much, you need to help pick names for these two even though we have no idea what they are." Letting their hands drift over the still active babies. " I hope on some level you can hear me, Chris, as I need to tell you I am sorry about yesterday morning and I wish I could turn back time just to kiss you one last time, or hear you say my name. I love you Christopher Lasalle and I will make sure these two know what an amazing dad they have." Bending down to kiss him one last time.

Standing up straight she saw movement at the door and saw Pride standing there just waiting with his back to the door. Letting go of Chris's hand she went and opened the door and nodded for Pride to enter. She closed the door when he was in and went to sit down.

"You mind?" As Pride stepped up to the bed.

"No, go ahead I will wait outside." Going to leave the room but feeling Pride take hold of her hand and draw her back in.

"No stay, I would like you to hear what I say." Taking her and leading her back to the chair.

When they were both seated Pride took a hold of Chris's hand and took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it out.

"Where do I start eh Christopher." Smiling as he let the memories of his time knowing Christopher Lasalle flood his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN-My muse it getting a little conflicted so updates will slow back down but here's a little more.**

* * *

"Where do I start eh Christopher." Smiling as he let the memories of his time knowing Christopher Lasalle flood his mind.

"Remember the day we meet Christopher? That was some party wasn't it. It was your first real Mardi Gra if I remember right. You said you hadn't bothered till that year. I gave you a party to remember, you were ill for two days or was it three? When the party ended I got to see the Chris Lasalle under the smiley, bubbly person. You were a deputy with the sheriff's office then and you had worked hard to get where you were. The problem was you were so disillusioned by things then. Between your job and how you felt like you were going round in circles, then the fact Cade had not been missing long. You were ready to quit it all and leave weren't you." Squeezing Chris's hand.

Taking a drink of his coffee, he looked at Brody who was now sat with tears rolling down her cheeks. He put his coffee down on the table and took her hand in his.

"So where was I Chris, ah yes. You were ready to leave, run and not face anything going on. I spend a while talking to you and I got to the root of your problem with the sheriff's office, you wanted more, you wanted different. You had seen enough on the streets to last you a lifetime and you wanted a change. That was the day I had a chat with you about NCIS. I told you tales of my past and how I came to be sat with you that day. How I had changed my career to join NCIS. I told you it was the best move I ever made and it was, back then and still is now. I worked with some amazing people over the years, each one having a uniqueness that they brought to the job. After a few days of showing you what I did and telling you more of my achievements, you decided to join. I couldn't have been happier when you agreed. There were you and me against the world. I took you to meet Linda and Laurel and they were both besotted with you, still are now. Linda and I took you under our wing and you became the son we never had. Laurel saw you as her brother to muck around with. I watched as this job changed you, slowly you got you confidence back and showed me what you were really capable off. I stood back and let you shine, you had earned it and I couldn't have been prouder of you. We had are ups and downs over the years, but we never ever let anything come between not just our friendship but the trust and unwavering bond we had built up." Letting go of Brody's hand to take a drink of his coffee.

He downed his coffee and put the cup on the table before taking Brody's hand in his and continuing.

"Remember that case, where we were chasing a couple of petty thieves who we wanted to question and one of them, pulled a gun, the top and bottom of it and it was literally the bottom, you getting shot in ass. You didn't sit right for nearly two weeks and me being as sympathetic as I am did nothing but laugh. Or there was the time when we're being chased by two huge dogs and I got my ass bit as we tried to scale the fence, you ended up shooting the dog since it would not let go. We had some good time didn't we Christopher and we saved each life on a few occasions. You remember being sat with your finger in the hole in my leg? Docs said if you hadn't I would have bled out. Or the time you got shot and we had to laugh as we thought it was a toy. Didn't think it was a toy when it shoot you in the shoulder. We have so many memories Christopher and I will cherish them all, the Good and bad made helped shape who I am, the same as they made you who you were. I can never and will never try to replace you, Chris, Washington can send who they like, but I will not have your desk filed." Stopping to gather his straying emotions.

"You have been, and always will be my friend Christopher. I know how much you love the woman who sits here beside me and I know how much these babies mean to you. I promise you I will be there for all three of them, no matter when, I will make sure they are all okay." Looking between Christopher then Brody. It was as he looked up he saw the monitors were slowly dropping and soon they would start to beep.

Indicating to Brody the change in the machines he stood up and walked around the bed and took Chris's hand in his as Merri stood up on the other side of him and did the same. The only difference was she rested his hand against the twins, with her hand covering his. They looked at the machines and saw the numbers were still dropping, it was now or never.

"Goodbye Christopher, I will miss you more than you will ever know." Shocking Brody as he bent and placed a kiss to the charred skin of his forehand.

"Goodbye Christopher, I won't let them forget you. I love you." Placing a final kiss on his lips just as the machines started to beep, lights flashed and sirens wailed.

Pride let go of Chris's hand and walked around to pull Brody out the way as nurses and doctors came rushing in. They both knew he was gone, they had said their goodbyes and he had gone.

"Come on, let them do want needs to be done." Wrapping his arm around Brody's shoulder as he lead her from the room.

Neither had any idea where they were going or what they were doing as they wandered aimlessly through the hospital. It wasn't till they smelt the coffee that Pride saw his body had led them to the canteen. Ordering two coffees he guided Brody to a seat and sat her down. She seemed comatose as she sat down and stared off into space. Going back for the coffees Pride got a bag of cookies and a couple of sandwiches before paying for the lot and sitting down.

"Coffee, cookies and a sandwich. It's been hours since you eat and you all need something. I will not break a promise I only made twenty minutes ago." Pushing the food towards her.

"I am not hungry but thanks anyway." Moving the food back across the table.

"You might not be, but they will be, now eat something, please." Passing the food back.

"Fine." Picking the sandwich up and starting to eat.

Pride sat back in his chair and watched out the corner of his eye as Brody ate the sandwich. It seemed once she started it turned out she was hungry and ate both sandwiches and the packet of three cookies. She was sat drinking her coffee when she saw Pride move as he pulled his phone out his pocket. He looked at it and then put it back in his pocket. Taking a drink of his coffee, he put the cup down and lifted his hands to face as he rubbed them up and down before stretching out his arms a little.

"Christopher's family have just landed, they will be here in fifteen minutes. Time to face the music. You want to stay here of go home or something?" Not sure what to say as he drained his cup and ordered another without even getting up.

"I will come up and see them, I can't hide from them. They were so happy for us, more so when we found out it was twins." Resting her hand on her bump.

As her hand rested on top of her bump she realised this was all she had left of Chris now, these two. He had wanted these two so much and now he wouldn't even meet them. The floodgates opened again as she realised her dreams for a happy ever after were shattered. She was going to have to bring their twins up without their dad. They would never hear his laugh, or see his big dopey grin or hear that Alabama accent of his. Pride stood up and came to kneel in front of her.

"It's okay, let it out." Letting her head drop to his shoulder as he hugged her.

It was all he could do to help. He had no idea what else to say so he just held her as she cried. They were like that for nearly ten minutes when Pride shifted a little so he could look at his watch.

"We better head up, they will be here any minute." Feeling her head lift from his shoulder and saw her look down at the floor.

He gave her a minute or two to wipe her face over on a few serviettes and stand up.

"Ready?" He asked as she stood beside him.

"Ready as I will ever be." As they walked out the canteen and back to the the waiting area to meet Chris's 's family.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN-Sorry it's taking a little longer to update but there** **is more to come.**

* * *

"Ready?" He asked as she stood beside him.

"Ready as I will ever be." As they walked out the canteen and back to the waiting area to meet Chris's family.

They took a slow walk through the hospital, getting slower the closer they got to the waiting room. When they finally reached the door to the waiting room Brody stopped still a few feet away, looking at the door and then at Pride. He could see how nervous she was, he had no idea how much time she had actually spent with Chris and his family but by the look on her face it wasn't much. Stepping up to her with his back to the door he took her hands in his.

"You don't have to do this you know. You can go home and see them later, I can deal with them now if it's easier." Trying to get her to see she didn't have to be here if she didn't want to.

"No, if I do it now then I can go home and they can go to Chris's house or wherever they're staying. I just have no idea what to say or do, this is not my strong point." Looking at the door over his shoulder.

"I get it, it's not easy, but you shouldn't be getting overly stressed now. Like I said I can do it on my own, won't be the first time." Letting go of her hands and turning back to the door.

"Let's get it over with, I know that sounds horrible but I just don't want to deal with people right now." Coming to stand level with him again as they both looked at the door.

"Let's go and deal with it, then like you said, you can go home and deal with this your way." Stepping forward and resting his hand on the door handle and looking back at her.

Taking a deep breath in she held it and let it out slowly through her nose before stepping forward and waiting for Pride to open the door. Pride knocked on the door with his free hand and turned the handle, opening the door to the waiting room. Stepping inside he held the door open as Brody stepped in and was greeted with the sound of her name said at least three times by the people in the room. Closing the door over Pride stepped aside and let the people in the room step up to Brody. As they did he tried to see who each person was and also keep an eye on Brody at the same time.

First to reach Brody was Christopher's mother. He had met her a handful of times over the years and Chris was the image of her. He watched as the first place she looked was at Brody's bump before stepping up to her and hugging her. The hairs on Pride's neck stood up, she hadn't even acknowledge Brody just the bump. It wasn't until she let go and stepped back did she actually look at Brody's face.

"Meredith dear, look at you. They're getting big now." Looking back down to her bump then back at her face. "How far are you now? Christopher did say but when I spoke to him last. Is it 15 or 16 weeks now?"

"16 weeks today and yes there getting bigger now and more noticeable." Taking her hand and resting it protectively on her bump.

Just then, Christopher's sister stepped up and hugged Brody tightly. Before she stepped away she kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her back. Last was someone Pride had never met before as they gave Brody a hug and stepping away.

"Have you seen Christopher since... Since it happened?" Chris's mother asked.

"Yes, I got here not long after he arrived." Looking between Pride and Chris's mother.

By the look, he had just received he gathered that he was expected to intervene at this point.

"Mrs. Lasalle why don't you take a seat and we can talk." Pride suggested as he looked at Chris's mother then the other two people in the room

As they sat down Brody moved away from Chris's family and sat on the seat next to Pride. She needed this over with, she was not impressed at the fact that Chris's mother never actually acknowledged her but the twins.

"Mrs. Lasalle what have you been told since you arrived? I know what I told you when I spoke to you on the phone but was wondering if the hospital had brought you up to speed on what happened after Christopher's arrival." Looking between Chris's family and then at Brody.

"Other than the information you give us about the incident and the fact we missed Christopher's passing they have said to wait for you as you know more," Christopher's sister answered looking between Her mother and then at Brody before finally looking at Pride.

"That is true yes. I was, or should I say we were at the incident and we were both with Christopher when he passed away. How about I start at the beginning and work through to now so you have the full picture." Making sure he looked at Chris's mother when he spoke.

Pride started at the beginning and explained how they were out working and gave a very brief explanation as to the boarding of the boat and the ensuing explosion. He told them of the search party that had been set up and the help sent in from Washington. He omitted the fact that the help was primarily there to check on their present girlfriend. He carried on to tell them of the phone call he received when Christopher was found and his arrival at the hospital. It was now he looked at Brody to make sure he was okay before he continued.

"Agent Brody and I were with Christopher when he passed away. We stayed with him hoping you would arrive in time but unfortunately due to the extent of his injuries he passed just before you arrived. You have my deepest condolences Mrs. Lasalle and if there is anything either I or my office can do please don't hesitate to ask." Looking down at his hands when he finished speaking.

"Thank you agent Pride but there is nothing to be done now. We have to take care of our own now and see Christopher is returned home where he belongs. We saw Christophe briefly when we arrived and have been told we can return to see him when we were finished her. If there is nothing else agent Pride we shall return and say are good yes to Christopher. Meredith dear let's go say are finally goodbyes to Christopher." Mrs. Lasalle said to Brody as she stood up.

Brody sat speechless when Chris's mother spoke directly to her asking her to come along as they said their farewells to Christopher.

"Mrs. Lasalle, as agent Pride had just explained I was with Chris when he passed away. I said my farewell as he took his last breath. I have no desire to go and revisit Chris after saying goodbye already." Brody said, her composure wavering at the end.

As both Brody and Pride were looking at Chris's mother when she spoke neither missed the looked that crossed her face at the fact that not only was Brody there when Chris passed but the fact she would not be accompanying them to see Chris.

"So where will we meet you after we see Christopher? I presume you will be returning with us to Christopher's house once done here." Mrs. Lasalle asked looking straight at Brody.

"No, Mrs. Lasalle I will be returning home once done here. I have work later on today and need to at least get changed before I go in." Seeing the look of anger, that flashed across Chris's mother's face.

Pride had stood on the sidelines and watched the exchange take place between Brody and Chris's mother. He wasn't sure if it was his place to step in or if he should leave them to sort it. He looked at Chris's mother and then at Brody, seeing Brody's face and the fact no one else was stepping in he decided it was up to him. He stepped forward and was about to interrupt when it started up again.

"You're going to work later! Surely you should be resting in your condition, especially now. Maybe it's time you gave up work and concentrated on the twins now since they haven't got their father to look out for them now in case you forgot." Mrs. Lasalle spat out at Brody.

Pride saw Brody's face and instantly stepped forward in between the two women.

"Ladies maybe it's time we all went our separate ways. Emotions are running a little high at the moment and no one is thinking straight. Today has been tough on all of us no one has forgotten the reason we are all stood here." Shooting daggers at Mrs. Lasalle as he spoke. "Mrs. Lasalle, maybe you should go see your son now and we will see you sometime later on today. Brody lets get you home." Taking Brody by the elbow and leading her toward the door.

He didn't miss the looks he received from the whole Lasalle family when he spoke, more so when he took Brody's elbow and started to lead her out the room. He knew grief affected everyone differently but after what he just saw he had to say he was a little surprised. He wasn't sure if it was just a normal reaction to jump in and defend Brody as she was after all one of his team. On saying that he felt a need to protect her and he was as mad as hell at the way she was just treated. Seeing the way Chris's mother not only spoke to her but looked at her, never once acknowledging her as herself merely the vessel to carry her grandchildren. He had no idea how Brody felt, especially if he was feeling ready to punch something.

Leading Brody gently by the elbow away from the Lasalle family and down the corridor he looked over at Brody and for the second time his heart broke for her. She looked across between wanting to break down and cry and wanting to kick the hell out of a punching bag. He knew it would be the first one she did, and as soon as they were out the hospital and standing at his car he turned her to face him and engulfed her in a hug. As soon as her head rested on his shoulder she broke down. He leaned back against the car and let her drop forward into him, letting the car support them both. The longer he stood like this the more annoyed he got. He stood just holding Brody tight against his chest as he ran a hand up and down her back whispering in her hair.

He had no idea how long they had been there stood like that till he saw the first rays of sun starting to fill the sky. The first sunrise that Chris Lasalle hadn't seen, and he knew Chris Lasalle loved the sunrise. It was his favorite time to go jogging and up until Brody became pregnant they used to jog together. What he thought was ironic was the way they stood the first few rays fell directly on them. Everywhere else was still in darkness as the beams of light feel on the back of Brody.

"Hey turn around and look at this." Nudging Brody as he felt her step back a little and turn around.

She instantly shielded her eyes from the light, but she too noticed she was the only thing lit up by the early morning sun.

"I would take that as I sign someone is looking out for you, he loved this time of day didn't he." Seeing the rays of sun stop just past her bump.

"There dad is already looking out for them." Pointing to her bump and seeing her look down.

Sure enough, the light stopped just past her bump as she felt the twins move a little. Their dad was looking out from them and he always would be.


End file.
